Time and Space
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: This story will be using characters from my War of the Guardians universe. The Doctor and Rose must travel from one very familiar universe to another as they search for the pieces of a lost Time Lord artifact. On the way, they will have to compete with an old enemy of theirs who wants the artifact for herself. The universes visited will include Merlin, Star Wars, Buffy, etc.
1. Merlin Part 1

TIME AND SPACE

CHAPTER 1

THE FIRST PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: MERLIN PART 1

I do not own Doctor Who, Merlin, or Star Wars; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe and it takes places between the War of the Guardians and the beginning of It's Better With Two for them. It takes place during Season One of Merlin for the characters of Merlin.**

Merlin always had a hard time serving as Prince Arthur's personal manservant, but today was even worse than usual for the young warlock. He and Arthur had been sent by Arthur's father, King Uther Pendragon of Camelot, along with some knights to drive out some local bandits that had been preying upon one of the local villages. It hadn't seemed like it would be that big of a deal at first. Arthur and his knights usually ate bandits for breakfast after all. These bandits though were far from ordinary.

As soon as Merlin saw them, he could sense that something was different about them. He didn't know if it was his magic that told him this or just his intuition. All that he knew was that these so-called bandits were not what they seemed.

Arthur of course, being the clotpole that he was, had no clue as usual that anything was wrong. He charged right into battle against the bandits at the head of his knights. He was quickly surprised when he was knocked off of his horse with one blow by one of the bandits.

Merlin reached out with his magic and quickly redirected Arthur's fall so that he wouldn't be dashed against a large tree. Arthur, as usual, had no idea that Merlin had helped him or even had magic for that matter and mentally attributed missing the tree to a lucky accident. Merlin then ducked just in time to avoid having his head disconnected from his body by one of the bandits.

"Who are these men?" Merlin asked.

"They're bandits, Merlin. I know that you're a little slow, but I thought that even you would have figured that out by now," Arthur said as he quickly got up off of the ground.

"No, they're more than just bandits. I've never seen any bandits that could knock a man off of his horse with one punch before. There's something wrong here," Merlin warned.

"There's nothing to worry about. The knights will make short work of them as usual. Just because you can't fight doesn't mean that nobody else can. You just stay there and do nothing like you usually do during a fight. I honestly don't know why I keep you around," Arthur said before running toward one of the bandits with his sword.

"I can think of a whole list of reasons. All of the dirty work that you make me do for you every day for instance. I'd like to see you polish your own armor and clean out your own stables. You can't even dress yourself without my help," Merlin grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Arthur asked as he fought with one of the bandits and just barely avoided being punched in the face by them.

"Nothing," Merlin said as he dodged a deadly blow himself from a bandit that had gotten too close to him. The bandit was soon engaged in battle by one of the knights and led away from Merlin.

"I must have been hearing things. I could have sworn that I heard the sound of someone whining. I guess I was wrong," Arthur said as he attempted to stab the bandit that he was fighting with his sword.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise as the sword went straight into the bandit's heart, but he continued to fight.

"What kind of men are these?" Arthur asked.

"Finally, he gets it. I was trying to explain that to you two minutes ago; but, as usual, you didn't listen," Merlin said as he rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, I hear that whining noise again. Can you hear it?" Arthur asked as he stabbed the bandit in the stomach but again had no success in even slowing him down.

"No. I don't hear anything," Merlin said.

"Good. I'd hate to hear it again. If I was to hear it again while I was trying to think of a way to save my life from an insane bandit who apparently feels no pain, I might just have to take my anger and frustration about it out on you later on by having you polish all of the armor for every single knight in Camelot," Arthur threatened.

Arthur continued to hack away at the man that he was fighting, but nothing he did seemed to affect him in the slightest. He stabbed him through the heart several times more, but the man never even let out so much as a gasp of pain in response. He could see that the other knights weren't having any better luck either against their opponents.

All of the bandits were still standing and continuing to fight with no signs of slowing down while the knights were already showing signs of fatigue after having been fighting with them for several minutes now. It was all that they could do just to stay alive against the powerful attacks of the bandits.

Arthur had already seen how strong that they were earlier, and now their strength was made even more apparent as one of them knocked down a stone wall with a single punch while trying to hit one of the knights.

"What kind of men are you?" Arthur asked the bandit that he was fighting.

"Cybermen," the bandit responded as he spoke for the first time in a strange inhuman voice.

Then the bandit suddenly began to shimmer and blur right before Arthur and Merlin's eyes, and he turned into something out of a nightmare. What stood before them was like nothing that either of them had ever seen before. A man made out of metal. The other bandits changed into these metal men as well now shocking all of the knights too.

"You will all be deleted, and then we will continue the search for the first piece of the artifact unhindered," the Cyberman fighting Arthur said.

"What artifact?" Merlin asked.

"It's called the Eye of Rassilon," a voice said from behind him.

They turned to see a man with a large chin dressed in strange clothes and holding what looked almost like a magic wand that glowed with a green light. With him was a beautiful blonde woman also dressed in strange clothing that was a combination of pink and blue.

"You will not stop us, Doctor. We will have the Eye," the Cyberman said.

"No, you won't. Neither will your partner," the Doctor said.

"Partner?" Merlin asked the strange man.

"Yes, they're allied with an old enemy of mine called Eris. She's had it in for me for centuries just because I spurned her advances once. Who knew that someone could hold a grudge for so long just because I didn't want to be anything more than friends with them?" the Doctor said.

"I'd call it a lot more than just a grudge, Doctor. She's been trying to kill you ever since we were all at the Time Lord Academy together. She once blew up an entire planet just because you were on it," Rose Tyler said.

"Excuse me, but just who are you people?" Arthur asked in an aggravated tone as he continued to try to fight with the Cyberman.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife, Rose. It's very nice to meet you. I just wish that it was under better circumstances," the Doctor said with a grin.

"There never are better circumstances with you, Doctor. All of your first meetings with everyone are always like this," Rose said.

"That's just not true, Rose. I'm sure that I can think of some nice, pleasant way in which I've met someone," the Doctor said with a pout.

"Name one then," Rose challenged him with a grin.

The Doctor paused for a minute and then said, "I'll think of one eventually. I'll have to get back to you with that."

"You do that, Doctor. How about stopping the Cybermen right now, or do you want me to do that?" Rose asked with a wide grin.

"Be my guest," the Doctor said.

Rose began to glow with golden energy as she summoned the power of the Time Vortex and became the Bad Wolf once more. She gestured at the Cybermen, and they all stopped dead in their tracks as she froze their mechanical joints in place instantly.

Arthur, Merlin, and the knights all turned to look at her in a mixture of awe and fear as she changed back to her normal self once again. She laughed at their reactions. She'd never get used to the way that people reacted to her whenever she used her powers.

"You have magic," Arthur accused her.

Merlin wanted to warn the woman. She seemed to have no idea that she may have just signed her own death warrant by showing her powers in front of Arthur. It was punishable by death to practice magic in Camelot after all which was why he had never told anyone but his mentor, Gaius, that he was born with it himself.

"No, it's not magic. It may look that way to you, but it actually came about when I stared into the Untempered Schism when I was eight years old back on Gallifrey. Being exposed to the Vortex changed me and gave me my powers," Rose explained.

"I have no idea what you just said," Arthur said with a blank look on his face.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that my wife is no witch if that's what you're accusing her of," the Doctor said.

Rose suddenly seemed to understand the danger that she was in now as she said, "Oh, no. They're not going to try to burn me at the stake, are they? I really hate it when that happens!"

"That almost happened to me too once before back on Calufrax. That was back before it turned into a dead world. That had nothing to do with me though so don't go trying to blame me for that," the Doctor said, speaking to Arthur as if he were confiding a secret to him.

"I'm sure that he wouldn't dream of it. Everyone knows what a wallflower you are and how it's just simply not true in the slightest that you seem to leave a massive trail of destruction in your wake wherever you go. He has no idea what Calufrax is, Doctor, or even what a planet is for that matter," Rose said with a sigh.

"I know. I just like messing with his mind. His expression right now is just priceless. He gets more and more confused the longer I talk," the Doctor admitted with a grin.

"You think that this is funny? You won't be laughing once I take you to my father and make you answer for your practice of witchcraft," Arthur threatened.

"Just who are you anyway to be threatening us, mate? We just saved your lives," Rose asked as she finally grew tired of Arthur's attitude.

"How do I know that? How do I know that you didn't create those metal men in the first place?" Arthur asked.

"This one is a bit dim, isn't he?" Rose said to the Doctor.

Merlin had to work hard to suppress a laugh at that comment which instantly brought him to Rose's attention. She quickly winked at him as she realized that here was someone who agreed with her. Merlin smiled back at her.

"Stop flirting with the witch, Merlin," Arthur said.

"I'm not flirting with her," Merlin protested.

"And I'm not a witch, mate. If you call me that again, I'm going to slap you right out of the Dark Ages," Rose said in anger.

"That's it. I arrest you for practicing magic and for threatening the Prince of Camelot," Arthur said.

His knights then pulled out their swords and started toward Rose. She looked at the Doctor, and he shook his head. Rose sighed and let the knights take her.

Merlin knew then that Rose and the Doctor were not evil. Rose all by herself could have stopped the knights from taking her, but she didn't. The Doctor had told her to go peacefully, and she had. It just showed that they wished to avoid fighting if they could. If Arthur wasn't so thick, then he would have noticed that too.

"I suppose we're going to get out later then after we get deposited in whatever dank dungeon that they put us in," Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"That's right. The last thing that we need is to draw attention to ourselves by starting a major fight here. The Cybermen have already done enough of that. We don't need to interfere in this world's history any more than we have to. We can just quietly slip away in the night, and they'll forget all about us," the Doctor said.

"I know that you're right, but I would so love to have slapped that arrogant prince right in the face," Rose said.

"You can't go around slapping King Arthur, Rose. It won't look good in the story books," the Doctor said with a smile.

"That was King Arthur?! That little prick was the great hero that people have talked about for centuries? I guess he really is overrated, huh?" Rose said with a laugh.

"He does get better later on. Merlin over there helps him to become a better person," the Doctor explained.

"So that was Merlin. I like him already. I wonder if he knows that you were once Merlin too. He might sue you for copyright infringement," Rose joked.

"I was Merlin back in our universe, Rose. Besides that wasn't this me so no one would recognize me anyway. That was back when you were still traveling with me as a human before you opened your fob watch, and I still walked around saying 'Allons-y' all of the time. Everyone knows that 'Geronimo' is a much cooler catchphrase!" the Doctor said.

"I don't know. I prefer 'Fantastic' myself," Rose said with a smile.

"You would. I still don't know what you ever saw in old Shouty," the Doctor said as he shook his head.

"I love all of your incarnations, Doctor. I've loved you since the day we first met when we were children. Why do you think big ears and an attitude were going to change that? In fact, I actually found the ears kind of . . ." Rose said before she was cut off as they finally arrived at the gates of Camelot, and one of the knights shouted at her to stop talking.

They were soon brought before King Uther, and the Doctor and Rose both looked at him in shock.

"Brother Lassar?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, great! Please don't tell me that we're dealing with the Krillitane again. I hated those guys," Rose said.

"Excuse me? I have no idea what you're talking about. I am no monk," Uther said as he misinterpreted the Doctor's question.

"No, of course you're not. Monks are not cool. It's a case of mistaken identity, your majesty. You look a lot like someone that we once knew," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean monks aren't cool? What do you have against monks?" Rose asked.

"Mortimus, Rose," the Doctor said as he looked at her as though she were crazy.

"He's not even a real monk. You can't say all monks aren't cool just because of one rotten apple who uses that as his name," Rose said.

"I can if I want to," the Doctor pouted.

"You know you are such a child sometimes in this incarnation," Rose said.

"Silence! You have been brought up before me under serious charges, and all that you can do is babble nonsense. You will answer for your crimes immediately. Are you guilty of practicing magic and threatening the prince or not?" Uther asked.

"No, I'm not a witch. Yes, I did threaten to slap your brat of a son. I don't know how he doesn't get slapped by everyone about a hundred times a day for that attitude of his," Rose said.

"So you admit to threatening a prince of the realm. I'm sure that you are no doubt guilty of witchcraft as well, and that is it you who is behind the strange men attacking my kingdom. I pronounce you guilty of both charges and sentence both of you to death," Uther said.

Merlin glared at Arthur to say something and for once Arthur agreed with him. He had been having second thoughts as he had watched the two of them on the way to the castle. He feared now that he had let his pride and anger overrule his better judgment.

"Wait, Father. They did save my life, those of my men, and even that of Merlin for some reason by stopping the metal men in their tracks. I believe that they are not responsible for their appearance. I do not believe them to be evil. I now wish to drop the charges against them," Arthur spoke up.

"They still practiced magic and threatened you so the sentence still stands whether they're evil or not," Uther said.

"She was only joking about what she said to me," Arthur said as he tried to defend Rose.

"It doesn't matter. One does not talk so to a royal. My judgment is final, Arthur," Uther said adamantly.

Merlin could tell that Arthur felt guilty now. He knew now that he shouldn't have acted so hastily and brought these two to his father, but it was already too late.

"Wait a moment, your majesty. These are subjects of my kingdom, and I wish for you to give them over into my custody. I will take them back there once I leave and pronounce judgment on them myself later on I assure you," a woman dressed in a green dress with long black hair said.

The Doctor and Rose both groaned as they recognized the person who they had least wanted to see here. It was Eris.

"Hello, Doctor. Arkytior, it's been a long time since I last saw you, hasn't it? I'd heard that you were found alive and well again posing as an Earth girl. I was so hoping that they were wrong," Eris said.

"I missed you too," Rose said sarcastically.

"Somehow I doubt that. Your majesty, lock them in your cells tonight, and I will come back to collect them when I leave in the morning. I have an important object to find today, or I would leave with them sooner and spare you their annoying presence," Eris said.

"Very well then, Lady Korvus. I will give them into your custody in order to maintain peaceful relations with your kingdom of Gallifrey. Where did you say that it was again? Is it in Hibernia or Caledonia?" Uther asked.

"It's much further than that, your majesty. Let's just say that I have traveled for a very long distance to get here. I have gone through much to find this lost artifact of my world, and I will not see it fall into the hands of those who would use it for their own nefarious purposes," Eris said.

"That's rich coming from you," Rose said.

"Silence, witch! One more outburst like that, and I will reconsider my decision to give you to this gracious lady," Uther said.

"Thank you, your majesty. I appreciate your defense of me," Eris said.

"I am glad to do it, my lady," Uther said with a large smile on his face.

Rose sighed as she realized that Brother Lassar's stand-in here was head over heels for Eris. Boy, did he have bad taste in women!

"Guards, take them to the cells below. Arthur, I want you to take some of the knights with you and accompany Lady Korvus as she searches for her missing artifact. You are to give her protection the utmost priority," Uther commanded.

"Yes, your majesty," Arthur said.

Merlin was very unhappy now as he knew that this meant more traveling for him and no rest. He didn't trust this woman either. He knew just from looking at her that she was trouble. So, of course, Uther trusts her instead of the other two. Thickness seemed to run in Arthur's family.

Arthur gathered some of his knights together, and he and Merlin accompanied Eris as she began her search for the first piece of the Eye of Rassilon. Eris smiled to herself. She knew that tricking the Cybermen into attacking that village by telling them that a piece of the Eye was there would draw the attention of the Doctor and get him in his usual bout of trouble as a result. She knew Theta so well after all. Now that Theta, Arkytior, and now apparently the Cybermen too were out of her way, she was free to search for the Eye all by herself. She would even have the oh so noble Prince Arthur around to help her and to die in her place if anyone else came looking for the Eye. All in all, she had done pretty well for herself here.

Once she found all of the pieces of the Eye and if the stories about it were true, then she would have control over all universes and all of time and space. She would be worshipped as a goddess just as she was always meant to have been. Better still, she would make Theta hers at last. She would finally have everything that she had always wanted. She even had Arkytior here to torture for all of eternity as well.

All in all, it wasn't a bad prize for just a few days of work. Soon she would have the first piece, and then she would quickly find the other pieces in whatever dimensions that they were hidden in. She may have competition from others besides her old classmates and the Cybermen, but she felt confident in her ability to outwit and defeat them all.

Unfortunately for her, she had no idea of how powerful Rose really was now and therefore how premature her victory celebration was. She would find out very soon though because even now Rose was teleporting herself and the Doctor out of Uther's cells, and both of them would soon be hot on her trail.

**Next: The Doctor and Rose go after the first piece of the Eye themselves as they attempt to keep Eris from getting it. Whose side will Arthur and Merlin be on in this fight? **

**In the future: The search for the pieces of the Eye will continue in the Star Wars universe next after Merlin's part in the story is through.**


	2. Merlin Part 2

CHAPTER 2

THE FIRST PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: MERLIN PART 2

I do not own Doctor Who, Merlin, or Star Wars; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe and it takes places between the War of the Guardians and the beginning of It's Better With Two for them. It takes place during Season One of Merlin for the characters of Merlin.**

Eris followed her senses as a Time Lord as she searched for something that didn't belong in this world. She found her way unerringly to a large mausoleum that dated back to the times of the Romans. She could feel that the first piece of the Eye of Rassilon was somewhere in there.

"What I seek lies within," Eris said to Arthur.

"Then we'll accompany you in there. It may not be safe for you to go in there by yourself. That place looks like it hasn't been used in a long time, and it might be unstable. It could fall apart on top of you," Arthur warned.

"Well, it's a good thing that I have you here to protect me then," Eris said with a sly smile.

She didn't need protection of course. She was sure that she could avoid any potential danger just by following her own instincts and intellect. Besides that, she could always regenerate if necessary. She would gladly sacrifice one of her lives in order to achieve dominance over the entire multiverse. Of course, if she could use these idiots to test the place by having them go in and expose themselves to any potential danger first instead of her then all the better.

They entered the mausoleum to find that someone had already gotten there before them. There were marks left behind in the dust on the floor. Marks that looked very familiar to Eris.

For the first time on this quest, she began to be afraid. She started to back away slowly and to head towards the entrance without alerting Arthur and his knights. Merlin noticed her trying to leave right away. He had never taken his eyes off of her because he didn't trust her, and now his suspicions were being confirmed. She had led them into a trap. He could feel it.

"My lady, aren't you going to stay and make sure that we find the right artifact? We might bring the wrong thing out without your help after all," Merlin said to Eris in order to bring attention to her.

Arthur turned and noticed that she was leaving now too just like Merlin had wanted him to. He shot Merlin a questioning look to which Merlin silently shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you leaving, my lady? I thought that this was where the missing artifact was," Arthur asked suspiciously.

Merlin was surprised that Arthur was finally showing some intelligence but pleased. It had to happen sometime after all, and he was glad that that sometime was now.

"I may have been mistaken. I should go outside and make sure. You just wait right there, and I'll come back to get you," Eris lied.

"Maybe you could take Merlin with you. He's pretty much useless most of the time, but he might be able to help you find out if we're in the right place or not and earn his keep for once," Arthur suggested.

"Thanks," Merlin said as he glared at Arthur.

"No, I'm sure that I can do this by myself. I don't need any help. I'll be right back in a moment," Eris said.

"I insist that Merlin goes with you, my lady," Arthur said, now more suspicious than ever.

As Eris opened her mouth to protest, her fears of who was in this place were confirmed as a voice from up in front of Arthur's knights shouted, "INTRUDERS DETECTED. EXTERMINATE THEM!"

Several Daleks emerged from the darkness in the back of the mausoleum now and started firing blasts from their gun stalks at them. The knights in front tried to block the blasts with their shields, but they were quickly disintegrated as the shields proved to be useless against the might of the Daleks.

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. First, the metal men had appeared, and now these horrible looking creatures that could destroy a man with one blast of energy were attacking them. He knew that they had to be connected to Eris and her missing artifact somehow. They were all searching for the same thing. It must be something of great power for creatures who already had such abilities to be here looking for it.

Whatever it was, he knew that Eris was not the one who should have it. His suspicions about her had been confirmed. She had known that these new monsters would be here, and she was going to leave them here to face them all by themselves while she escaped. She hadn't even tried to warn them.

"TIME LADY DETECTED. ASSIGN HER EXTERMINATION TOP PRIORITY," one of the Daleks ordered the rest.

"Oh, thanks. It's good to know that I'm so important," Eris said sarcastically as she ran without hesitation towards the entrance now.

"She knew, Arthur. She knew that they were here, and she wasn't going to say anything," Merlin said.

"I know. I never did like her from the start. I don't know why my father did. I'll deal with her later. Right now, we have to get away from these things, whatever they are, before they kill all of us," Arthur said.

Arthur ordered the knights to retreat, and they all began to run toward the mausoleum entrance themselves now. The Daleks continued to fire on them from behind.

Eris was hiding behind a nearby column from a long collapsed temple as she watched Arthur and his men run out of the mausoleum with the Daleks right behind them. She waited until they were all out of sight to head back into the mausoleum by herself. Hoping that there were no other Daleks inside, she began to head towards where her senses were telling her that there was something not of this world.

She found an ancient stone sarcophagus and knew instinctively that what she sought was somewhere inside of it. She slowly slid the heavy lid off of it and looked inside to see Rose lying there holding the piece that she had been searching for. Rose had her eyes closed, but they suddenly sprang to life as soon as Eris saw her.

"Hello, Eris. It looks like you got to the party a little late this time," Rose said with a huge grin as she dangled the green gemstone that was the first part of the Eye in front of her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Eris asked in surprise.

Rose began to glow with golden energy now as she summoned the power of the Bad Wolf. Eris gasped as she saw for the first time the kind of power that Rose had.

"So that was your secret, Arkytior. I always knew that you were hiding something from everyone, but I never would have thought that it was that you could control the power of the Vortex," Eris said in complete shock.

She had no knowledge of Rose's secret because until recently she had been hiding on Earth as a human after having used the Chameleon Arch to escape the Time War.

"I couldn't control it until much later. Now though I can do almost anything so I don't think that you want to pick a fight with me, Eris. Go back home and leave the gathering of the pieces to me and the Doctor. I don't want to hurt you even though you've certainly caused me my share of pain over the years. It's not my way," Rose said as she tried to resolve things peacefully.

"You're a fool, Arkytior. If I were in your place, I would certainly kill you without a second thought," Eris said.

"What about the Doctor? Would you kill him too?" Rose asked as her temple flared at the thought of it, and her eyes flashed with anger.

"No. I would never do that," Eris admitted.

"I always knew that in your own warped way that you loved him," Rose said in a soft voice.

"I do and I will use the Eye to make him mine at last along with complete control of all universes. I will change history so that he was always mine from the beginning. He will never be yours because I will erase you from existence," Eris said with her voice full of utter hatred for Rose.

"You can't make someone love you no matter how much power you have," Rose said.

"Oh, but I will. Once I have the completed Eye, I will be able to do anything. Anything!" Eris shouted with madness in her eyes.

She pulled a staser out of her belt and fired it at Rose at full power. Rose easily absorbed the gun's energy and then disintegrated it in Eris' hand with a single gesture. Eris looked at Rose with fear in her eyes now as she truly began to understand just what she kind of power that she was dealing with for the first time.

"It's over, Eris. Go home," Rose said.

"I suggest you follow that advice, Eris. Rose is very merciful, but even her patience has its limits," the Doctor said as he appeared out of the shadows in the back of the old building.

"I will not stop until you realize that you made a mistake all of those centuries ago when you picked her over me," Eris said with anger.

"I don't love you. I never did," the Doctor said in a softer voice.

"You will," Eris said in a dark tone.

That was when the Daleks returned and interrupted them with blasts of energy. They flew towards them firing at them from all directions.

"THEY HAVE FOUND THE FIRST PART OF THE EYE. EXTERMINATE THEM, AND OBTAIN IT FOR THE DALEKS," the leader of the Dalek force commanded.

Eris used this moment of distraction to knock the gem from Rose's hand and catch it before it could hit the ground. She then ran towards the entrance with some of the Daleks right behind her while the others were busy battling the Doctor and Rose.

If she could just outrace them until she could reach her TARDIS, she would win yet. The rest of the Daleks would keep her old enemies busy until it was too late for them to stop her.

She had counted on one thing though. She had forgotten about Merlin. Merlin had been hiding in the mausoleum the entire time and had heard the entire conversation between her, Rose, and the Doctor. He now knew that he was firmly on the side of the others and that Eris was just as bad as he had thought that she was from the start.

Merlin used his magic to throw Eris into a wall knocking her out cold. He then grabbed the gem and quickly ran outside with it as the Daleks followed him. He was so intent on escaping them that he ran right into a young blonde woman in strange clothing knocking both of them down.

Merlin knew that he didn't have much time so he quickly helped the young woman up without looking at her face and started to pull her along by the hand as he continued to run from the Daleks. He had great power, but his powers were still developing. He seriously doubted that he would be able to take on so many of these horrible creatures all at once just yet.

That's when he saw a strange red box standing all by itself in the middle of nowhere. He started to run around it when the woman with him suddenly took over and pulled him inside of it. Merlin was astonished to discover that not only was it bigger on the inside than on the outside, but that it was full of all kinds of strange machinery that hummed and glowed.

"Your magic is much more powerful than any I've ever seen to be able to do this," Merlin said in awe.

Then he looked at the girl with him and gasped. He knew her.

"Lady Vivian? You're a sorceress?" Merlin asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You seem to be confused. My name's Jenny not Vivian, and I'm no sorceress either. This isn't magic. It's science that created all of this," Jenny said.

"Really? I never would have believed that anything could do something like this but magic. My name's Merlin by the way. I can't believe that you're not Vivian. You look just like her," Merlin said.

"Merlin? THE Merlin? That is just so amazing! I'm actually with the greatest sorcerer of all time!" Jenny said with excitement.

"Oh, so you've heard of my destiny too? It's a lot to live up to. So far I can't really claim to be that great really," Merlin said.

"Maybe not now, but you will be. You'll have legends told about you for centuries to come," Jenny said.

"So I've heard," Merlin said with a depressed look.

"You'd think that would be a good thing," Jenny said.

"You might think that maybe but not me. It's a huge responsibility to have to live up to. I'm trying my best, but it just seems to be insurmountable to have such a huge destiny dropped on your shoulders like that. It's a lot to live up to," Merlin said.

"I kind of know what you mean. I've been told that I'm going to be this great leader of my people one day, and that's a lot for me to take in. Plus my mother can't stop thinking of me as a child, and that doesn't help my self-confidence either. She does seem to have gotten better about it lately though which is great," Jenny said.

Merlin suddenly heard the sound of Dalek voices outside and tensed up. He looked at Jenny in alarm, but she just smiled at him.

"They can't get in here. We're safe. Don't worry," Jenny said.

The Daleks realized that they had lost the piece of the Eye as long as it was inside of the TARDIS, but that they had one last chance to get it back. They knew that the Doctor and his family valued humans after all.

"ATTACK THE HUMANS IN ARMOR. USE THEM TO DRAW OUT THE DOCTOR'S DAUGHTER," the Dalek commander ordered.

All of the Daleks went after Arthur and his knights then and ignored the Doctor and Rose. The two of them looked at each other in confusion as they wondered what the Daleks were up to.

Mum, are you there? Rose suddenly heard Jenny's voice say in her mind.

Jenny, what are you doing here? I told you that we'd handle this by ourselves. Rose replied.

I wanted to help, and it's a good thing that I did come. I just saved Merlin who has the first piece of the Eye. He's with me right now in the TARDIS. Jenny told her.

So that explains why they suddenly stopped fighting us. They're probably getting together to come up with some plan to bring you back out. Rose responded.

Eris woke up at that moment and saw that neither Rose nor the Doctor had the piece of the Eye. Then she realized who must have it. Merlin! She remembered him attacking her with some kind of telekinetic ability. She was going to really enjoy making him suffer for he had done. She snuck out of the mausoleum while Rose was distracted with talking to Jenny as she attempted to find Merlin.

The Daleks meanwhile had quickly found Arthur's knights and started to attack them again. They were going to attempt to kill them in the hope of bringing Jenny back out of her TARDIS to help them.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Daleks screamed as they flew towards the knights.

"Retreat! Don't attempt to engage them in battle," Arthur ordered.

He already knew that their shield and swords were useless against the Daleks so he attempted to slip past them. That didn't work however because the Daleks quickly surrounded them and continued to close in on them in an ever tightening circle. It was all that Arthur and the knights could do to avoid getting killed. That was going to soon change though since the Daleks kept steadily taking away their maneuvering room.

Arthur finally became desperate and decided to attack them in what seemed to be their only real weak spot. He stuck his sword into the tip of the eyestalk of the nearest Dalek to him and left it in there to blind it.

"CANNOT SEE! CANNOT SEE!" the Dalek shouted as it began to fumble around blindly with Arthur's sword stuck in its eyestalk.

The other knights began to follow Arthur's lead, and they too stuck their swords into the eyestalks of the Daleks nearest to them. This helped to keep them alive a little bit longer, but ultimately it did little good since there were more Daleks than they had swords.

Arthur knew that they were doomed, but he was going to go down fighting. He took his shield and began to use it to hit the Daleks with. It had no effect on them whatsoever, but at least it made him feel better.

Just as they had run out of room to run from the Daleks, a blast of golden energy disintegrated one of them.

"Arthur's an idiot, but I still like him better than all of you," Rose said as she proceeded to disintegrate the rest of the Daleks.

"Thanks. I'm glad that I rank higher than the metal monsters," Arthur said sarcastically.

"You'd better zip it, Arthur, or I might do that to you next," Rose said in aggravation.

"You're always winning over new friends, aren't you?" Merlin called out to Arthur with a sly smile.

Merlin and Jenny came running up to Rose and the Doctor as Merlin handed Rose the gem.

"I believe that this is what's causing all of the trouble around here. If you take it with you, will we stop getting visits from strange new monsters every time we turn around?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, yes. As soon as I take it with me, they'll follow," Rose said.

"Good because I really need some rest. Arthur already made me clean out the stables this morning . . . twice. Apparently, he didn't like how I did it the first time. I'm going to sleep the rest of the day when this is over," Merlin complained.

Rose and the Doctor headed back for the Doctor's TARDIS with the gem while Jenny prepared to leave herself.

"Good bye, Merlin. I hope that it all works out for you," Jenny said.

"I hope that it does for you too," Merlin said.

"Maybe I'll come back and see you again sometime," Jenny said.

"Vivian? What are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he looked at her in confusion.

"I'm not Vivian. My name's Jenny," Jenny said.

"Oh, come on. I know that's you, Vivian. Why are you dressed in that ridiculous outfit? Come with me, and I'll take you back home. It's not safe for you here," Arthur insisted.

"No thanks. I'm perfectly capable of going back home myself thank you very much," Jenny said in a miffed tone.

"I might come back and see you but not him. He's a chauvinist pig!" Jenny said with her nose turned up.

"You've got that right," Merlin said under his breath.

"Vivian, stop this and come with me right now," Arthur said, still not getting it.

"For the last time, I'm not Vivian!" Jenny shouted at him in frustration.

"You'd better go. He's never going to stop insisting that you're the Lady Vivian. He's a bit thick," Merlin said.

"I noticed. See you later, Merlin," Jenny said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Merlin blushed as Jenny got back into her TARDIS and dematerialized right in front of Arthur. Arthur stood there with his mouth hanging open. He had no idea what had just happened.

"I don't know how you did that, Merlin, but I'll figure it out though. What really mystifies me is how you got Vivian to go along with it," Arthur said.

"She wasn't Vivian," Merlin said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Merlin! I'm going to find out how you did that sooner or later. No one fools me for long," Arthur said.

"You're right, Arthur. There's no fooling you. I somehow made a red box disappear into thin air with my magic powers," Merlin said with a smile.

"You with magic powers?! I'd sooner believe that that wasn't Vivian than believe a story like that! I mean if you had magic, why would you be my manservant? How stupid do you think I am?" Arthur said with a chuckle.

"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, I think that I've been too soft on you lately. You're starting to get a real mouth on you. You're going to polish all of the knights' armor when we get back . . . twice!" Arthur said with an evil grin.

Merlin put his head in his hands and sighed out loud. His mouth had gotten him into trouble once again. He wondered if he'd ever get any rest any time soon. From the look on Arthur's face as he smiled at his suffering, he was sure that the answer was probably no.

Hidden unseen nearby, Eris looked at Merlin and shook her head. She decided not to punish Merlin for what he had done to her. Having to work for that arrogant buffoon was more than punishment enough for him from what she could see.

She headed off to find the next piece of the Eye. Hopefully this time she would have more luck. She was determined to have the completed Eye in her possession soon. She would do anything and go to any lengths in order to accomplish that. She would soon make Arkytior suffer for what had happened here today.

**Next: Rose, the Doctor, and Jenny visit the universe of Star Wars as they search for the next piece of the Eye. In order to find it they will have to take on the Dark Lord of the Sith himself. Next time, it's Rose vs. Darth Vader!**


	3. Star Wars Part 1

CHAPTER 3

THE SECOND PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: STAR WARS PART ONE

I do not own Doctor Who, Star Wars, Star Trek, Back to the Future, Quantum Leap, or Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the Star Wars characters in this chapter, this story takes place between The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi.**

The TARDIS landed on a planet that was basically just one big giant swamp, and the Doctor turned up his nose at it as soon as he exited the doors.

"Swamps are not cool, Rose," the Doctor said.

"I'm not particularly fond of them either, Doctor, but this is the universe where the TARDIS' instruments said that the next part of the Eye would be found," Rose said.

"I bet it's not on this world though. At least I hope not. I hope it's on some nice world far, far away from here. Preferably a world where they sell plenty of hats, especially fezzes," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Doctor, not with the hats again! You have more hats than I have shoes, and that's saying something," Rose said with a sigh.

"You can never have too many good hats, Rose. Hats are cool," the Doctor said.

"Somehow I don't think that you're going to find too many hats here," Rose said.

"I'm not leaving this universe without a hat. I want a new hat," the Doctor pouted.

"You just keep getting worse and worse, don't you? You act so much like a child in this incarnation. Sometimes I find it adorable, and then other times like now I find it extremely irritating," Rose said through gritted teeth.

"River used to get irritated at me too. She used to shoot my hats," the Doctor said as he frowned at that horrible memory of the day that she shot his magnificent fez. Sometimes he still woke up screaming late at night with nightmares about that day.

"If you annoyed her with them as much as you do me, I can see why," Rose said in an angry voice.

"You said you liked my hats," the Doctor said with a hurt expression.

Rose couldn't help but smile at him even though he was driving her crazy. She kissed him on the cheek as she said, "I do like your hats. I just don't want to hear about them twenty four hours a day or about why you have to have one from every new place that we visit. Do you think that you could tone it done some?"

The Doctor smiled as he nodded, "Okay. I'll do it for you. I guess I do overdo it a bit sometimes."

"Just a bit, yeah," Rose said with a giggle.

"Annoying you he is?" a voice suddenly asked from somewhere in front of them.

A wizened old alien with green skin wearing a robe and using a walking stick stood there looking at them with an amused expression on his face. He had been listening to their entire conversation.

The Doctor was surprised to see a look of recognition on Rose's face. She began to smile as she said, "Master Yoda! It's so good to see you again! It's been a long time."

She ran toward the old alien and gave him a huge hug. The Doctor just stared at her in disbelief. What was going on here? Since when had Rose been here before?

"Surprised to see you I am, Arkytior," Yoda said.

"You recognized me even with this face?" Rose asked.

"Saw your purity of spirit I did. Strong in the Force you are. Hard to mistake you it would be," Yoda said.

"I told you when I was here before that I don't use the Force. My power comes from the Vortex," Rose corrected him.

"Similar to the Force in use and behavior it is. Too much so to be coincidence I think," Yoda replied.

"When were you here before? Why didn't you ever tell me about it?" the Doctor asked.

"It was a long time ago. This was back when I was still Arkytior, and I had been traveling around in the TARDIS on one of my usual joyrides in it after taking it out of the museum. Suddenly the TARDIS went way off course, and I wound up here. I still don't know how that happened," Rose explained.

"Supposed to be here you were," Yoda said with an enigmatic grin.

"I'm not so sure about that but maybe," Rose said.

"Most helpful you were. Helped me to stop an evil plot to destroy the Jedi Temple you did," Yoda said.

"It doesn't seem that I did any real good though, does it? They're all gone now. I can feel it," Rose said with a sad look in her eyes.

"The last of the old Jedi I am. Two more there could be however," Yoda replied.

"What happened to them?" Rose asked.

"Betrayed by one of our own we were. Lost to the Dark Side he was. Ignored the signs of this coming we did," Yoda said.

"Anakin," Rose said.

Yoda looked surprised by this as he asked, "Much wisdom you have. Able to see more about human nature than even Yoda you must be."

"Not really. I could just see the anger and hatred in him. He was like a bomb just waiting to go off. I tried to warn Obi-Wan about him, but he wouldn't listen. He was too attached to him to see that he was seriously off the reservation sometimes," Rose said.

"Wait a minute! Star Wars! This is Star Wars!" the Doctor said in sudden realization.

"Congratulations, Doctor. It took you a while, but you got there," Rose said with a chuckle.

"Amazing! I always thought that it was just a movie. I should have known that it was a real universe that George Lucas somehow learned about through his extraordinary psychic senses. Somehow he must have gotten visions about the events that happened here and then wrote them down thinking that they were all products of his imagination," the Doctor deduced.

"It is pretty cool, isn't it? I actually know Yoda! I told Mickey that once, and I blew his mind. He stood there for an hour without talking because his brain just shut down from pure fanboy emotion," Rose said with a grin.

"You told Mickey but not me?" the Doctor asked sounding hurt.

"It slipped my mind. The only reason I thought about it was because Mickey was watching the movie on my TARDIS' monitor one day. I just happened to mention that it was real, and I had been there. He was so amazed by that that he did nothing but ask me questions about it for weeks once his brain started working again. SO. MANY. QUESTIONS," Rose said in an irritated voice.

"Ah, ha! That's why you didn't tell me. You knew that I would ask you questions. Admit it!" the Doctor said.

"Yes, you caught me. I didn't want to have to dodge a million questions about what cereal Yoda eats in the morning or who his favorite Podracer is," Rose said.

"Mickey asked you that? Seriously?" the Doctor asked.

"You have no idea. I never knew how much of a nerd he was until that day," Rose said.

"I'd never ask you that many questions about it. Just one or two maybe . . . once an hour tops," the Doctor said.

"Off topic you are. Returned here for a reason you have," Yoda interrupted.

"Yeah, I have. I came here looking for a piece of an artifact from my home planet. I need to find it before someone else does, or every universe everywhere will be in danger of being put under her iron boot," Rose warned.

"A servant of the light side you are and always have been, Rose Tyler," Yoda said.

"How did you know my last name?" Rose asked in surprise.

"A powerful Jedi I am. Forget this, did you?" Yoda asked with a grin.

"Apparently, I did. I forgot just how powerful you can be," Rose said.

"If looking for something not from this world you are, find it on Dagobah you will not. Sensed it long ago I would have if it were here," Yoda said.

"You're probably right. Still we've got to start somewhere," Rose said.

"He is right. We'd feel it if there was something on this planet that didn't belong in this universe. It would stick out like a sore thumb just like it did before," the Doctor said.

"I'll see in a minute. I can find out very quickly if it's here or not and give us a specific location at the same time," Rose said.

She began to glow with golden energy as she brought forth the power of the Bad Wolf. She quickly searched all of Dagobah for anything that didn't belong there.

"The only sentient life forms on this planet are you, me, Yoda, and Jenny," Rose said after a moment of silence.

"Jenny?! Where is she?" the Doctor asked in surprise.

"Right behind you," Jenny said.

Yoda looked at her in awe which was most unlike him. Yoda never seemed to show this much reverence to anything, and little seemed to ever surprise him in Rose's experience of him.

"Why do you keep staring at my daughter like that? She's a little young for you plus she's not available," the Doctor warned.

"Mean any disrespect I did not. Amazed by your power I was. Strong you are. Stronger than even your mother you will someday be," Yoda said to Jenny.

"I've been told that before. It makes me feel a little bit overwhelmed to be honest," Jenny admitted.

"Wise and noble you will become. Help many people you will. Worry about your ability to fulfill your destiny you should not. A good person you are," Yoda said with a warm smile.

"Thank you. It's good to hear that," Jenny said.

"Oh, so you believe it when Yoda says it, but when I say it you dismiss it," Rose said miffed.

"You're supposed to say that kind of stuff about me. You're my mum," Jenny said.

"You're right. I could never think badly of you. I guess Obi-Wan probably felt the same way about Anakin," Rose realized.

"Huh?" Jenny asked in confusion.

"Never mind. It's something from my past that I was thinking about recently," Rose said.

"You never watched Star Wars, did you?" the Doctor asked Jenny.

"No. I never really watched much of anything in all of the years that I was wandering through space," Jenny admitted.

The Doctor touched her shoulder gingerly as sadness filled his eyes. She smiled at him tenderly and hugged him to show that she didn't harbor any grudge against him for what had happened on Messaline.

"You didn't know, Dad. I don't blame you for anything," Jenny said.

"When all of this is over, I'd like to watch the movies with you. Kind of a father-daughter moment," the Doctor said.

"I'd love that, Dad. It's a deal," Jenny agreed.

"Find what you were looking for did you?" Yoda asked Rose.

"I did. It's on some other planet several light years away from here. The coordinates for it just jumped out at me. I also felt a familiar presence there," Rose said.

"Vader there you will find. Another dark presence with him there will also be," Yoda said.

"I'm sure that I know who too," Rose said.

"Perceptive you have become. Always a master for an apprentice there is," Yoda said.

"We should go then. We have to find the piece before Eris does," the Doctor said.

"The Vader to you she is?" Yoda asked Rose.

"She sort of is, yeah. She's completely mad and has a huge obsession with the Doctor. She thinks that he's supposed to be hers and has ever since we were in school together," Rose said.

"Wary you should be of her. Planning something she is. Others looking for what you seek there are," Yoda said.

"Others? Who?" Rose asked in concern.

"Their faces I cannot see. Helpful some will be and very dangerous the others are. Be wary you must be," Yoda said.

"Thanks, Master Yoda. I hope that I'll get to see you again someday," Rose said.

"Always in motion the future is. Constantly in a state of change it will always be. Any future meetings between us there may not be. Hopeful of our future reunion I remain however," Yoda said with a smile.

"Me too. Goodbye, Master Yoda," Rose said.

The Doctor and Rose then left Dagobah with Jenny as they traveled to where Rose had sensed the piece of the Eye. Their two TARDISes were now linked together so that they would both arrive and depart somewhere at the same time when they wanted to. Both TARDISes materialized on the planet Vjun inside of Bast Castle, Darth Vader's Fortress.

"Are we where I think we are?" Jenny asked.

"Where do you think we are?" Rose asked as she evaded the question.

"I've never seen the Star Wars movies but even I recognize the bad guy's secret hideout when I see it. We're right in the belly of the beast," Jenny said.

"This was never shown in the movies. It came from the books. It's non-canon," Rose said.

The Doctor began to grin at her after that remark as he said, "I didn't know you were such a Star Wars fan, Rose."

"I'm not. I learned that from Mickey. What I know about science fiction and comic books scares me sometimes," Rose said with a shiver.

"So, staying true to our usual kind of luck, the piece of the Eye in this universe is hidden in the main bad guy's home? Somebody must really love us," Jenny grumbled.

"It'll turn out alright, Jen. I'll use Bad Wolf to get us in and out without even being noticed," Rose said.

She used her powers to hide the three of them and their TARDISes from the detection of both the droids and the stormtroopers there. The three of them slowly made their way through the castle until they reached yet another gemstone. This one was embedded in an ornamental lightsaber that hung on the wall next to the door of Vader's personal quarters.

All of the gems put together would recreate a huge ruby carved in the shape of an eye that would allow the user to control everything in Creation and reshape it to their desires. The ruby had been cut into pieces and scattered throughout the multiverse by the Other after Rassilon fell. It had been used to create cracks in time that had almost sucked the Other and her army into them on the day that Rassilon fell.

No one had ever tried to find it until now because no one even knew that it existed. It had been a carefully guarded secret until Eris had somehow stumbled on a mention of it in some dusty old scroll that was a part of the Records of Rassilon.

Rose retrieved the gemstone and added it to the other one that she already had. The two gems fused together and temporarily glowed with power for a moment before the glow faded once again.

"Well, that's that then. Let's get back to our ships," Rose said.

"That was too easy. It's never that easy," Jenny said.

"Don't jinx it, Jen," the Doctor said.

It was already too late though. The die had been cast already, and Jenny's words had had nothing to do with it.

"I'm afraid that I can't let the three of you leave here alive. Thank you for your assistance in leading me to the piece of the Eye, however. You service to the cause of the Empire will long be remembered," a cold voice said followed by heavy breathing.

They turned to see Darth Vader standing a few feet behind them holding a lightsaber. He switched it on, and its red blade glowed and hummed into life as he raised it up in front of him.

Eris now stepped out of the shadows behind Vader and smiled at them. She was grinning from ear to ear as she believed that she had Rose right where she wanted her at this time.

"Say hello to my new ally, Arkytior. Then again, I believe that the two of you have met before," Eris said in a merry tone.

"Hello, Anakin," Rose said as she began to slowly walk towards Vader without fear.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"It's okay, Jenny. I know what I'm doing. Trust me," Rose said as she smiled at her.

"Do you think that our previous friendship means anything to me now, Arkytior? If so, you are very much mistaken. I will cut you down where you stand without hesitation now. You and the others behind you," Vader threatened.

Rose began to become very angry now, and the Bad Wolf emerged in her full glory now. She glowed with energy, and Eris began to shake at the fury in her eyes. She hadn't fully realized until now that this was not the Arkytior that she had once knew. This was someone much stronger spiritually, mentally, and physically than the woman that she remembered from so long ago.

"You just made a very big mistake threatening them," Rose said coldly.

"You possess so much power. I can feel it rising up from within you. If you would join me, I could teach you how to use it fully. I could make you the most powerful being of all. All you have to do is learn to harness and control your anger. I can feel it, Arkytior. You keep it a secret under your usual cheerfulness, but you are so angry. You are so angry about the years of your life that you have lost, especially the years that you were separated from your precious Doctor and Jenny. You are especially angry though about dying. Yes, you died recently, didn't you?" Vader taunted her.

"Shut up!" Rose shouted.

"You are so angry about that, aren't you? You're also afraid. Even now you fear that it will happen again, and this time no one will be able to bring you back," Vader said as he continued to taunt her.

Rose began to laugh then. Vader actually seemed to be confused by this at first, and then he was the one who became angry as she realized that she was laughing at him.

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid to let you manipulate me that way? Go on about how angry I am all you want. It won't do you any good," Rose said with amusement.

Vader then rushed towards her with his lightsaber as he tried to cut her in two with it in a fit of sudden anger just as Rose had wanted him to do. She was using his own Achilles' Heel against him. I see that you don't like it when someone tries to use your anger against you. Rose thought to herself.

Just before Vader's lightsaber would have reached her, she blocked it with a lightsaber of her own. It had a pink blade covered with a golden glow.

"I just created this on the way over here. Do you like it?" Rose asked with a grin.

"If you will not join the Dark Side, then you will be destroyed! You are not invulnerable. You have been killed before, and you will be again," Vader said.

"You can try," Rose said smugly.

The two of them then dueled with their lightsabers through the hallway outside of Vader's living quarters. Neither of them gained the advantage as they continued to fight for several minutes.

"Why is she doing this? She could easily just teleport us out of here with her powers," Jenny complained.

"So could you," the Doctor observed.

"Yeah, and then I'd never hear the end of it. She wants to fight him for some reason unknown to me," Jenny said.

"I think that she's enjoying this," the Doctor said.

"Why?" Jenny asked mystified.

"It's a fantasy of Star Wars fans to fight with a lightsaber," the Doctor explained.

"She said that she wasn't a Star Wars fan," Jenny said confused.

"Yeah, like she isn't a fan of Star Trek either. Do you know that she wanted me to call myself Mr. Spock once?" the Doctor said with a grimace.

"I don't understand," Jenny said.

"I have a horrible secret to share with you. Your mother is a closet Science Fiction Fangirl, Jenny," the Doctor said mournfully.

"I am not!" Rose shouted over her shoulder.

"The first step to embracing the truth about yourself is admitting it, Rose," the Doctor shouted back.

"Shut it, mate! I'm trying to fight Darth Vader here!" Rose shouted back.

"Yes, and you're enjoying every minute of it. Admit it, Rose!" the Doctor said.

"Yes, it's so cool!" Rose shouted with joy.

Then she looked horrified as she said, "No! Forget I ever said that word. I do not say 'cool'. I never said 'cool'!"

"Too late, Mum! Your secret's safe with me though," Jenny said with a huge grin.

"Not with me. I'm telling everyone when we get back," the Doctor laughed.

"You're dead!" Rose said with fake anger in her voice as she tried not to laugh.

"I will not be ignored this way. I will destroy all of you, and then I will take the gems from your body," Vader threated.

"Somehow I don't think so. Do you want to know why?" Rose asked.

Suddenly she shut off her lightsaber and waited for Vader to come at her again with his. Predictably enough, Vader swung at her with his lightsaber; and then the impossible happened.

Rose caught it in her right hand!

Vader stared in horror as the blade did no damage to her bare hand at all whatsoever. Then her hand began to glow with golden energy as she disintegrated his lightsaber on the spot.

"That's why!" Rose said with a triumphant grin.

Vader stood his ground waiting on her to make the next move as he was uncertain how to proceed next after this new stunning change of events. A train suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then landed in the hall interrupting his thoughts. Out from the train stepped a man in a Victorian outfit with wild crazy white hair.

"Great Scott! I think I took a wrong turn somewhere. This isn't Hilldale, and that certainly isn't Marty over there," he said.

"Oh, no," the Doctor said as he face palmed.

"Who is it, Dad? Do you know him?" Jenny asked.

"Doctor? Is that you?" the white haired man asked.

"Oh, no, no, no!" the Doctor mumbled over and over again.

"It's me, Emmett. Emmett Brown. You remember me. We met that time back in the Old West," Doc Brown said.

"I know. At least it's not the Delorean this time. The train is halfway cool," the Doctor mumbled to himself.

"What is it, Dad? Why don't you like him?" Jenny asked.

"He's fine, Jen. It's just that I don't like having to deal with amateur time travelers. They always mess things up," the Doctor said.

"I take great offense at that, sir. I helped you the last time that we met to defeat those metal men if you'll remember," Doc Brown said.

"Yes, you were a big help. Eventually," the Doctor admitted grudgingly.

Then things got even weirder as a phone booth showed up, and two young men stepped out of it. They looked around them in complete confusion.

"Ted, this does not look like San Dimas," Bill Preston said.

"No, Bill, I think that we dialed the wrong number again," Theodore 'Ted' Logan answered.

Then the two of them noticed Darth Vader for the first time, and Bill said, "Ted, isn't that Darth Vader over there with that hot girl?"

"Why I believe it is, Bill," Ted answered with a massive grin all over his face.

Both of them then looked at each other and shouted, "Excellent!" They then played air guitar together in joy.

"OH, NO! NOT THEM!" the Doctor shouted.

"Oi! Who are you calling a hot girl? Not that I don't appreciate the compliment, but I am married after all," Rose said indignantly.

Then things got even weirder as Rose saw Darth Vader flash with light and someone else took his place. It was a man wearing a white body suit.

"Who are you? How did you just replace Darth Vader like that?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"What are you talking about, Rose? Vader's still standing there," the Doctor said.

"No. This guy just took his place right in front of my eyes. Can't you see him?" Rose asked.

"Oh, no! Why is this happening? I hate amateurs!" the Doctor protested as he suddenly knew just who Rose was talking about.

Dr. Samuel Beckett looked at all of the people around him in confusion for a moment, but then he realized from his surroundings that it looked like he was stuck in the middle of a Star Wars movie. He put that together with the fact that one of them had just called him Vader, and that really was not making his day so far. He sighed in despair as he said to himself, "Oh, boy!"

**Next: Emperor Palpatine appears to take the gems for himself while the Doctor tries to deal with all of his lost fellow time travelers without being driven insane by them! **


	4. Star Wars Part 2

CHAPTER 4

THE SECOND PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: STAR WARS PART TWO

I do not own Doctor Who, Star Wars, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Back to the Future, Quantum Leap, or Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the Star Wars characters in this chapter, this story takes place between The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi.**

"Hello, Dr. Beckett," the Doctor said to Sam.

"How do you know me?" Sam asked in surprise.

"We've met before. You once leaped into one of my companions, Steven, and helped me to save a distant planet from the Daleks," the Doctor said.

"I don't remember. I have problems remembering things sometimes. It's an effect of the way I travel through time," Sam admitted.

"I know. I know all about Project Quantum Leap. I researched it after we met. I have to say that your way of time travel is very ingenious although only being able to travel within the years of your own lifetime and in other peoples' bodies is not the way I'd prefer to time travel at all. I'll take the TARDIS any day," the Doctor said.

"The TARDIS?" Sam asked.

"That's his time machine, Sam. It allows him to travel anywhere in time and space. He told you about it the last time you met, but you don't remember that due to your Swiss cheese memory. Some people have all the luck. He gets to travel through time in style while you're trapped in tall, dark, and gruesome here," said a voice from behind Sam.

Sam turned to see that it was Al Calavicci, Sam's holographic guide and advisor from his own time. Al always helped him to figure out exactly what had gone wrong in time that he had to fix using historical information from the Project's computer, Ziggy.

That was the reason that he traveled from person to person. He had to fix what had gone wrong in their lives and set time back on its proper course so that he could leap out and on to the next person. He was trapped in time as he moved from person to person fixing their lives while unable to return to his own. It had been this way ever since he had attempted time travel in the first place. He hoped someday to finally leap back into his own body and to be able to go back home.

"I'm trapped in Darth Vader, Al. How did I get trapped in someone who's only a character in a movie?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet, Sam. Ziggy's working on it. So far he had nothing at all on this leap in his databanks. It's like you're not even supposed to be here," Al said.

"You're probably not. This is an alternate universe where Star Wars is real instead of a movie series," Rose said.

Al looked at Rose in surprise because no one but Sam was usually able to see him although there had been special circumstances in the past where this had proven not to be true. Al looked Rose up and down and smiled at what he saw. He was suddenly very glad that this particular person could see him.

"Hello! Who are you exactly?" Al said with a huge smile.

"I'm a happily married woman is who I am! If you want to keep your legs attached to your body, you'd better stop ogling me!" Rose warned him.

"That's Al Calavicci, isn't it?" the Doctor asked with a sigh.

"I don't know. We haven't been properly introduced. He's more interesting in leering at me than in actual communication," Rose said in an irritated voice.

"That sounds like him alright," the Doctor said as he let out a soft moan.

"Sorry, Blondie! I didn't mean to cause any offense," Al said although he still continued to look at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Al! Can we get back to the reasons why I'm here? What am I supposed to do on this leap?" Sam asked.

Al looked at the small hand-held device that was his link to Ziggy and could still see nothing on it. Ziggy continued to act as if Sam was still in mid-leap. Al began to hit the link to try to get it to work, but he had no success.

"Sorry, Sam! Ziggy's convinced that you're not even here. He thinks that you're in the middle of a leap at the moment, and I can't seem to convince him otherwise," Al said as he continued to push buttons on the link.

"I already told you that we're in an alternate universe. That's probably why your computer can't find any information on it," Rose said.

"That's not right though. Sam's not supposed to be able to travel to alternate universes. At least not as far as I know," Al said with a worried look on his face.

Rose began to feel more sympathetic to Al as she could see that he actually did care about Sam. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"You're in the wrong universe entirely, Dr. Beckett, and so are we. I know why we're here, but I have no idea why you are or why Doctor Brown and Bill and Ted over there suddenly got waylaid here either," the Doctor said to Sam.

"I can't understand how my machine could go so far off course as to wind up in another universe. It's never done that before," Doc Brown said in confusion.

"I know. It's totally bogus! The worst thing is that we finally get to meet Darth Vader, and he gets taken over by another dude as soon as we get here. Most unrighteous!" Bill said.

"Definitely unrighteous. At least we still have some excellent babes to look at as a consolation prize," Ted said as he pointed at Rose and Jenny.

"I'm not exactly sure what the surfer kid just said, but I think that I agree with the sentiment of it if I understand it correctly," Al said.

Rose began to start glowing with Vortex energy as she shouted, "That's it! I am so tired of being ogled and hit on! I certainly don't like it being done to my daughter! The next one of you who says anything else about how hot we are or stares at either of us for longer than two seconds is going to lose some body parts!"

"Ted, I am most terrified right now," Bill said with a look of fear on his face.

"I believe I'm going to need a clean pair of underwear once this is over with, Bill. Remind me never to make that bodacious blonde angry ever again. Seeing her get mad is most heinous," Ted said through gritted teeth.

Even Al looked scared, and he was only there as a hologram. For all he knew though, Rose was so powerful that she might be able to somehow reach through time and smack even him!

"I'd listen to her if I were you, boys. My wife once disintegrated an entire army of Daleks with a gesture," the Doctor said with a huge grin on his face. He was enjoying this immensely.

"What are you smiling about? I'd think that you'd be mad too," Rose hissed at him.

"I am mad, but you have them so terrified that it's practically hilarious," the Doctor admitted.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball!" Rose said angrily.

"I knew it! You're a huge Star Wars fangirl! That's a direct quote from one of the movies!" the Doctor said in triumph.

"Nice try. Everyone who's seen Star Wars knows that quote. Mickey made me watch it about a billion times so some of it had to soak through into my brain," Rose said.

"I've really got to see those movies sometime. I am totally lost here," Jenny said.

"You didn't miss anything, trust me. I never saw what was so great about that movie anyway. All about aliens and weird outer space stuff like a shoot-out in a space cantina," Al said.

"Really? Sounds like my life. I once got caught in the middle of a fight in a bar once on Rigus. That was messy. I actually lost my ponytail in that one. It took forever to grow it back," Jenny said with a fond smile on her face.

"When was this?" Rose asked with a horrified look on her face.

"That was when I was alone by myself for so many years. I was in the bar to protect an ambassador from assassination. He hired me as his bodyguard. Some group that wanted to start a war hired about twenty assassins to kill him, and I fought them all off by myself to save his life. I won," Jenny said with a wide grin on her face.

Rose hugged Jenny close to her as she shuddered. "I'm so glad that I wasn't there. I'd have probably dropped over from all the stress," Rose said with a tense look on her face.

"Mum, you said that you were going to cool it with the overprotectiveness from now on," Jenny reminded her as she rolled her eyes at her.

"I am, sweetheart. I am. I can still be horrified at what you did in the past though, can't I?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so, but don't dwell on it for too long. I'm okay now, and I'm all in one piece," Jenny said with a chuckle.

"It's a wonder," Rose said as she hugged Jenny to her tightly for a moment.

"Lord Vader, why are these people still alive? I would have expected them all to be dead by now," said a familiar voice whose tone was filled with hatred that came oozing out of every word. It was Emperor Palpatine, the Sith Lord who was the undisputed master of the Dark Side of the Force and the ruler of the Empire.

"Sam, that's your cue. You have to say something, or he's going to start pouring out the lightning bolts from his hands on everyone there including you," Al warned.

"I thought you weren't a fan," Sam said to him in a low voice.

"I'm not. One of my ex-wives made me watch those movies about a hundred times. She was nuts about them. I think she had a huge crush on Han Solo or was it the blonde kid? Maybe she liked them both. I can't remember," Al rambled on.

"Will someone please shut the hologram up before I do it for him?" Rose muttered under her breath.

Al immediately stopped talking. He was afraid to even breathe wrong around Rose right now. Jenny gave him a friendly smile as if to say that her mother was more bark than bite, but Al wasn't taking any chances. He liked Jenny. She seemed to be a sweet kid, but her mom was just downright dangerous.

"I expect an answer, Lord Vader," the Emperor said in a cold voice.

"Say something, Sam," Al prompted nervously.

It was bad enough that he kept being threatened by Blondie. Now he had the Prince of Darkness here to add to his troubles as well and with Al's luck he could probably see him too just like Rose could.

Sam did his best Darth Vader impression as he said, "I was just about to take them down to the cells below us for interrogation, my master. I believe that they may have important information to give us about the location of a secret Rebel base that was previously unknown to us."

"Say, that's pretty good. You must have watched those movies a lot too," Al said with a newfound sense of respect for Sam's acting abilities and improvisation skills.

"Very good, Lord Vader! I expect to hear more about this hidden Rebel base shortly," the Emperor said as he turned to leave.

"He's working with them, my lord," Eris said as she appeared next to the Emperor and prevented him from going.

"He would not do such a thing. Lord Vader is loyal to me beyond question," the Emperor said.

"That's just it though. That is not Darth Vader. Someone has taken over his body. He's controlling your servant even now as we speak," Eris said.

"Do not dare to lie to me, alien! You're lucky I haven't killed you already just for being here. You never did give me a satisfactory explanation for how you got into this maximum security fortress unseen by some of my best troops," the Emperor threatened her.

"Can't you sense that he's different, my lord? Surely you can feel it with your immense power," Eris said.

"I really wish someone would shut her up," Al grumbled.

"I've been trying to for centuries. Nothing works," Rose said in a low voice.

The Emperor reached out through his connection to the Force and realized that Vader was indeed different. He could feel that he was no longer the same man somehow as he was only an hour ago. Eris was right it seemed.

The Emperor's hands began to glow with power as he said coldly, "If you are Lord Vader, you will know how to block my attack with ease; and if you are not, I can always get a new apprentice."

"Al!" Sam said with fear in his voice.

Al kept hitting his link over and over again, but Ziggy still came up with nothing.

"Try to use the force," Al said in desperation.

"That's your big advice! Try to use the force?" Sam said.

Sam ran as the Emperor unleashed a massive barrage of purple Force Lightning against him. Everyone but Rose, Jenny, and the Doctor ran from it in terror.

The Doctor scanned the air with his sonic screwdriver, and his eyes flew upward in appreciation of the power levels that the Emperor was pouring out of his hands at the hapless Sam. The Emperor was pouring out enough energy to fry Sam alive even inside of Darth Vader's heavy armor.

"Why don't you pick on someone more on your own power level?" Rose said as she challenged the Sith Lord.

The Emperor looked at her with great interest as he could feel the power hidden inside of her. If he could have her as an apprentice, the Rebel Alliance would fall before him in no time!

"Let's see how powerful you really are. Feel the power of the Dark Side!" the Emperor said as he now unleashed his Force Lightning on Rose.

The Doctor looked on in terror as the massive energy bolts reached out for his wife. He used his sonic screwdriver to deflect as much of it as he could, but some of it still reached her. He wasn't sure if even Rose's power could protect her against this type of attack or not. It was unlike anything that he had ever seen in their own universe after all.

Rose easily deflected the Emperor's attack right back at him, and he had to duck to keep from getting hit by it himself. She saw the Doctor's worried expression and laughed at him as she said, "Really, Doctor. You worry too much. You'd think I'd never stood up to a crazy man with energy coming out of his hands before! It happens to me all of the time."

"Great Scott! Such power being wielded by a single human being is just amazing. If I could somehow harness that power, I could easily use it to provide the 1.21 gigawatts that the flux capacitor needs without having to use a steam engine," Doc Brown said in admiration as he watched the battle from a safe distance.

"Good luck on getting him to agree to teach you how to use it. Besides, I don't think that anyone outside of this dimension would probably have the ability to use the Force anyway," the Doctor said.

"Oh, well. It was a great dream while it lasted. Of course, maybe I could come up with a way to harness the power necessary even without the Force. Maybe I could somehow use static electricity or the electrical impulses of the brain to do it. I'll have to experiment with that if I ever get back home," Doc Brown mused to himself.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes as he said in a low whisper, "Amateurs!"

"Fall! Why don't you fall?" the Emperor shouted at Rose as he continued to hurl lightning bolt after lightning bolt at her without stopping.

"I don't feel like it. As soon as you want to call it quits though, I'm all for it," Rose replied with a mad grin on her face as she continued to deflect each of the Emperor's attacks back on him and did major damage to their surroundings in the process.

The Emperor quickly lost his smugness and began to scream like a wild animal. He pulled out his lightsaber and came running toward her with it as he flashed it around at phenomenal speed.

Rose pulled out her own lightsaber, and the two of them clashed their weapons together. Rose felt like she was fighting against a cyclone as the Emperor seemed to be everywhere at once. He was hacking and slashing at her in such a savage frenzy that even her expert sword fighting skills could barely keep up with him.

"You are only delaying the inevitable. Soon even you will fall before the power of the Dark Side as you feel its fury just before you die!" the Emperor spat out in a venom filled voice.

Rose decided that she'd had enough of this hateful little man. She decided to take him down quickly before he hurt someone. She began to glow with golden energy until she was so bright that the Emperor couldn't even see her. Then she reached out with her power and disintegrated his lightsaber with it.

The Emperor looked at her in incomprehension. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never seen power of this kind before, not even from the Force.

Rose then proceeded to bombard him with energy bolts of her own that he quickly countered with his Force Lightning. They continued to do battle in this way as each tried to overwhelm the other with their attacks only to have them deflected or blocked in turn.

"This is totally awesome, Ted! Maybe we should do something to help though," Bill suggested.

"I think that we totally should because the blonde girl really needs our help. That royal ugly dude is really giving her a lot of attitude," Ted agreed.

"Just stay out of it. You'll just wind up getting in the way and distracting her," the Doctor said.

Bill and Ted ran back to their phone booth and started to come up with a plan anyway though. The Doctor sighed. He just had a face that no one listened to. Those two idiots were now probably going to wind up getting everyone killed if he didn't stop them.

"Leave that to me, Doctor. I'll talk them out of it," Doc Brown said as he blocked the Doctor's way. Doc Brown went over to talk to the rapidly gesturing duo as he joined into their conversation.

From what the Doctor could see, he wasn't helping anything. Now the three of them began rapidly talking to each other. The Doctor just knew that they were planning something foolhardy and stupid that was just going to make things worse. If anyone was going to do something stupid around here, it should be him! Leave that kind of thing to the professionals he always said.

"You're worried that they're going to mess things up royally, aren't you?" Jenny asked the Doctor.

"Yes. I know that they will. You don't understand, Jenny. Amateurs always make things worse when it comes to time travel. They should stay out of it and leave it to those of us who know what we're doing," the Doctor replied.

"Half of the time you still don't get to where you want to go in the TARDIS, and you've been traveling in it for nine hundred years. You still make your share of mistakes too," Jenny pointed out.

"Yeah, and I actually know what I'm doing. Just think about how much worse their mistakes are going to be because they don't," the Doctor protested.

"I could go over there and try to help them. Maybe I can stop them from doing anything too crazy," Sam said as he entered into their conversation.

"You should just stay out of it, Sam. Let the Doctor mess with those other guys," Al advised.

"Maybe this is why I'm here, Al. To stop the others from doing something that will only make things worse," Sam theorized.

"According to Ziggy, you're not even here at all so I don't think so," Al said.

"Maybe the same person that brought them here brought you here as well. Maybe you're all supposed to be here to help us," Jenny suggested.

"That could be. Maybe whoever's leaping me wants me to save Rose," Sam said.

"I don't think that whoever or whatever's behind your leaps is behind this one, Sam," Al said.

"I agree. Someone is interfering by bringing you all here. I don't know if it's in some misguided attempt to help us or not, but we don't need the help. Rose has it all in hand. Jenny, go help her and put a stop to all of this quickly before the amateurs wind up blowing up this universe or something," the Doctor said.

Jenny went to help her mother, and the two of them combined their powers to take on the Emperor together. The Emperor began to rapidly weaken before their assault, and it seemed as if the two of them had won the day at last.

Suddenly Doc Brown's train came out of nowhere as it sped towards the three of them sending Rose and Jenny running for cover to get out of its way as it pushed the Emperor into Bill and Ted's waiting phone booth which had just appeared out of nowhere. Bill and Ted quickly hopped in the phone booth and disappeared with the Emperor still inside of it!

"I thought that you were going to stop them!" the Doctor yelled at Doc Brown.

"I decided that their plan wasn't half bad and decided to help instead," Doc Brown said as he shrugged.

"What was the plan? Where did they take him?" the Doctor asked in a panic.

"They were going to dump him back in the distant past back in the time 'before there were any dudes' is what they said. That was the idea all along to somehow get him in the phone booth and then dump him back in prehistory where he could live out his natural lifespan and cause no further harm to anyone except a few primitive creatures," Doc Brown said.

"You don't know what that might do to the timestream of this universe! We have no idea when or how life evolved on this planet. It could have been much quicker than on Earth. This whole world may be about to go through a catastrophic change in nature that may set off a domino effect that could destroy this entire universe!" the Doctor said in utter frustration.

Seconds later, the phone booth returned with the Emperor still inside of it. He threw Bill and Ted aside like they were garbage as he strode toward Rose once again.

"Idiots! To think that they actually believed that they had a chance of stopping a Sith Lord!" the Emperor said with disgust.

"Or that could happen," the Doctor said with a sigh of relief.

Jenny ran to check on Bill and Ted and smiled as she found that they were still alive. The Emperor must have kept them alive in case he couldn't find his way back with their time machine. Either that, or he didn't consider them worth killing. They were both just knocked out cold.

Suddenly Ted came to life and said as he looked at Jenny, "Is this heaven because I like what I'm seeing of it so far?"

Jenny just laughed at him and shook her head. She was beginning to like these two despite herself.

Rose had finally reached the limit of her patience with the Emperor. She knew that she couldn't destroy him because his ultimate defeat at the hands of Darth Vader was a fixed point in time that had to happen. She decided to do something else that would be almost as good and give them all time to get away from here with the gems.

Rose waved her hand at the Emperor, and he began to disappear right in front of her. He screamed in impotent rage as he asked, "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm sending you to 'a wretched hive of scum and villainy', your highness. I think you'll fit right in there. Be sure and have a drink on me. By the time you get back here, we'll all be long gone," Rose said with a chuckle.

After the Emperor vanished, the Doctor said, "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"I had to get him weakened enough to be able to do it that's why. He was pretty tough, and he just kept fighting back against every attempt that I made to do something to him. It seems that getting hit by a train and thrown back through time took the wind out of his sails just enough for me to finally get through his defenses and put a stop to him. It seems like our new allies came in handy after all," Rose said as she winked at them all.

"Excellent!" Bill said as he high fived Ted.

"Great, Rose. Encourage the amateurs, why don't you?" the Doctor said with a groan.

"Where's Eris?" Rose asked as she looked around for the renegade Time Lady.

"She's already left I'm sure. She was foiled again so she's trying to get to the location of the next gem early and beat us to it," the Doctor guessed.

"Time Dudes, how are we all supposed to get back home?" Ted asked with concern.

The Doctor walked over to their phone booth and examined it for a minute, and then he punched in a new number. He stopped before hitting the final button.

"Punch in the number five once you're ready, and you should find yourselves back in your own universe in the right time and place. Whatever brought you here is no longer keeping you here now apparently. It seems that Jenny was right. You were brought here to help us stop the Emperor. So I guess I'll just say . . . ," the Doctor said before trailing off with some mumbled words.

"I'm sorry. What was that, Doctor?" Rose asked as she tried not to laugh.

"Thank you, okay? I just wanted to say thank you to the two of you and Doc Brown," the Doctor said in an angry voice.

"You're welcome, Time Dude! See you around," Bill said as he and Ted got back into the phone booth. They punched in the final number and quickly disappeared.

"I hope not," the Doctor said.

The Doctor then went to Doc Brown's train and studied it a minute before saying, "It looks like you're free to go too. Just try to head back home the way you usually would. Thank you, Doc. I'll see you around I guess. You're not so bad I suppose."

Doc Brown hesitated for a moment before saying, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

As Doc Brown got into the train, the Doctor asked, "Where are you going, Doc? Back to the past?"

"No. I think I'll go see Marty first. I have my wife and two sons on board this train, and I was going to have him meet them. That's why I joined along with that crazy plan. I didn't want the Emperor to find out that they were onboard. I wanted to get rid of him long before that happened. Well, Marty's waiting for me back at Hilldale. I shouldn't keep him waiting any longer. I have to let him know that I'm okay. I'm sure I'll see you around later though. We just seem to have a habit of bumping into each other when we least expect it," Doc Brown said with a grin.

"Yes, we do unfortunately. Good bye," the Doctor said.

"Good bye and good luck with your search," Doc Brown said as his train went up into the air, and then disappeared after it reached a speed of eighty eight miles per hour.

"What about me? Why haven't I gone yet?" Sam asked the Doctor.

"It seems that whoever or whatever redirected you here isn't through with you yet, Dr. Beckett. I suppose that you're going to have to come with us," the Doctor said with a moan.

"Wait a minute. What if Sam suddenly leaps out, and we have Darth Vader to deal with?" Rose said.

"We have to take that chance. We can't leave Sam trapped here in a universe where he doesn't belong. There could be all kinds of consequences if he stays. We'll just wait and see if he leaves, and then bring Vader back here if and when he does," the Doctor said.

"Well, Sam. I guess you're going to be our newest crew member for the time being anyway," Rose said as she smiled at him.

"I'd just like to know why I'm here for in the first place," Sam said in dismay.

"Maybe we'll all find out soon, and then you can finally go back to your own universe," Rose said sympathetically.

"Yeah and then I'll just be trapped in the usual way," Sam said sadly.

Rose gave him a small smile of encouragement as the four of them got into their two TARDISes and left for their next destination. They hoped that Eris hadn't already beaten them to the next piece of the Eye already.

Back on Mos Eisley, the Emperor fumed as he waited for some of his stormtroopers on the planet to find him. He knew that many of them frequented the local bars here. All that he had to do was to wait for their eventual arrival. He amused himself while he waited by watching the frequent bar fights that seemed to break out here from time to time.

The golden woman had been right about one thing. He did fit right in here. This place was steeped in the Dark Side, and it already helped him to quickly replenish his powers. He would have to remember to return to this place in the future whenever he needed to in order to periodically recharge his connection to the Dark Side.

He would also have to remember the name of the drink that he had ordered and have it served onboard his new Death Star that was already well on the way to being constructed even as he sat here. Soon the entire galaxy and then the entire universe would belong to him. It was inevitable. The Dark Side always won in the end.

Eris' TARDIS appeared before a sign saying "Welcome to Sunnydale". She detected no other TARDISes nearby so she realized with a smile that she had arrived here first before the Doctor and Arkytior.

She quickly began to search for the hidden gem here as she walked slowly through the rapidly darkening city before her. She had no idea that she was being followed by a young blonde woman who had seen her TARDIS just appear out of nowhere and automatically assumed that she must be yet another in a long series of demons there to cause havoc in Sunnydale.

"Well, Mr. Pointy, it seems that you and I have another demon or vampire to go after tonight. We never do seem to have a nice quiet night off, do we?" Buffy Summers said in a low voice to the wooden stake in her hand.

She shook her head at herself as she realized what she had just done.

"My social life has sunken to an all new low now. I'm actually having a conversation with a stake. I really need to get out there and have a real life sometime soon!" Buffy whispered to herself with a quiet sigh as she continued to silently follow after Eris.

**Next: As if you hadn't already guessed, the next part of the Eye is to be found in Sunnydale. Eris joins forces with a major Buffy villain in order to find it quicker while our heroes must work together with Buffy and her friends in order to stop them. Also, what is the deal with Sam Beckett? Why hasn't he leaped yet? Plus you know I have to have the Doctor and Rose meet Giles. You already know what's coming I'm sure.**


	5. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Part 1

CHAPTER 5

THE THIRD PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER PART ONE

I do not own Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, or Spider-Man, and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters in this chapter, this story takes place toward the end of Season 3 of that show.**

Buffy had silently followed Eris for about ten minutes before Eris finally said in a loud voice, "Is there a reason that you're walking around behind me with a pointed wooden stake? It couldn't be that you're thinking about using it on me, are you? If you are, that would be a very, very big mistake!"

"Well you see that depends on who you are and what you've come here for. A woman appearing inside of a strange box out of nowhere is a new one even for Sunnydale. I figure that you must be yet another new demon here to have a pow wow with the Mayor. Either that or you're some really powerful vampire. Either way, I can't let you just roam around the streets at night and kill people. The Sunnydale Chamber of Commerce would take away my slaying privileges. Not to mention what it would do to the tourism industry. People from all around the world come here to see the incredible number of cemeteries that we have here after all. It's not just a mecca for the undead anymore," Buffy joked.

"You remember me of someone else I know. She's another blonde who's always ready with a witty remark," Eris said.

"A friend of yours?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"My worst enemy," Eris said.

"Of course! That's my luck after all. Why should anything go well?" Buffy said.

"I have no quarrel with you despite your reminding me of that annoying little pest. Just go on about your business and leave me alone to conduct mine," Eris said.

"What business is that then?" Buffy asked as she refused to go away.

"It's nothing to concern you, girl. I'm not a vampire or a demon, and I'm not here to kill anyone except that blonde I told you about if she shows up. Why don't you just go away and play with your little stick there somewhere else?" Eris said dismissively.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that because something about you just says bad news to me. You're setting off my spider sense big time," Buffy said.

Eris' eyes filled with anger as her patience with this girl wore thin. Despite what Arkytior might think of her, she was not usually a violent person; and she had no wish to harm Buffy at all. That being said though if she didn't get out of her way soon, she would have to deal with her as swiftly as possible; and she would not be pulling her punches. She couldn't let anyone stand in the way of her destiny. She would soon be the future ruler of everything after all.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Blondie. Move out of my way, or I will make you wish you had!" Eris said in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I can't do that. Not until I know what you're here for. I mean maybe we are both the good guys here, but how can I know until you tell me?" Buffy asked.

"I am here to find something that doesn't belong in your world. Once I find it, I will take it and leave. That's all. It's nothing of any consequence to you whatsoever. Just move out of my way now, or I will make you," Eris threatened.

"Is it a part of some kind of powerful weapon that you'll use to take over the whole of time and space with by any chance?" Buffy asked.

Eris' eyes went wide at this as she said, "How could you possibly know that? Are you working with Arkytior?"

"Oh, my God! I actually got it right! I was just thinking of the worst possible scenario and fitting it in to the nightmare that passes for my life now thinking that it couldn't possibly be that bad. I guess I was wrong though. It is. My life really does suck that much! It's like a plot straight out of a TV show," Buffy complained.

"I have had enough of your rambling. I tried to spare you this because you're still just a kid, but I will no longer show you any mercy. Just remember that you brought this on yourself," Eris said as she assumed a fighting stance.

"So you know Kung Fu, is that it? Is that supposed to impress me?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

"I am a master of all forms of unarmed combat. Do not test me, girl. I truly do not want to hurt you," Eris said.

"Don't worry. You won't," Buffy said with a grin as she started to punch Eris in the jaw.

Eris quickly blocked her punch and delivered a smashing roundhouse punch of her own to Buffy's jaw instead that sent the slayer reeling. Eris felt terrible for doing this because despite all evidence to the contrary she did have a conscience and beating up a girl this young just felt wrong to her, especially given her superior Time Lord abilities. It had to be done though. She would not be denied her destiny by anyone, especially not this bratty little child.

Eris started to punch Buffy in the side of the head next as she attempted to knock her out as quickly and efficiently as possible, but she was the one whose blow was blocked this time. Buffy blocked her attack and quickly delivered one of her own as she performed a sweeping attack with her foot that knocked the legs right out from under Eris.

As Eris fell to the ground in surprise, Buffy jumped up on top of her and pinned her to the ground in one swift movement. She then took her stake and aimed it over Eris' left heart. Eris just shook her head. She couldn't believe that this stupid girl was still convinced that she was a vampire.

"I am not a vampire!" Eris said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you are, you're not human that's for sure. No one human hits that hard," Buffy said.

"No, I am not human, girl. I am a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey. My species is far superior to your own. We are to humans as you are to the insects beneath your feet," Eris said with disdain.

"Well, someone thinks highly of themself! So you're an alien, huh? That's another first for me then. I usually don't slay aliens. I wonder if they're as easy as vampires. I really don't want to find out though. Don't give me an excuse to. I'll just take you to my Watcher, and he'll be able to tell me what's what and whether I should kill you or not. How's that sound to you?" Buffy asked.

"You're not taking me anywhere! I will not let Arkytior collect another piece of the Eye before me. Not this time," Eris said as she struggled to get out from under Buffy.

"I don't know who this person is that you keep talking about, but I think that I like her already. If she's out to keep the Eye away from you, then she can't be that bad," Buffy said.

"I think that I like you too if you've already figured that out," a voice said behind Buffy.

Buffy risked turning her head to look at the newcomer behind her as she kept Eris firmly pinned down to the ground. She saw a blonde woman standing there with a warm smile on her face.

"Let me guess. Arkytior, right?" Buffy asked.

Rose was surprised at this as she had arrived too late to hear Eris mention her name. She responded to Buffy's question by asking, "How could you possibly know that? I don't even go by that name anymore. I haven't for a long time now."

"I know because you're all that Big Mouth here can talk about. She won't shut up about you. Seriously, I think she's obsessed with you or something. You'd better watch out, or you might find yourself tied up somewhere in her basement sometime," Buffy warned.

"There's a horrifying mental picture. Thanks so much for putting it in my head. She's not obsessed with me as much as with my husband. She has it in her head that she's going to get him someday after she takes me out of the picture," Rose explained.

"Oh, she's one of those then. I get you now. I hate those girls who just can't take no for an answer. Especially the whopping mega psycho kind! Although you'd think that when he got married to you that she might have gotten a clue then that he just wasn't that into her," Buffy said.

"I will crush you, Arkytior. You and your new little friend here will kneel before me once I have the Eye. Then you will both be mine to torment for all eternity!" Eris threatened.

"Shut up, Psycho Woman. The sane people are trying to have a conversation here," Buffy said.

"When did I ever say that I was sane?" Rose joked.

"Compared to her, you're the poster child for normality. That's enough for me," Buffy said.

"I'm here to stop her from getting this artifact from my world that will let her control all of time and space. There's a piece of it here that I need to get to before she does. I'll just take her off of your hands and put her somewhere where she can't hurt anyone or prevent me from getting it," Rose said.

"I get a good feeling from you like I can trust you, but I'm still not sure just who's the good guy and who's the bad guy here or if either of you are on the Light Side of the Force or not. I need to know that for sure before I just stand aside and let you have something that could give your complete control over everything," Buffy said.

"I understand. I really do. Ok, I'll go along with whatever little test that you want to give me to prove that I'm not as bad as Eris here. What do you want me to do?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to bring you to my Watcher. He's kind of like my mentor. He teaches me how to fight vampires, demons, and whatever else I need to put down. He'll know for sure whether either of you are really demons in disguise or something else that's out to destroy Mom, Apple Pie, and all of that other good stuff. Is that okay with you?" Buffy asked.

"That's fine. I know Yoda if that helps any. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I used him as a character reference," Rose said.

"Seriously? Star Wars is real?" Buffy asked in awe.

"Yep. I'll show you something that Yoda himself helped me build once. I'm just going to show it to you. I'm not going to attack you with it," Rose said.

She held out her hand, and her light saber suddenly appeared in it from the pocket dimension that Time Lords sometimes used to store things in. She then turned the lightsaber on, and Buffy stared with wide eyes at its humming pink blade.

"You have an actual lightsaber, and it's pink! I have a friend named Xander who would be going nuts right about now if he were here. He'd probably pass out from just the sight of this alone," Buffy said with a huge grin.

"A huge Star Wars fanboy, huh?" Rose asked as she turned the lightsaber off and sent it away again.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Buffy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, are we talking about Mickey and his obsession with all things Star Wars again?" the Doctor asked as he suddenly appeared on the scene.

"Where have you been? I swear I need to put a bell around your neck so that I can keep track of you," Rose said with a grin.

"I don't need for you to watch over me everywhere that I go. I'm not a child you know," the Doctor pouted.

"No, you're not. You're much worse," Rose quipped.

As the Doctor pouted once again, Buffy began to laugh her head off. She was convinced now more than ever that these were the good guys, but she had to make sure. She knew that Giles would know for certain.

"Laugh all that you want with him while you still can, Arkytior. Soon he will belong to me, and you will have never existed at all," Eris threatened.

"Can you two help me tie up Psycho Lady here? I'm really tired of having to hold her down because it means that I have to keep listening to her rant. Her entire dialogue seems to be lifted from the curriculum of Villains 101. Has she always been this delusional?" Buffy asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Rose responded.

After the Doctor and Rose helped Buffy tie Eris up, the four of them then went to the library where Rupert Giles, the school's librarian and Buffy's Watcher, waited for them. He was as usual sitting at a table with his nose buried deep within some ancient book as he more than likely researched something horrible that Buffy was probably happier not knowing about.

As Giles looked up from his book, both the Doctor and Rose gasped as they said in unison, "Brother Lassar?"

"What? No, I'm afraid I've never been a monk. I'm a librarian," Giles said in confusion.

"What is it with all of these people who we keep running into who look like Brother Lassar lately? First Uther and now him," Rose said in amazement.

"It's Spatial Genetic Multiplicity gone wild it seems. That's three different people who look exactly the same over three distinct and otherwise completely separate realities. I may have to write a paper on this sometime and present it to the Academy. Maybe I'd get an honorary degree out of it," the Doctor said.

"Now who's delusional?" Eris asked from where she laid tied up on the floor.

"Why is there a woman tied up in the middle of my library, Buffy, and who are these strange people?" Giles asked in complete bewilderment.

"Strange?!" the Doctor said insulted.

"I keep telling you, Doctor, that if you keep talking like that and walking around dressed as you are that people are going to naturally assume that you've just escaped from the local loony bin," Rose quipped.

"What's wrong with the way that I dress?" the Doctor asked as he began to pout once more.

"I must say that I rather like his dress style. Tweed is most comfortable and efficient," Giles said.

"Finally, I've found someone who gets just how cool I look! I knew I'd like you. I said it to myself as soon as I saw you. I said to myself 'There's a man who has excellent fashion sense!'" the Doctor babbled with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, great! Now there's two of them! This universe can't possibly hand two people with such a horrible lack of taste without imploding I'm sure," Buffy said with a groan.

Both the Doctor and Giles glared at her for that comment as Rose tried very hard to keep from laughing. She lasted about five seconds.

As Rose burst out laughing and couldn't stop, Buffy explained to Giles just what had been happening lately. He looked at the Doctor, Rose, and Eris with a discerning and somewhat skeptical eye as he said, "Aliens? You don't look or act anything like aliens to me. Are you sure that you didn't just run across some escapees from the local sanitarium, Buffy?"

"Very funny! I thought that you were cool because you have such a keen dress sense, but apparently I was wrong. It's very rare for me to be wrong, but sometimes it actually happens," the Doctor said with a frown.

"My husband, the original Mr. Modesty himself," Rose said with a sigh.

"I'm ignoring you right now for the sake of speeding this up some, Rose. We don't have all day to argue about this, Mr. Giles. We need to find an ancient artifact of incalculable power that is hidden somewhere in your dimension before some unscrupulous person does, or they could use it to cause untold damage to all of reality not just in this universe but in every other one as well. With even one piece of the Eye of Rassilon, someone could reshape this reality of yours to their every little whim. With all of them reassembled together once more, all realities would bend to their will, and free will would no longer exist anywhere," the Doctor explained.

"Thanks! That's good to know. I'll be sure to tell the Mayor everything that you just said. I'm sure that something like that would come in useful to him and to me too for that matter. I'm just salivating at the thought of a universe with no Buffy in it," Faith said as she suddenly entered the library with an army of demons and vampires by her side. They were all allied with the Mayor of Sunnydale in one way or another.

Faith was a vampire slayer as well whose watcher had been killed, and Buffy had thought at first that she could trust her until she turned on her and joined forces with her enemy, the Mayor, who was pretty much at the center of just about everything evil in Sunnydale. Now she had become his little errand girl who he sent out to do all of his dirty work for him, which turned out to mainly be assassinations.

The vampires and demons with Faith kept the Doctor, Rose, Buffy, and Giles busy while Faith quickly ran to Eris' side and untied her. She then led her out of the library and outside as she said, "It's a good thing for you that the Mayor got anxious and sent me out to find you. I knew that more than likely you got captured by B over there. Now that I've rescued you, you're going to repay the Mayor's kindness just like you promised to do if you know what's good for you."

"Of course! I always keep my word. Just be sure that the Mayor keeps his. Believe me, he doesn't want me as an enemy and neither do you! When I find the gem, I'll use it to make this universe into his own personal playground just as I promised. All I need is his help in keeping my enemies away from me until I locate it," Eris said.

"Five by five, Alien Lady. Working together, we'll all get what we want. You get the weird guy with the big chin, the Mayor gets unlimited power, and I get Buffy's head on a stick. We all win!" Faith said with an evil smile.

Meanwhile in a different part of Sunnydale, Jenny and Sam Beckett still in the body of Darth Vader were looking for the Doctor and Rose with no success. Jenny had been told by Rose not to use her powers unless it was absolutely necessary in order to avoid any potential unwanted attention in the dimensions that they were visiting, and she had mostly stuck to that agreement. Now she found that she had to, however, as they had been looking for her parents for over an hour and still had found no trace of them anywhere.

Jenny's eyes began to glow with white energy as she used her Vortex powers to search for Rose and the Doctor. While she did so, Al suddenly had a major revelation to give to Sam about his mission here during this leap.

"Sam, you're not going to believe this, but Ziggy's finally come up with something about your mission here. It sounds absolutely crazy, but Ziggy just keeps spitting it out as if it's the absolute truth. With all of the problems that you've had in this leap though, I'd take what he said with a grain of salt," Al said.

"Well, what did he say?" Sam asked with eagerness.

He was desperate to get out of this mess and move on from this particular leap as soon as possible. It was definitely his weirdest leap ever.

"Ziggy says that you're here to use this Eye of Rassilon that everyone keeps talking about. You're supposed to use it to fix everything that's ever gone wrong with time all at once. You'd be using it to complete all of the missions that you would ever have to do all at the same time so that you wouldn't ever have a reason to leap anymore. Ziggy says that if you do this then the next leap for you would be the leap home!" Al said.

Sam looked at Al in shock as he wondered if this could possibly be true. Could this be his final leap before the leap home? He desperately hoped with all of his heart that Ziggy was right.

**Next: It's the Mayor and Faith vs. Buffy, Rose, and the Doctor as Eris uses their battle to buy herself the time that she needs to find the hidden gem in this world. Jenny and Sam may have something to say about whether she winds up getting it or not though. So might a certain archeologist who's been pulled out of their own world. Yeah, it's probably the one that you think it is (especially if you read the disclaimer above).**


	6. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Part 2

CHAPTER 6

THE THIRD PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER PART TWO

I do not own Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, or Supernatural, and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters in this chapter, this story takes place toward the end of Season 3 of that show. Indiana Jones comes from not long after Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Sam and Dean Winchester come from Season 5 of Supernatural.**

While Buffy, Rose, the Doctor, and Giles were battling with the Mayor's group of vampires and demons, two more people suddenly appeared in the middle of Sunnydale who did not belong in that world. A Vortex Manipulator brought Professor River Song and a man in a fedora with a bull whip to the site of a prehistoric dig on the outskirts of Sunnydale.

"Do you see now, Indiana? This site is sure to yield all kinds of priceless Native American artifacts. There are a lot of them right there that I've already dug up earlier," River said to the man with the whip.

"You just told me that this was another universe entirely, River. I want artifacts from my own world not someone else's," Henry 'Indiana' Jones, Jr. said.

Indy was not put off at all by realizing that he was now on another Earth. He had been to parallel worlds before with River after all. He had traveled to many different places throughout time and space with her ever since he had met here back in Chicago in the 1920s. After all of the strange things that he had seen in his life, a time traveler who could go anywhere that they wanted in time and space wasn't so hard to believe in anymore.

"I would have thought that you would have flipped over the chance to at least get to see these artifacts. This site won't be discovered on your world for decades until the owner of the land dies, and it falls into the hands of the government. Now you can get a chance to discover them first before anyone else. The same items are in this dig as you would find if you went to this spot on your own world and dug it up including one item in particular. It's this universe's copy of that one little artifact that you would have already found if you hadn't been prohibited from digging on this spot in your own world," River said.

"You mean the Mask of Coronado? That's the one item that could prove that Coronado made it this far west. It would prove that he was actually here once despite what the history books say," Indiana said with renewed interest in his eyes.

"Yes, it shows that you were right, Indy. You won't ever get to dig here and find out, but at least now you know that you were right. That was worth the trip, wasn't it?" River asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Thanks for at least showing me that I was right. Could I just hold it for a minute? I know that it isn't the actual one from my world, but it's close enough," Indiana asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," River said as she pulled the Mask out from underneath a collection of other artifacts that had been placed on top of it in order to hide it.

She gave it to Indiana, and he smiled as he looked at it and actually touched it. It was real. He was actually holding it. He could never show it to anyone, but it was real.

"I'd be tempted to give it to you, but I know that someone will find it someday and that's a fixed point in time in this universe. I have to return it where I found it unfortunately," River said.

"So you dug all of these things up just to show me that I was right? That's an awful lot of work just to show this to me for five minutes. Not that I don't appreciate it," Indiana said as he kept looking at the golden mask with reverence.

"Don't flatter yourself, Dr. Jones. I didn't go to all of this trouble just for you. I did it to find something in particular that's a part of the mask. It's only to be found on the mask of this world so I can keep it without messing around with time too terribly much," River said as she pulled a red gem off of the mask. It was the part of the Eye that everyone had been looking for on this world.

"What is that?" Indiana asked her.

"This is the stuff that dreams are made out of, Indiana. The Doctor and Rose came all of the way here to this world in order to find this. They anticipated that they might have some trouble finding it due to Eris starting to make alliances with all of the local villains everywhere that she went therefore they asked me to come and help them this time. It's a good thing too since this particular gem needed someone with my particular skills in order to find it," River said with a huge grin.

"Somehow I doubt that it's a coincidence that they brought in an archeologist like you if they didn't already know where it was ahead of time," Indiana said.

"It's true. They could both sense where it was just not how far down. They told me to come here and get it for them since I have a certain expertise in this area you might say," River said.

"Thank you, Professor Song. Now if you'll just hand that over to me then I can call this a day," Eris said from behind Indiana.

The look on River's face told Indy that Eris probably had a gun, but he asked her about it anyway as he said, "River, does she have a gun pointed at my back right now?"

"Yep," River said with a slight smile on her face.

"I thought so," Indy said.

Indy mouthed the word duck to River, and she quickly did so as he spun around with his whip and knocked the gun right out of Eris' hand before she even had time to react. Before Eris could bend down and pick her gun back up, River pointed her own gun at her and froze her in her tracks.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. I'm really good at hitting two hearts in under five seconds with this. I trained to kill the Doctor all of my life after all," River said in a cold voice.

To her surprise, Indiana could see just a trace of regret in her eyes when she mentioned training to kill the Doctor, but it was only there for a moment. River had been trained by Madame Kovarian never to show weakness before an enemy after all.

Eris held her hands up in surrender as she said, "It seems Arkytior brought in some reinforcements. That's okay though because I have some reinforcements of my own."

Faith suddenly appeared behind River and Indiana with a crossbow pointed at them. "I'd lower that gun unless you want to become a pincushion," Faith said with a wicked smile.

River knew that the crossbow bolt probably wouldn't kill her especially since Faith only had it aimed at one of her hearts, but she didn't want to take any chances with Indiana's life so she slowly laid down her gun. Eris took the gem from River and grinned in triumph at having finally gotten a piece of the Eye at last.

"Good job. Now, like I promised I'm giving this world to the Mayor. I'll have control over every universe in Creation once I have the complete Eye so I can afford to let him have just one. I'm not that greedy," Eris said to Faith.

Eris began to concentrate as she held the gem out in front of her and held her breath as she waited for it to work.

"Well. Did it work? Nothing seems to be any different," Faith asked.

"No, it didn't. Something's wrong. It should have worked. I don't understand unless . . . ," Eris broke off in mid-sentence as she studied the gem closely.

Eris fumed with anger as she realized that the gem she was holding was a fake. She could still sense the gem's presence nearby though so she knew that River still had it somewhere.

"Where is the real one?" Eris spat out in anger.

"You'd better give it to her, or I'll shoot you both through the heart," Faith threatened.

"Oh, please. Do you think I'd be stupid enough to just come here alone with no help with you out there somewhere hunting for the gem? The gem is here alright, but it's already being guarded. I already gave the real gem to one of my friends earlier. I had a copy made just in case you showed up while I was showing the mask off to Dr. Jones here," River said with a smirk.

"No help? What am I?" Indy asked indignantly.

"Eye candy, Dr. Jones. You do look pretty nice on my arm after all. Maybe I'll keep you. Fancy getting married?" River joked.

"Not to you. Anyone that would marry you would have to be some kind of a madman," Indy said.

"He was but I still loved him anyway," River said with a chuckle.

"That's enough with the cute remarks, Professor! Give me the gem," Eris demanded.

"You're a thick one, aren't you? I told you that I already gave it to my friends. I see that you're not the trusting type though so I suppose I'll have to show you the truth. Just remember you asked for it. Show yourself, Jenny!" River said laughing.

Jenny suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Sam still in Darth Vader's body along with her. She had found her parents earlier while they were fighting with a horde of vampires and demons, and Rose had told her to go ahead and guard River's dig so that Eris wouldn't get the gem first while they were all being kept distracted. Just one gem would give Eris unbelievable power after all so it was very important that she not get her hands on any of them.

Jenny held out the gem in her hand, and it began to glow with power. She felt so tempted to use it, but Rose had warned her not to. According to legend, the Eye had been created only to be used by Rassilon by being directly bonded to his mind. If anyone else were to use it, it could possibly destroy their mind or drive them insane. Eris it seemed didn't care about that, or maybe she figured she was already insane enough already where it wouldn't matter Jenny thought to herself with a mental chuckle.

"Give me the gem, and I'll let you live. Despite who your mother is, I have no quarrel with you," Eris said.

"That's nice to know, but I'm not about to just hand this over to you just because you asked me to. I didn't just fall off the turnip truck yesterday you know. Besides that, I've already got some reality manipulating powers of my own even without using this," Jenny said as she waved her hand at Faith's crossbow, and it disintegrated in the Slayer's hands.

"Whoa! That is some serious mojo you have going for you there. By the way, is that really Darth Vader standing next to you?" Faith asked with her eyes opened wide in awe.

"Who cares if it's Darth Vader or not? Focus on the task at hand!" Eris shouted at her.

"I always wanted to meet Darth Vader ever since I was a kid. Haven't you got any heroes?" Faith asked her with a frown.

"Why does the Mayor even keep you around for?" Eris said with a groan.

"She's not that bad really once you get to know her. She's really a sweet kid at heart who's just had a couple of bad breaks in her life," Richard Wilkins the III, the Mayor of Sunnydale, suddenly said as he appeared out of nowhere.

He had just come straight from the library where he and Faith had been leading his army of supernatural creatures that he had sent to fight Buffy, Giles, Rose, and the Doctor personally for a short while. He had told Faith to accompany Eris here to get the gem while Buffy and her little group of do-gooders were being kept distracted. He had finally come here himself when he began wondering what was taking them so long.

"She has the gem, and it's not going to be easy to get it from her," Eris told him as she pointed to Jenny.

"I can see that. I can feel her power from here. I'm a pretty powerful fellow myself though, especially now since I've performed the Dedication. I don't know if you've heard or not, but I can't be killed or harmed in any way at the moment. I'm invulnerable until the Ascension," the Mayor said.

"Let's just test that, shall we?" River said as she quickly picked her gun off of the ground and shot him with it at full power.

The Mayor turned to ashes at first, and then he rapidly reassembled himself as if nothing had ever happened as he shook his finger at her.

"Do you even have a permit for that gun? I bet you don't. That's a major no no in my city. What don't we just confiscate that thing from you before you seriously hurt someone? Someone who can actually be hurt I mean," the Mayor said with an evil grin.

A number of vampires and demons appeared now running towards them, and they began to fight with River, Indiana, Jenny, and Sam while Eris, Faith, and the Mayor watched on from the sidelines. Jenny didn't seem to be too worried about the vampires and demons that were rapidly surrounding her as she was dissolving them into atoms as quickly as they appeared. These guys were nothing compared to Dracula Jenny thought to herself.

That was when a huge demon in the form of a giant bat appeared out of nowhere. The Mayor smiled to himself as he knew that this was a pure demon and was much more powerful than the diluted ones that Jenny had been fighting up until now. He had just called out one of the big guns in his arsenal. He had promised the demon a hundred sacrificial victims in exchange for its help in getting the gem that Jenny now carried.

Jenny quickly found that this demon was no pushover, and they became involved in a heated battle very quickly. Jenny kept blasting the huge bat with white bolts of energy, but it seemed to have little to no effect on it.

"This is starting to remind me of back home," Indiana said with a grin.

"You've come across things like this before?" Jenny asked him in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised at what I've come across in my time," Indiana said with an enigmatic smile on his face.

"I guarantee that you've never come across anything like this before. This is a pure demon. They almost never come to Earth anymore. It's one of the Old Ones who were here in the beginning of time. It cannot be destroyed by any of those fancy powers that you have I'm afraid, little girl," the Mayor said with a smirk.

That was when a golden burst of energy appeared; and Rose, the Doctor, Buffy, and Giles emerged out of it fresh from having killed all of the demons and vampires that the Mayor had sent to the library to keep them busy. Rose looked at the demon attacking her daughter with a burning look of hatred. The surest way to find yourself on the Bad Wolf's hit list was to threaten any of her children in any way. This demon had just made the top of that list big time.

The demon immediately focused its attention on Rose. It sensed that this woman was not like any of the others here. She was definitely the most dangerous opponent here now.

"I'm only going to give you one warning. Get away from my daughter and my friends right now, or I'll show you why I'm called the Bad Wolf," Rose threatened.

"You can do nothing to me, little one. I am one of the Old Ones who walked this world when humanity still cowered in fear inside of caves," the bat demon said as it spoke in a terrifying bone chilling voice.

"Oh, really? Well I'm kind of an Old One now myself so guess what? I can eat things like you for breakfast," Rose said with a grin.

The demon began to rush towards her to attack her; and this was when Rose surprised everyone, even the Doctor, by transforming into a giant golden humanoid wolf form made out of pure Vortex energy. Rose then proceeded to swiftly disintegrate the bat demon into atoms with a single gesture.

"Since when can you do that?" the Doctor asked her in disbelief.

"I was brought back to life with the power of a Great Old One along with my own. This is the first time that I've really shown it off to anybody though. I don't like to use these abilities much. I'm already starting to feel like I'm losing my humanity the longer I stay this way," Rose said in a growling voice. The Doctor could tell that she was very uneasy right now and that she was afraid of losing control of herself just by the sound of the tension in her voice alone.

The vampires and demons around her began to run in terror from her after they saw what she had done to the bat demon. She quickly walked up to the Mayor and said, "Back off if you don't want to be next."

"You can't kill me until the Ascension. I'm invincible until then," the Mayor proudly boasted.

"I'm not even from your world, and you just saw what I did to your friend. Can you really say for sure that you're going to be protected from my power?" Rose challenged him.

The Mayor hesitated as he said nothing, and Rose smirked as much as a wolf could smirk as she replied, "I didn't think so."

The Mayor didn't want to come up against trouble like this so close to the time of his triumph. He was going to just cut his losses and let this one go. It would have been tempting to gain complete power without having to go through with the Ascension and having to lose what was left of his humanity, but apparently that was not to be.

This experience hadn't been a total loss though. It had taught him a valuable lesson. He had learned a long time ago that if you wanted anything in life that you had to work hard for it, and he had forgotten that here today. He should have known that victory wouldn't just be handed to him on a silver platter like this.

What kind of a lesson was he teaching Faith anyway to make her think that everything in life could be solved with quick fixes like that? He really needed to start being a better role model for her. Maybe he could make up for this debacle with some quality bonding time with her later on doing some good old fashioned assassinations of his enemies together, mainly Buffy and her group of brats at the upcoming Graduation.

"Let's go, Faith. This isn't our fight anymore. I'm calling our agreement off, Eris. I didn't count on all of this. Good luck to you though. I hope it doesn't hurt too much when she chews you up and spits you out," the Mayor said with a happy grin on his face as he and Faith quickly left the area.

Rose transformed back into her Time Lady form and shivered for a while. That had really not been a pleasant experience for her. Now she had some idea of what her friend Victoria felt like as she could feel herself losing control of her mind more and more the longer she had stayed in that form. She didn't plan on doing that again anytime soon.

"Eris, this is it. Just give up now," the Doctor said.

"No, I can't do that, Doctor," Eris said with sadness.

"I don't love you, and I never did. Give up this obsession with me and stop all of this before you get yourself killed or worse," the Doctor said with genuine sympathy in his voice.

Eris almost smiled at his concern as she said, "I can't, Doctor. It isn't just you that I'm doing this for. I have another much more important reason than that. I can use the Eye to fix all of the terrible things that have ever happened to me in my life all at once, especially one moment in particular. I would do anything to fix that one day over anything else. Anything!"

"You can't rewrite that day. It's a fixed point in time. I'm sorry, Eris. I truly am, but you can't do anything about it now. It's insane to even try," the Doctor said sadly.

"Then call me insane then. I don't care. Time can be rewritten, and I will be the one to rewrite it in my favor for once. I can use the Eye to even rewrite a fixed point in time if I want to. I don't care what it might cost me to do so as long as I can undo that one day. Ask yourself, Doctor, what you would do if you could undo the worst days in your life. Wouldn't you?" Eris asked.

"I don't know. I would like to hope not," the Doctor said honestly.

"You've gotten another piece of the Eye, but our battle isn't over yet. I will win eventually. All I have to do is be patient, and my time will come. I'm sure of that. I have to believe that," Eris said passionately.

She began to punch in coordinates to the Vortex Manipulator that she wore on her wrist. She had brought one with her in case she became cut off from her TARDIS.

"Oh, no you don't!" Buffy said as she ran forward and grabbed ahold of her just as she used the Manipulator to enter the Vortex.

"Buffy!" Giles shouted in concern.

"Don't worry. I don't think that Eris would kill her," the Doctor said to him.

"What makes you think that? She's certainly been willing to kill all of us so far," Rose said as she looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I keep forgetting that you weren't there for so much of my life, and that just doesn't seem fair. I can really sympathize with Eris on that score. The temptation to rewrite your life and make it the way that you wished it had been can be a great one," the Doctor admitted.

"How can you say that? She wants to rewrite history so that you wind up with her instead of me, and she'd probably make it so that I was never born," Rose argued.

"I just said I could see her point of view not that I agreed with her. I often wish that I could rewrite my life so that I never had to go so long without you," the Doctor said with a sad look in his eyes.

Rose smiled at him as she said, "That's sweet, but we're together now at last. That's all that matters."

"What about Buffy? Where did they go together?" Giles demanded as he began to panic.

"Don't worry. I'll find her," Rose said as she disappeared in a burst of golden energy.

Buffy and Eris reappeared inside of Eris' TARDIS, which was where Eris had been trying to escape to when she had left. Eris pushed Buffy off of her as she opened the doors to her TARDIS. She was going to attempt to push Buffy outside so that she could shut the doors behind her and escape.

"I'm not letting you get away so that you can keep trying this again somewhere else. It all stops here, lady. I'm not about to let you escape so that you can become someone else's problem. I don't really know you that well, but I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to sleep at night with the thought that someone as loony as you seem to be might get the chance to take control of all of reality," Buffy said as she attempted to knock her out with a quick swing to her head.

Eris ducked her attack as she said, "You're right. You don't know me. Otherwise you'd know better than to ever take me on in unarmed combat. I am a Time Lord. I fought in a war that would make all of the demons and monsters that you've ever faced put together look tame in comparison. Do you think that your world is a nightmare? It was nothing compared to what mine became at the end! Especially when . . ."

Buffy interrupted her comment at the end with a solid kick to her chest that sent her flying across the room and into a wall.

"That should teach you to quit whining about her sad your life is when you should be fighting instead. No one wants to hear your sob story anyway. If I wanted to hear unscrupulous people who are up to no good whine and moan about all of their petty little problems, I'd be at home right now watching reality television," Buffy said.

Something in Eris broke then as Buffy belittled what she had been saying. She snapped and flew toward Buffy in a blinding rage. Even the power of a Slayer was not a match for the strength and reflexes of someone who was a veteran of the Time War.

Eris began bombarding her with one punch and kick after another, and it was all that Buffy could do just to keep one step ahead of her and keep any of her attacks from connecting. She realized now that Eris had been holding back in their fight before for some reason, but she certainly wasn't now. Eris just kept doing her best to demolish Buffy as she kept delivering one incredibly fast attack after another at her.

Buffy knew that she had to get away from her as quickly as possible. She had a feeling that if any of those blows connected that she wasn't going to like the results, and she really wanted to go to the graduation ceremony in one piece.

Buffy started to backflip away from Eris as she attempted to make it to the doors of the TARDIS before Eris could catch her. Eris, however, finally got lucky and managed to land a glancing blow on Buffy that sent her flying hard against the console and instantly knocked her out cold.

Rose appeared inside of Eris' TARDIS just in time to see Buffy hit the ground. Instead of seeing a look of satisfaction or triumph there though, Rose was surprised to see a look of sadness and regret suddenly cross Eris' face.

Eris ran to Buffy's side to check the side of her neck for a pulse and smiled in relief as she found one. She quickly checked Buffy over for injuries and was glad to find nothing serious.

"I don't get you. You act like you're actually upset. I thought that you wanted to kill us all," Rose said in confusion.

"I don't want to kill anyone unless I have to. Not even you. I just want the chance to fix my life. Is that so bad?" Eris said.

"It is when you want to completely change mine, and you're causing massive chaos and endangering other people's lives along the way," Rose said.

"I can easily fix anything that I do now once I get the Eye," Eris said.

"How's that working for you though? You haven't gotten one piece yet, and you're not going to. This is all for nothing. Stop this now before it's too late, and someone dies. You could have killed Buffy. Do you really want that on your conscience?" Rose asked sternly.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I didn't mean to do it, especially not to her. She reminds me so much of my daughter. I think that's why I couldn't beat her before. I was unconsciously holding back," Eris said as she picked the unconscious Buffy up and gently sat her outside of her TARDIS.

Rose watched her closely to make sure that she wasn't about to do something to Buffy. She was surprised at the tender, almost human side of Eris that was on display now as she sat Buffy down on the ground outside.

"Let's end this," Rose said gently.

"No. I have to bring her back. I have to fix it," Eris said.

"What happened to her?" Rose asked her compassionately.

"She was killed in the Time War. That's when I decided to hide my sorrow on Earth by using the Chameleon Arch to become a human. I no longer cared who won the war at that point. It no longer mattered to me. Then I discovered the legend of the Eye and what it could do after I reopened my watch. I knew then that I had been saved from the war for a reason. I am the one who will set things right. I will make it so that the war never happened and that she is still alive," Eris said in tears.

"Why didn't you use her Biodata Extract in the Matrix to bring her back?" Rose asked.

"I can't do that because it wouldn't really be her that's why. It would just be no better than a clone. I don't want a clone. I want her. The original one," Eris said.

Rose couldn't really argue with that. That's why the Doctor had never brought his father and brother back even though he could have. He had felt that it wouldn't really be them.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I could do something to help in some way even if it is a fixed point in time. I can undo those if I really want to. I just have to be careful of the consequences of it and make sure that something terrible doesn't happen as a result," Rose said.

Eris looked at her in surprise as she said this. She began to look at Rose differently now. She decided that when she used the Eye that she wouldn't erase Arkytior from history now. She would just leave her as a human Rose Tyler where she would have never been a Time Lady at all. It seemed to be what Arkytior had always wanted anyway was to be human.

Rose had unconsciously let her guard down in her compassion for Eris' plight, and she now paid for it as Eris pulled out a staser and shot her. Rose fell to the ground unconscious, and Eris carried her outside and laid her beside Buffy.

"Be glad that you showed me kindness, Rose Tyler, or I would have surely killed you. I can see now that you are not my enemy. Time itself is my real enemy, and I will rewrite it anyway despite your misguided attempts to stop me," Eris said to her.

Eris got back into her TARDIS and dematerialized it as she left to go to the location of the next segment. This time she would get to it first. She had to if she ever wanted to see her daughter again.

Giles came upon Buffy and Rose lying unconscious on the ground several minutes later, and he woke Buffy up as he asked, "Are you alright, Buffy?"

Buffy rubbed her head as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Anyone else get the number of that bus that hit me?"

"She's fine. She's already attempting to be funny," Giles said happily to the Doctor and the others as they came up behind him.

"Attempting to be funny? That was hilarious, and you know it," Buffy said as she smiled at Giles.

Rose woke up and was relieved to see that Buffy was fine just as Eris had said. She walked up to Buffy and Giles and said, "I'm sorry for involving you two in this. This isn't your fight. She's already gone to the next world now and is going to involve whoever's there in this insane quest of hers as well. It has to stop now no matter how much I can sympathize with her."

"So she told you," The Doctor said.

"Yeah, she did. Just because I feel bad for her though doesn't mean that I'm going to let her do this. Who knows what damage she might do to the timestream if she succeeds? I would still like to try to save her and keep her from doing something that we'll all regret if I can. After all, she could be me. That could have been me when I was trying to get back to you. I might have gone down that dark road too maybe if Mum hadn't been there with me," Rose said.

"I seriously doubt that," the Doctor said.

"She sounds like me and Faith. That's the way that I feel about her too. She's like a distorted fun house mirror version of me. It's why I'd still like to save her if I could because I could have easily been her if things had turned out differently," Buffy said sadly.

"I'll have to echo the Doctor when I say that I sincerely doubt that, Buffy. You're too much of a good person to ever let yourself sink that low," Giles said confidently.

Buffy and Giles then said their good byes as they went back to the library to try to clean up the mess that had been left there by the Mayor's attack. Rose and the Doctor went back to their TARDIS and left then as they tried to get to the next piece of the Eye as soon as possible.

Jenny and Sam were followed back to her TARDIS by Indiana Jones as River had to leave to go cover back up the objects that she had found in her dig including the Mask of Coronado unfortunately. Jenny was going to take him back home after all of this was over with. Until then, it seemed that he was along for the ride just like Sam. River turned around and smiled at Indiana as she walked away from him while he stood at the entrance of Jenny's TARDIS just watching her leave.

"I hope that I've shown you a great time as always, Indiana," River said merrily.

"You certainly have, Professor. You're the only person I know who almost has as wild a life as me," Indiana joked.

"Almost? You're so full of yourself, Dr. Jones," River said with a grin.

"You wouldn't have me any other way though, would you?" Indiana asked with a smug grin.

"I think you overestimate your charm, Dr. Jones," River said, still grinning.

"Why do you keep coming back then?" Indiana asked.

"I know that I'll never be bored as long as you're around that's why. You're the only person that I know who can keep up with me," River admitted.

"As fun as watching you two flirt is, I really have to go now. Mum and Dad might need me. Let's go, Dr. Jones," Jenny said.

"Sure thing. I'll be right there. I will see you again, won't I?" Indiana asked River.

"When you least expect it," River said.

"Good," Indiana said as he turned around and walked into Jenny's TARDIS.

As Jenny's TARDIS dematerialized, River just shook her head and said to herself, "That man is something else. I still prefer Donald though. I've always been attracted to the thick ones the most I don't know why."

Somewhere in the next universe that Rose and the Doctor had traveled to, Dean Winchester took one look at the beautiful blonde that walked into the bar he was in and couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He couldn't resist hitting on her. He just wouldn't be Dean if he didn't.

"Hello. I'm Dean and you are?" Dean said with a huge smile.

"Married, Dean. I've been married for a very long time. So I'm definitely not interested in what you're selling, mate," the blonde said with a grin that covered her entire face.

Dean's mental alarms immediately went off now as the woman mentioned his name. She must be a demon! He thought as his instincts as a hunter automatically kicked in. He pulled out the knife that Ruby had given his brother Sam that would kill all demons and stuck it in the blonde's chest.

"Hey! That hurt!" Rose Tyler said as she pulled the knife out of her and looked very angry at him.

Dean could see a golden glow surround her for a moment, and her wound healed instantly. He looked around him to see that no one beside him and his brother was even looking at her. Just what had he gotten himself into here?

"You're not a demon?" Dean asked in surprise.

"What was your first clue, Dean? She must be an angel, and you just royally pissed her off. Good going," Sam Winchester said as he prepared for an attack by Rose.

"I'm not an angel or a demon. I'm a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey; and no, I don't like it when people try to kill me. I'm just funny that way I guess. I won't attack you though if you stop trying to attack me. You might try letting someone explain something first before trying to kill them next time, Dean," Rose said in an irritated voice.

"Oh, come on. Do you really expect me to believe that you're an alien? How else would you know my name unless you're either an angel or a demon?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Is he always this thick?" Rose asked Sam.

Sam laughed as he said, "I like her already."

"Good. Maybe I can talk to you then. I know who the two of you are because I have these powers that let me see the past, the present, and the future. It comes in handy sometimes although not this time apparently. That still hurts where you stuck me. Thanks a lot, Dean! I'm going to be feeling that for a week I bet! I'm going to cut to the chase and tell you why I came here for. It's about a woman named Eris who wants to find a part of an object that's hidden in this world somewhere that will let her take over all of time and space throughout all universes everywhere," Rose explained.

"Ah, we're a little busy trying to avert the Apocalypse right now, lady. We'll have to get back to you about that later on," Dean said.

"If Eris succeeds, she'll become the undisputed master of everything. I think that trumps your Apocalypse for now. There's no need to worry about the end of the world if your world suddenly ceases to have ever existed in the first place just because of some crazy whim of hers that accidentally erases it now is there? That could easily happen if she gets what she wants here," Rose said.

Dean just stood there not knowing what to say to that as Sam laughed at him. He decided that anyone who could put Dean in his place that quickly was alright by him.

**Next: As seen above, Rose and the Doctor search for the next piece of the Eye with the help of Dean and Sam Winchester in the world of Supernatural. Also, the next chapter features the reappearance of someone who will be very familiar to readers of Tales of Gallifrey. Here's a hint: he's a famous writer who's already met the Doctor before.**


	7. Supernatural Part 1

CHAPTER 7

THE FOURTH PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: SUPERNATURAL PART ONE

I do not own Doctor Who, Supernatural, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, or the Time Machine in either novel or movie form, and I am making no profit off of this.

**There are spoilers for Season 5 of Supernatural here so read further at your own risk if you haven't seen it yet. **

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the Supernatural characters in this chapter, this story comes from the latter part of Season 5 of that show.**

Dean Winchester drove his Impala down the road with more than just his brother Sam in it this time. In the back seat sat Rose Tyler. Dean couldn't quit staring at her in his rearview mirror. It wasn't because he thought that she was attractive, even though he did, but because he was trying to make sure that she didn't gank him when his back was turned. He'd been on edge around her ever since Ruby's knife didn't work on her back in that bar. Sam trusted her, but Dean was still looking for her to rip his heart out at any moment.

_I don't do that. I also don't do disintegrations no matter what you've heard. _A very familiar voice said in Dean's mind.

_Castiel?_ Dean asked hopefully in his thoughts even though the voice sounded female.

"Guess again," Rose said out loud from the back seat with a big grin on her face.

"Stay out of my mind, lady! Nobody gets to rummage around in there but me," Dean said as he almost drove the car off the road in surprise.

"I don't know why anyone would want to with all of that smut in there," Rose said laughing.

Sam was trying very hard not to laugh himself. He loved every minute of this. He didn't care who or what Rose was. She was alright in his book.

"I love playing around with him. I should stop though, or I'm going to get you two killed. He's so jittery he's just liable to do it too. You need to calm down, Dean. You'd think I was some kind of demon or something the way that you act," Rose said.

"You're worse than a demon. At least I can kill a demon," Dean grumbled to himself in a low voice.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," Dean said as he started grumbling to himself again.

"Do you know where this gem of yours is that you need to find?" Sam asked her getting to the point of their journey together.

"Yes, I do. I can feel it. It's just a few more miles away. Once I have it, I'll be out of your hair; and you'll never see me again," Rose said.

"Sounds good to me," Dean said to himself.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Rose said.

Suddenly a man in a trench coat appeared next to Rose and took her completely by surprise, which didn't happen often. Before she could react, the man plunged a sword into her abdomen, and she screamed in surprise. Then she pulled out the sword and glared at him while holding it.

"What is it with everyone sticking me with sharp objects in this dimension?! Are you all nuts or what?" Rose shouted.

"Cas, she's not evil!" Sam said as he looked at Rose's wound with worry. He liked Rose and hoped that she could heal herself again this time.

"That's debatable," Dean grumbled.

"I don't understand. That should have killed almost anything. It would have killed an angel instantly," Castiel said in bewilderment.

"I guess that proves once and for all that I'm not one of those then. Gwyneth was definitely wrong about that," Rose said to herself.

"Rose, are you going to be able to heal yourself this time," Sam asked.

Yeah, I think so. That thing really hurt though," Rose said in a weak voice.

"It shows that you are much closer to being an angel than you think. That's why my weapon affected you so much even if it didn't kill you," Castiel explained.

"I've always tried to be on the side of the angels," Rose said with a weak grin.

"Cas, can you help her?" Sam asked worried.

"I think I can handle it. You worry too much, Sam," Rose said.

"That's just the way that he is. He's always into all of that sharing and caring stuff all of the time. I'm surprised he hasn't given you a hug yet," Dean joked.

"At least he actually shows concern for me unlike some people," Rose said as she glared at Dean.

Then she began to glow with the power of the Vortex, and her wound instantly healed. A smile of satisfaction came on her face as she sighed in relief. She really hadn't been sure that she was going to be able to heal herself that time.

Castiel looked at her in awe as he said, "You're the Bad Wolf. I apologize profusely for attacking you. I was wrong to attack someone who has helped as many people as you have."

"Why did you attack me anyway?" Rose asked Castiel as she held on tightly to his sword and kept it as far away from him as possible.

"I thought that you were attacking Sam and Dean," Castiel said.

"Why? I was just sitting in the back seat talking to them. Was I doing anything threatening in any way, Sam?" Rose asked.

"No, of course not," Sam agreed.

"I was listening to Dean's prayers. He kept asking in his mind for God to help him and to get you away from him. I assumed that he was in trouble and came to assist him," Castiel said.

Rose just looked at Castiel as if he was insane and said to Sam, "Is he always that literal?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Sam said.

"I'm going to give you this sword back, okay? If you stick me with it again though, I'm going to disintegrate it into atoms. I also won't be too happy with you either. Do you understand me, mate?" Rose said in a threatening voice.

"I promise I won't perform any further violent actions against you," Castiel said in a humble voice.

"Good," Rose said with a warm smile as she handed him his sword back after wiping her blood off of it.

Then a second later, an exact duplicate of the sword materialized out of thin air in Rose's hand, and she eyed it with a mischievous grin on her face. She had decided that she wanted her own sword for protection. It seemed that the people in this universe were very free with their swords and knives so maybe if she had one of her own they would think twice before using theirs on her . . . again.

"Where did that come from?" Dean asked as he eyed it in fear.

"Don't worry, Dean. I'm not going to stick you with it. I'm much nicer than you are," Rose said.

"That's for sure," Sam said.

"What is it with you? Are you her boyfriend or something all of a sudden?" Dean mocked him.

"Married," Rose said as she pointed at her ring.

"I just happen to think that we should stop angering someone who can make Cas jittery," Sam said.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'd never hurt you," Rose said as she gave Dean an evil grin. She loved torturing him.

"Stop that. You're freaking me out," Dean said.

"Stop what?" Rose asked in an innocent voice.

"It is her nature, Dean. She is a kind and loving being but has a mischievous sense of humor. She would never willingly hurt anyone unless she had no other choice though," Castiel said.

"How do you know about me? I'm not even from your world," Rose asked him in curiosity.

"I have heard many stories of the Bad Wolf. You've saved humanity several times and love humans even though you yourself are an alien," Castiel said.

"She's an alien? I thought aliens weren't real," Dean said.

"They're not in this universe, but Rose Tyler comes from a parallel world where there are many aliens species living side by side with mankind," Castiel said.

"You don't seem like an alien," Sam said to Rose.

"She was reborn as a human and lived as one for decades. Even now, she still thinks of herself as one of you. She is the protector of humanity and has always helped to keep her universe's Earth safe from invasion," Castiel explained in a reverent tone that the boys had never heard him use before with anyone.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was your hero or something," Dean commented.

"She is one of my heroes," Castiel said.

Rose started shaking her head and said, "I'm no hero, Castiel. You must have me confused with the Doctor. That's my husband. He's been saving the Earth for hundreds of years. I'm pretty new to the game compared to him."

Sam and Castiel both began to stare at Rose with awe as she denied being heroic while Dean just wanted to be sick. He was so tired of everyone fawning all over this woman. He didn't see what was so great about her himself. She wasn't even into him. She had barely looked at him since she had arrived. Most women at least gave him a lingering look whether they were married or not.

_You are so full of yourself it's unbelievable!_ Rose said in his mind.

"Stop that!" Dean shouted as he almost wrecked the Impala once again.

Rose began to burst out into uncontrollable laughter, and Sam wished so much that she could stay around. He would love to have her with them twenty four hours a day if only just to get Dean's goat all of the time.

"As much as I'd love to torture Dean for the rest of his life, I'm afraid the Doctor wouldn't like it too much. He's grown quite attached to me," Rose said as she smiled at Sam.

She began to wonder yet again just as she had ever since she had met Sam and Dean in that bar exactly where the Doctor was. She hadn't seen him or Jenny since they had all come here to this dimension. She hoped that they hadn't run into any trouble here. She could only hope that he would use his time sense to find the gem and meet up with her soon.

"He must be a masochist," Dean said.

Rose gestured at Dean, and he was suddenly wearing a pink ballerina's outfit with the ballet shoes to match. Dean screamed in horror, and the Impala did go off the road this time. Rose quickly righted the car though before it went into a ditch and began driving it herself from the back seat. The steering wheel began to move as if someone still had their hands on it.

"What did you do to me?" Dean started to scream after he put his hands back on the wheel.

"I just decided to teach you a lesson. If you keep saying little snarky remarks like that to me, then I'll make you wear it permanently. Apologize to me though, and I'll bring your usual unappealing clothes back," Rose said.

Dean glared at her for a minute until he saw that she meant business. He swallowed his pride then and said, "Alright, I'm sorry."

"What was that?" Rose said grinning.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry. Can I be myself again please? What's wrong with my clothes anyway?" Dean said.

"Nothing. They fit right in. In the 70's," Rose said as she gestured and brought Dean's clothes back.

Dean growled and was silent. Rose began to feel bad and said, "I'm sorry too. I'd rather us be friends."

Dean began to smile now as he said, "Okay, I never could stay mad at a pretty lady anyway."

"That's as close to an apology as you're going to get," Sam said.

"I'll take it. Friends then," Rose said as she shook Dean's hand which he held out behind him.

"Friends," Dean said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Friends don't think that way about each other!" Rose admonished him as she read his thoughts.

"It depends on what kind of friends they are if you know what I mean," Dean said in a voice filled with innuendo.

"I really need to introduce you to my friend, River. If she doesn't kill you in the first five seconds, the two of you would really hit it off I think. She's like a female you except that I actually like her," Rose said with a grin.

"Oh, I bet you speak to all of the boys that way," Dean said.

"No, just you," Rose responded.

"Are they still friends? I'm not sure because they're still insulting each other," Castiel asked Sam in confusion.

"Yeah, they just have a funny way of showing it," Sam assured him.

"We're here. The gem that I'm looking for is somewhere nearby. I can feel it," Rose said.

"Is this some more of that weird psychic stuff like Sam has?" Dean asked as he stopped the car at an abandoned house on the side of the highway.

"It's my time sense. I can feel whatever doesn't belong in this dimension and track it down," Rose said.

"So you're like a bloodhound?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Or like a wolf," Rose said with a wide smile as her eyes glowed with golden energy for a moment and freaked Dean out again.

"You like doing that, don't you?" Sam asked Rose.

"Yup," Rose said still grinning.

"I'll give you five dollars if you can get him to wet himself before you leave," Sam said.

"You're on," Rose said laughing.

"Hey!" Dean said.

"Are all of you still friends?" Castiel asked.

"Let's just say that I want to slap Dean less now," Rose said.

"Oh, thanks. I guess I'll consider myself lucky then," Dean said sarcastically.

They all started towards the abandoned house, and Rose began to feel uneasy the closer that she got to it. She felt the same way that she did every time that she was about to go up against the Daleks. It was like she was able to sense the arrival of impending evil even before it actually made its presence known.

This time it wasn't the Daleks, however. An army of demons appeared from inside the house and began to attack Rose, Castiel, and the Winchesters.

Rose immediately summoned the power of the Bad Wolf. The demons around her backed away from her in fear as they had never seen anyone like her before. Rose using her enhanced senses immediately realized that the demons were controlling the humans that were all around them and that the humans themselves were innocent.

Rose put her hand on the head of one of the demons near her, and golden energy poured out of her into his body. The demon screamed in agony as she disintegrated it from within its human vessel.

The human, having been healed from the damage done by the demon's possession and finally freed from it, looked at her in surprise and asked, "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Nothing. This is all a dream. You're in your bed, and you're going to wake up as if nothing happened. Good night," Rose said in a gentle voice as she put the man to sleep and sent him back in time to the point right after he had been possessed.

"So that's how you do it. Seems easy," Rose said as she exploded outwards with energy and immediately destroyed all of the demons around her freeing their hosts.

The now clueless humans stared at her in shock, and she repeated the same process that she had with her first possession victim and set them back to where they had come from. Her three new friends stared at her in amazement with their mouths wide open.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Where have you been all of these years when we could have used you?" Dean asked as his appreciation for Rose suddenly soared.

"I'm not supposed to be here, remember? This is not my world," Rose said.

"I wish it was. Then you could have saved us all so much pain," Dean said looking somber.

"I'm sorry. I would bring her back if I could. It's a fixed point in time in this universe that can't be altered without serious consequences," Rose said as she felt great sadness for Dean.

She put her arms around him and gave him a short hug. He never even tried to make a wisecrack or try anything funny with her so she knew that he was truly upset and not just trying to take advantage of her.

"How did you know about my mother?" Dean asked as he realized what she had just said.

"I can see the past, the present, and all possible futures," Rose explained.

"Must come in handy," Dean said.

"Not always. Sometimes it's horrible. I usually don't look at the future. I'd rather not know," Rose said.

"What will happen to me?" Sam asked her in fear. He was wondering if Lucifer would finally gain control of him once and for all.

Rose read his timeline and saw him letting Lucifer use him of his own free will for the final battle against Michael and what would happen next as a result. She decided not to tell him this though. She knew that by doing so she may alter the events to come without meaning to. It was one of the rules of time travel. No one should know too much about their own future.

Rose remained silent, and Sam took this to mean that his future was grim. He said nothing more, but his expression of despair said it all for him. Rose now gave him a short hug and whispered, "Follow your heart, and always remember what and who means the most to you. Even Lucifer can't take that away from you no matter what happens."

Sam nodded and began to feel a small twinge of hope. Her words didn't sound all full of sunshine, but they also didn't sound like the end of everything either. Maybe there was still a chance, even if it was just a small one, for them to pull this off and survive the Apocalypse somehow.

Just then Lucifer himself appeared holding the gemstone that Rose had come all of this way to find. Eris was standing next to him looking very upset. Rose could tell that she had done something that she deeply regretted.

"What did you do, Eris? What deal did you make with him? Whatever it is, he'll find some way to stab you in the back over it. You can't trust him," Rose warned.

Eris said nothing. She just looked at Rose sadly as if she wanted her to help her. Rose could feel her hearts breaking for her even after all that she had done to her. She really didn't consider Eris to be evil and wanted to help her if she would let her.

"How about that, Eris? Rose feels compassion for you even now. She wants to save you," Lucifer said to Eris in a mocking voice.

Eris looked shocked and looked at Rose in a new light now. She could see that she never really knew Rose as well as she thought that she did.

"What have you done to her?" Rose asked him in anger.

"We've made a little deal. I kill you and your family for her and use this gem to kill Dean and anyone else who opposes me. Then after I use it to force Sam to become my new vessel and beat Michael, I'll give it back to her. Do you see now why she looks so sick, Rose? She's sold out an entire world plus you and your family in order to complete her little rock collection. Quite frankly it's a wonder that I don't have her soul already. If she belonged to this universe, then I certainly would," Lucifer said with laughter.

"I'm so sorry! I'll bring you back though once I've completed the Eye I promise," Eris said with great sadness.

"Sure you will. Once your daughter returns, will you really want Rose around to remind both you and her of the cost of her new life? I very much doubt it," Lucifer mocked her.

"Shut up!" Eris said in tears.

"It's not too late, Eris. You don't have to do this," Rose pleaded.

"I . . . ," Eris hesitated as she shook with emotion.

Lucifer smacked her to the ground unconscious as he said, "Uh uh! No backsliding."

"Let her go, or I'll rip you apart. I've seen evil in my time, but you put them all to shame. Using the grief of that poor woman against her that way is despicable," Rose said.

"You won't feel so badly for her once you know what she helped me to do. After she found the gem first for once and gave it to me in exchange for stopping you for good, I held up to my end of the bargain. I used the power of the gem along with my own power to capture the Doctor, Jenny, River, Sam Beckett, and Dr. Jones while you've been gallivanting around with Sam and Dean. They're all now being held prisoner inside of that house being guarded by an army of my demons. Once I have you, I'm going to kill all of you very, very slowly. I think I'll save you for last and make you watch," Lucifer said with an evil grin covering his entire face.

Rose flew at him in a mindless rage and plunged her sword into his chest. Lucifer laughed at her and said, "That's not going to be good enough, Blondie. You need the blade of an Archangel."

Lucifer grabbed Rose by the neck and held her off of the ground strangling her as he laughed at the helpless Sam, Dean, and Castiel who could only watch him in despair. He knew that no one could stop him from killing the Bad Wolf right then and there and claiming final victory in the apocalypse once and for all.

At that moment, H.G. Wells suddenly appeared in his time machine out of thin air startling everyone even Lucifer. Wells quickly hopped out of it and said, "Unhand that woman now, or I'll destroy you."

"You'll destroy me with what? Your little tinker toy there?" Lucifer laughed.

Wells pulled out an Archangel sword and said, "With this. Hi, Lucy. I'm back!"

"Gabriel? I killed you. I saw you die," Lucifer said in disbelief.

"You killed my vessel, but you didn't quite get me. I had a little bit of help in escaping that vessel just in time," the Archangel Gabriel, also known as the Trickster, said with a merry grin.

Jessica Baker suddenly popped up in a burst of energy beside him as she said, "I was told that I would be needed right here and now by my Gran. I looked through the history of this world for someone who could help me to save my family, and I found Gabe here. Unfortunately I couldn't save his body, but my old friend, Mr. Wells, offered to let him borrow his in order to help."

"Who are you to think that you stand a chance against me?" Lucifer asked in outrage.

"That's for me to know and you to find out that's who. There's a great deal of power in names after all. All you need to know is that I'm the one who's going to send your little house of cards crashing down in flames!" Jessica challenged him.

"I like her! She's got style and spunk plus she's hot!" Dean said.

Sam glared at him and Dean said, "What?"

**Next: Jessica and Gabriel versus Lucifer for the fate of everything and everyone. Don't count Rose and the Winchesters out just yet either. **


	8. Supernatural Part 2

CHAPTER 8

THE FOURTH PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: SUPERNATURAL PART TWO

I do not own Doctor Who, Supernatural, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, Charmed, Doctor Doom, or the Time Machine in either novel or movie form, and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the Supernatural characters in this chapter, this story comes from just after Hammer of the Gods from Season 5 of that show.**

Jessica attacked Lucifer with a blast of Vortex energy that he quickly deflected with the palm of his hand. He laughed at her as if her display of power was nothing as he said, "I'm sure that impresses the meat bags like the Winchesters, but it just puts me to sleep. You're in the big leagues now, little girl, and this is how the grown-ups fight."

Lucifer sent Jessica flying into the nearby abandoned house with a resounding impact that made both of the Winchesters wince. They were sure that they had heard some of her bones crack as she hit.

"Leave her alone! She's just a kid. If you want to fight with someone, take me on," Gabriel said as his face became red with anger. He had become fond of Jessie and was afraid that Lucifer had permanently injured her.

Gabriel circled around him with his Archangel sword drawn as he waited for Lucifer to make the first move. He was certainly not going to leave himself open this time if he could help it. He didn't want Lucifer to get a second chance to kill him because this time he would probably get it right.

Besides, he wasn't really here to do battle with Lucifer as much as to distract him until the person who could really stop him became angry enough to do so. From what he had learned about her, she had to become completely furious in order to overcome her natural benevolent and forgiving nature. Anger seemed to be the only way that she could unleash her true power without any mental reservations to hold her back whatsoever as she usually subconsciously pulled her punches out of a sense of mercy. He believed as he looked at Rose Tyler's face now that this mission had been accomplished with flying colors.

Rose was being held up by the neck several feet off of the ground by Lucifer, but she was still able to stare daggers into him after she saw that Jessica wasn't moving. She remembered Jessica briefly from having met her before as Arkytior, and she had heard Jenny talk about a third daughter that she had never met so she had a very good idea exactly who she was to her even if she hadn't acknowledged her yet.

Lucifer noticed that Rose was still looking at him in defiance and was obviously extremely aggravated by this as he said, "If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to strangle you. Why don't you do us both a favor and pass out already?"

"Time Lords can't be strangled," Rose said as she disappeared out of his hand in a burst of golden energy.

As Lucifer was taken completely by surprise for once while Rose vanished right out of his hand, Gabriel finally decided to make his move. He attempted to stab Lucifer in the heart with the blade, but unfortunately Lucifer saw his attack coming. He had just enough time left to deflect the blade with his telekinesis and knock it out of Gabriel's hand. It went spinning away from Gabriel and landed at Dean Winchester's feet.

"Looks like I got lucky. I get to be the one who ganked Lucifer. Looks like they're going to have to call this Apocalypse off early on account of the guest of honor not being able to show up," Dean joked.

Dean picked it up and raced towards Lucifer in an attempt to finish him off while Lucifer sent Gabriel flying several feet away into some nearby trees. Dean started to swing the sword at Lucifer now as he tried desperately to stab him with it before he could do the same thing to him.

Sam started to attack Lucifer now too with Ruby's blade even though he knew that it wouldn't affect him in an attempt to distract him enough for Dean to get in a lucky strike. Castiel meanwhile had decided to try his hand at stopping Lucifer as well as he attacked him with his telekinetic powers. He kept trying to push Lucifer right into the path of Dean's blade but so far he was proving unsuccessful as Lucifer was able to resist the lower class angel's powers easily.

Rose meanwhile had taken advantage of this moment of distraction to check on Jessica. She paused briefly to heal her granddaughter's body and whisper a brief apology to her before she went inside of the abandoned house. She soon had freed all of the demonically possessed humans and released the Doctor, Jenny, River, Sam Beckett, and Indiana Jones from their restraints.

She saw Eris beginning to run as she realized that she was losing yet again. Rose was beyond angry now though, and she wasn't about to let her go that easily.

"No, not this time! Your new friend almost killed my granddaughter! I'm not about to let you get away with that. It ends now. My heart goes out to you about your daughter, but I'm not about to let you take one of my family away from me in the process of trying to save your own. Do you really think that she would approve of what you're doing here? I doubt it, Eris. I really doubt it!" Rose said furiously.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I know that now. I can't explain it. It's like the longer I search for the Eye, the more that I want to find it. It's like it's calling out to me, and I'm caught in its power. It's gotten to the point where I'll do anything in order to have it," Eris explained.

"Stop lying. You did this because you wanted to. That's like saying that the Devil made me do it and using that as an excuse," Rose said in anger.

"You called? You do know that old saying about talking about me, don't you?" Lucifer said with a huge grin on his face as he suddenly appeared in between Rose and Eris with the gem still in his hands.

Rose could only wonder what had happened to the Winchesters and Castiel. She just hoped that they were still alive out there.

Obviously they were as they came busting into the old abandoned house all at once with Gabriel and Jessica right behind them. Everyone was ganging up on Lucifer at last now, but he didn't seem the least bit worried. He was an Archangel after all with a gem that allowed him complete control over his entire dimension in addition to his own considerable powers. Why should he be worried?

Lucifer kept smiling even as Gabriel with his sword back in his hand started moving towards him threateningly again. Gabriel knew his brother well enough to know that he was up to something. He began to wonder now if the gem was as powerful as Eris had claimed earlier. Lucifer was certainly acting like it was. If that was true, then they were all dead. He wasn't even sure that Rose Tyler had a chance of winning against it.

"Well, what's the matter? Didn't you all come here to finish me off? Go ahead. Do it. I'm waiting," Lucifer said with a smirk on his face.

Jessica began to attack him with a burst of Vortex energy from her hands as she lost her temper at seeing that smug grin on his face. She poured every ounce of power that she had into one enormous blast of energy. The entire room was filled with a bright light that blinded most of the people there while at the same time it sent them flying back from the force of the explosion that resulted when her blasts hit Lucifer squarely in the chest. Jessica smiled in triumph as she was sure that she had beaten the arrogant little prick this time.

When the light faded away, however, Lucifer stood there still smiling without a scratch on him. He began to laugh at Jessica as he gestured towards her, and she began to scream as he began to rip her apart from the inside!

This was when Lucifer made his greatest mistake. He had just done the one thing that no one could do in any universe and still stay in one piece.

He had just made Rose Tyler very, very angry.

Rose summoned all of the power at her command and blasted Lucifer right out of the house with a single gesture as casually as someone would swat a fly. She healed Jessica a second later with yet another wave of her hand.

"Whoa! I'm never seen anybody man handle my brother like that not even Michael!" Gabriel said impressed.

"I told you that she was dangerous," Dean said to Sam.

"Only to those who would harm others," Castiel said.

Lucifer quickly reappeared right next to Rose with a look of surprise on his face. He had no idea that she was that powerful. He was through playing around now. He could no longer risk losing everything by underestimating Rose. He was going to kill all of them and claim the universe as his prize at last.

"It's over. You've all lost now. You lost the moment that a grief stricken mother succumbed to temptation and gave me this," Lucifer said as he held up the gem in front of them and taunted them with it.

"The game's still not over yet, Lucy! I've still got the only weapon that can kill you right here in my hand, and I have to do is to get lucky once. Even your magic stone won't be able to save you from that," Gabriel said with more confidence than he felt.

"Even you don't believe that, do you? You know in your heart that you've already lost, brother. Give up now before I kill you for good this time. Don't tempt fate. Surrender to me now, and I'll let you live," Lucifer said.

"Why don't I believe you? You don't care about anybody but yourself. You'll kill me along with everyone else no matter what I do. You already tried it before. No, I'm going down fighting. Even if I lose, I'll still die a better man than you are," Gabriel said.

"What difference does it make whether you're better than me or not? You'll still be dead," Lucifer said in a matter of fact manner.

"No one is going to die here today except maybe you," Rose said ominously.

Lucifer began to laugh as in his arrogance he had managed to convince himself that what Rose had just done to him earlier was only a fluke. He was totally convinced of his superiority to this lesser being even without the gem. She could do nothing to him.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," the Doctor said.

"Oh, really! What makes you say that?" Lucifer asked.

"You won't win. We've met someone claiming to be the Devil before you know," the Doctor said darkly.

"Let me guess. He sent you running with your tails between your legs?" Lucifer said mocking him.

"No, he's dead. Do you want to know what happened to him?" the Doctor continued.

Lucifer said nothing. He already knew. He could see the truth in Rose Tyler's eyes as she slowly walked toward him bathed in an unearthly golden glow.

"Rose did and that was when she was still human," the Doctor finished with an evil grin.

"Who cares? He wasn't me. I'm the real deal. He was just some phony trying to capitalize on my reputation," Lucifer said.

"Even you don't believe that, do you?" Gabriel asked as he threw Lucifer's earlier words back in his face with a mocking smile.

"Even if that's true, you have to ask yourself something, Rose Tyler. Exactly how fast are you? Can you really kill me before I kill you and everyone else in this room? I highly doubt it," Lucifer said.

"Try me," Rose said as her hands glowed with energy.

"Alright, I will," Lucifer said quickly as he began to attack everyone around him at once. He was moving so fast now that everyone else around him might as well have been going in slow motion.

Sam and Dean fell to the floor in agony as their insides liquefied. Castiel turned to dust at a single gesture, and Gabriel's neck was broken with another one. That was all within the first five seconds of his attack.

That was when Samuel Beckett lost his temper and began to strangle Lucifer with the dark side of the Force. He had finally figured out how to use some of his powers as Darth Vader at last. He had been hesitant to do so up until now though because he knew from the movies that doing so would start to corrupt him. He felt like that he had no choice, however. He had to act now, or all of them would soon be dead.

"Be careful, Sam. It's just like the little green guy always said. He was always warning about how using the Dark Side would corrupt you and make you like Darth Vader. You'll start acting exactly like him in no time if you use it for too long. Ziggy predicts that you'll start attacking the others when that happens and steal their time machine to take yourself back home in," Al warned.

"I just have to take that chance, Al. I can't stand by and do nothing. I have to do something to help no matter what the risk to me might be," Sam said.

"I just hope that noble nature of yours doesn't get you killed or worse," Al said.

Jenny joined in on the attack with her Vortex powers and so did Jessica. River pulled out her blaster and fired it at Lucifer at its highest setting while the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to try to deafen Lucifer with a high pitched sound as a distraction. Even Indiana Jones got into the act as he tried to use his whip to knock the gem from Lucifer's hand.

All of them failed to even leave a mark on him. He resisted or evaded all of their attacks now one by one with his superior speed and reflexes. All that they could do to him was to provide a momentary distraction for the true threat to him that was slowly approaching him from behind.

A newly healed Gabriel now joined in the fight yet again as he revived Castiel and healed the Winchesters. Gabriel finally got lucky at last as he stabbed Lucifer in the heart with his blade while he was busy battling with everyone else.

As Gabriel waited for Lucifer to die, he was astonished when nothing happened. He gaped at him in horror as Lucifer pulled the blade from his chest and laughed at him.

"Don't you see now, little brother? The gem has made me invincible. Nothing can stop me now. Nothing!" Lucifer boasted.

His laughter died in his throat as Rose's hand protruded from his chest as she phased it right through him. At the same moment, she yanked the gem away from him with her other hand. She began to glow with energy now as she poured the raw power of the Vortex into Lucifer from the inside out!

Lucifer screamed in pain as she disintegrated his vessel, and then he himself started to come apart. He fled back to Hell as he ran for his life from her.

"Good work, Blondie! I knew that you had it in you. You do know that you didn't beat him permanently though, right? He's just in hiding right now while he licks his wounds. He'll restore his vessel and come back sooner or later for a rematch. If you want to get out of here safely with that gem, I'd suggest that you go right now," Gabriel advised Rose.

"I will in just a minute. I have one more loose end to tie up though," Rose said as she looked around for Eris.

Eris had already left during the fight with Lucifer, however. She had been too ashamed to face up to Rose after what had happened because she knew that Rose was right. She had gone too far. She would make up for everything though once she had the Eye. She would fix all of her mistakes as soon as she had it.

The Eye had told her so after all, and she believed it. It had told her that it could make all of her hopes and dreams come true. What she didn't know was that the Eye would say anything in order to get what it wanted.

Rose finally gave up trying to find Eris after a few minutes of futilely searching for her with her powers. She knew that Eris had already gone on ahead to the location of the next part of the Eye. It was a good thing then that she had already sent someone there ahead of her.

Gabriel resurrected his old vessel and moved back into it leaving H. G. Wells free again. The Doctor and Rose had to decide what to do about him now. He had helped them by volunteering to be Gabriel's body, but they couldn't exactly let an amateur go wandering around loose in time and space, could they?

"I take it by that look that you're giving me that I am being sent back to my own time now and my time machine is to be destroyed then?" Wells asked.

"Give him a break. He did help us. He's a good friend of mine in the future. We get up to all kinds of trouble together," Jessica said with a mischievous smile.

Rose shook her head at her with a smile on her face. She could only imagine what kind of trouble a granddaughter of hers would get up to.

"I assure you that I always do my utmost to keep her safe," Wells said.

"Ditto. It seems like he's always getting into one mess after another. Especially that time that he met that Weena girl. Those Morlocks were tough I'll tell you that," Jessica said.

"Are you two . . . ?" Rose asked them curiously.

The two of them looked at each other in shock while Jessica made a face. She could tell right away that they were just friends and nothing else by that reaction alone.

"No way. He's too old for me," Jessica said.

"I'm not old," Wells protested.

"You act old though. You're all stiff and formal. I want someone wild and crazy like me," Jessica admitted.

"Hello. Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you," Dean said as he attempted to move in on her right away.

"No," Jessica said firmly.

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

"No. You're not my type. You're crazy but you're too full of yourself. Now you, however, are a different story. I think that we could have a future together," Jessica said as she looked at Sam seductively.

"You may not want to mess with me. I'm kind of being hunted down by the guy that you just went ten rounds with. He wants to make me into his new vessel. You're better off without me," Sam admitted sadly.

"You're sad, brooding, and troubled. That's even better than wild and crazy! I like you more and more. Maybe I'll be back later to see how you did. I'm betting on you winning against Old Chuckles. I'll see you around then," Jessica said.

"Jessie, you'll have to wipe your memory of this. Your mother and I are not supposed to meet you yet," Rose said.

"You know me?" Jessica asked happily.

"Yes but you're not supposed to meet me here like this. I do remember meeting you a long time ago though back on Gallifrey," Rose admitted.

"You never told me that. So you're Jessica?" Jenny said as she embraced her future daughter happily.

"You'll have to erase your memory of her as well. Time is being altered. You're not supposed to meet Jessica this early either," Rose said.

"I don't want to forget her," Jenny said as she looked sadly at Jessica. She had wanted to meet her since her sisters had told her about her not too long ago after the Black Guardian had been defeated.

"You'll meet her again. It won't be too much longer," Rose reassured her.

"It's okay. You'll meet me again soon. You're going to love me," Jessica said when she saw Jenny getting upset.

"I know I will because I do already," Jenny said as she hugged her tightly.

"I guess I should leave now. I'm not going though until I know what you're going to do with Herb," Jessica said.

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other hesitantly for a minute, and then they came to a silent agreement with each other. It seemed as if Wells could be trusted not to do anything horrible to the timestream according to Jessica so they decided to let him go.

"Alright, you can go, Herbert. I don't want to hear about you mucking about in time though. Don't go around trying to change the past or the future, okay? If I hear that you have, I'll be very upset. Trust me. You don't want to see me upset, mate," Rose said with a solemn face.

Herbert began to look very uncomfortable, and Rose couldn't help but break out into a wide grin. She patted him comfortingly on the shoulder as she said in a kind voice, "We'll be okay as long as you don't alter history. You helped me before after all so I trust you."

"She's all bark and no bite when it comes to people like us," Jessica whispered in Wells' ear.

Herbert nodded as he began to look more at ease while Rose pretended not to have heard what she said to him. Even if she was the Bad Wolf, she didn't appreciate being compared to a dog. She'd have to talk to Jessica about her use of expressions later on.

"Good bye, everyone! I'll erase seeing my family from my memory as soon as I go. I'll definitely see you all later though. Especially you! I'll make sure to remember meeting you," Jessica said as she winked at Sam.

As Jessica disappeared in a burst of energy, Dean shook his head. He just didn't get it. Why would any sane girl pick Sam over him?

Sam smiled smugly at him because he knew how much this was bothering him.

"Shut up!" Dean said angrily.

"I didn't say anything," Sam said with a smile still on his face.

"You were thinking it," Dean said.

"I think somebody likes you, Sam," Gabriel joked.

"You shut up too!" Dean said.

"I believe that I will leave now before a major war erupts soon," Wells said.

"That's probably a good idea," Rose said as she waved good bye to him.

She watched in wonder as Wells' time machine started to operate. The large wheel behind the passenger's seat started to whirl around faster and faster as he pushed levers back and forth in front of him. As Wells disappeared into the Vortex, she couldn't help but be impressed by his machine.

"It does have a certain sense of style, but it's still not as cool as the TARDIS," the Doctor said as he sensed her thoughts.

"I agree. Idris is a class act. No one can beat her," Rose said happily as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, Dr. Jones, it seems as if we managed to meet each other a lot sooner than I had planned. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you put Lucifer up to it," River joked.

"Much as I'd like to, I can't take any credit for that. He does have good taste in kidnapping victims though I'll give him that," Indy said with a grin.

Jenny rolled her eyes as she wondered if those two ever stopped. She then looked at Sam Beckett and became concerned. He was just sitting there unmoving. She could tell from Al's worried expression that something was very wrong with him.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked Al.

"I don't know. He just keeps acting like he's possessed or something. He keeps saying that the Eye has promised to send him home. He's acting all creepy. He's not like himself at all," Al said worried.

Jenny used her enhanced senses on Sam and could detect nothing wrong with him. She wondered though if the Eye was doing something to him that not even she might be able to detect. Eris had certainly been acting very funny lately too after all. Jenny began to wonder if there was more to the Eye than even her mother knew about.

"It's okay. I'll watch over him," Jenny promised Al.

Al smiled back at her and nodded. He liked Jenny. She was a sweet kid. He knew that she would keep her word if she possibly could. He was worried though that maybe they had all gotten caught up in something that even someone as powerful as Jenny or her mom couldn't get them out of.

"Well, good bye. I guess we'll be going now. We've got more pieces of the Eye to find before we bring this whole mess to an end," Rose said.

"Good bye, Rose Tyler. I feel that I must warn you before you leave though. Your true enemy is not Eris. You still haven't seen your true foe yet. Watch out for yourself and for Dr. Beckett," Castiel warned.

"Cryptic much, Castiel?" Gabriel asked with a grin.

"Thank you for the warning, Cas," Rose said as she kissed him on the cheek and made him look very uncomfortable.

"Looks like Cas has a little crush on someone," Dean teased him.

"Shut up, Dean," Rose said coldly.

Dean immediately went quiet while Sam laughed at him. He was really enjoying this. Not only had Dean struck out twice today, but he just kept getting told off by Rose. This was just not Dean's day.

The Doctor and Rose left in the TARDIS as Jenny, River, and Indy helped Sam Beckett into Jenny's TARDIS while Al looked on at him with intense worry.

After everyone had left in their TARDISes, Dean finally asked the one burning question that had been on his mind this entire time, "Dude, was that really Darth Vader?"

"From what I've seen of the Doctor and Rose, I really wouldn't doubt it," Sam replied.

"Alright, Winchesters, we've got better things to worry about than why Darth Vader is traveling through time and space as fascinating as that is. Now that I'm back, I have a plan to carry out just in case Lucy actually does lose the Apocalypse. It's long past time that the angels started doing something better with themselves than thinking up ways to start up the end of the world. I think that I have may just have a way to help with that," Gabriel said.

"What kind of plan?" Dean asked.

"You'll see. Things are going to start changing around here if I have my way," Gabriel said.

"This is not right. This is not the way that this timeline was supposed to play out," Castiel said in a disturbed voice.

"It's okay, Castiel. I know that I'm veering away from the way that things are supposed to be, but what I'm doing is going to be a lot better than what would have been. You especially do not want to go through what was supposed to happen next. Trust me on that!" Gabriel said.

As Sam, Dean, and Castiel wondered just what Gabriel was up to*, the Halliwell sisters had found themselves caught up in a mystery of their own.

They had started to detect a powerful presence nearby recently and wondered if it might be another witch. It felt like a witch to them and yet different somehow. They had felt the need to check on just who exactly it was to make sure that there wasn't a new troublemaker in town that might be about to come after them.

They had followed it through scrying to an abandoned warehouse. The three sisters entered the crumbling old building to discover a young brunette woman who seemed to be the source of the power that they were sensing.

"Who are you?" Piper asked the woman as soon as she had turned around to acknowledge their presence there.

"My name is Lilith, and I mean no harm to any of you. I'm only here to carry out a mission for a friend of mine. There's something that she needs for me to find. A gem of great power that must not fall into the wrong hands," the woman said.

"Is the gem here?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I have this tracking device that my friend gave to me, but it seems to be giving me confused readings. One minute it says that it's here and the other it shows nothing. I came here to make sure," Lilith explained as she showed them a small tracking device that Rose had made for her to find the gem with.

"Just what is this gem? What can it do?" Paige asked suspiciously. There was something about this woman that she didn't quite trust.

"It's supposed to give whoever has it ultimate power over this world. I have to make sure that my friend gets it first before her enemy does," Lilith answered.

"How do we know that we can trust your friend with it or you for that matter?" Piper asked.

"I don't have time for this. I have to get to the gem first before Eris does. Rose finally trusts me now. I can't let her down," Lilith said impatiently.

"Well, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait until we're sure that you're not some evil witch out to take over the world," Piper said.

"I used to be what you would call evil, but these days I'm trying to be better. I really am," Lilith said with sincerity.

"You still feel evil to me," Paige said as she looked at her warily.

Lilith could tell that she wasn't going to get away from them anytime soon. She didn't want to do anything rash but she had to.

"Put everyone under my spell whose last name is Halliwell," Lilith said with a sigh.

Piper and Phoebe immediately looked all glassy eyed as they stood at attention waiting for Lilith's instructions. Paige however remained unaffected by the spell.

"I hate to break it to you, but my last name isn't Halliwell. Your spell doesn't work on me. I knew that we couldn't trust you," Paige said as she assumed a combat stance.

"I know what your name is, but I wanted to take care of your older more experienced sisters first. I truly don't want to hurt any of you. I just want to find the gem and go," Lilith pleaded.

"Yeah, sure. Well, I'll make it easier for you then. Mystic Gem that can control the universe," Paige said as she tried to orb the gem into her hand from wherever it was. She had no idea if it would work or not since she had never seen the gem before, but it was worth a try.

To both her and Lilith's surprise, the gem appeared in her hand immediately. She could suddenly feel a presence in her mind calling to her. It was as if the gem itself were alive.

Lilith could see that the gem seemed to be affecting Paige in some way as she said, "Paige, give it to me. It seems to be doing something to you already. I've heard that the gems seem to have some kind of ability to affect the minds of certain people now that they didn't before ever since they started being gathered together. My friend, Rose, seems to be unaffected by them. I need to give it to her as quickly as possible."

Paige looked at her uncertainly for a moment. She still didn't know whether to trust Lilith or not, but she knew for sure that the gem was malevolent. She could feel it trying to get inside of her mind and warp it with its empty promises.

Paige gave Lilith the gem and hoped that she was doing the right thing. Lilith sighed with relief as she held the gem and felt nothing coming from it.

"It seems that it doesn't affect Carrionites. At least it doesn't yet anyway. I have to get it to Rose quickly before it starts to," Lilith said.

"What about my sisters?" Paige asked.

"Don't worry. The spell will wear off soon. I didn't make it permanent," Lilith said with a small smile.

She began to walk away with the gem when suddenly an energy ball appeared out of nowhere. Luckily for her, she saw the attack just in time to avoid it striking her; but it still went off near her at it struck the floor. The impact of the explosion was powerful enough even several feet away to knock both her and Paige out instantly as it went off.

"That was much easier than I thought it would be. Here is your gem, Eris. It looks like you finally got one. It's too bad that you didn't have me working with you before, or you would have already gotten them all," the Demon of Fear named Barbas said happily.

"Thank you, Barbas. Now I'll give you what I promised you. The Charmed ones are now yours to do with as you wish. Have fun," Eris said as she used the gem to bind the three sisters to her will. They would now do whatever she wanted, and what she wanted was for them to surrender themselves to Barbas.

"I plan to. I am going to torture them in ways that you couldn't possibly imagine as I use their greatest fears against them," Barbas said.

"I'm sorry," Eris said softly to the sisters as she promised herself that she would free them from this horrible fate later.

"What about her?" Barbas asked about Lilith.

"Leave her for Rose. She can't do anything to stop us now. I've finally won, Barbas. I have my first gem, and now I'm finally going to start winning at last. Soon the complete Eye will be mine, and all of reality will be as I will it to be. Soon everything that I ever wanted will be mine. My life will be perfect just like I always wanted it to be," Eris said as she held the gem up in triumph.

***For those of you interested in this yourself, I have plans to have an ongoing Supernatural story appear sometime in the future that will change the world of Supernatural as much as War of the Guardians did to Doctor Who. Let me know if that's something that you'd like to see.**

**Next: It seems that Eris has won this gem before Rose has even started looking for it, and the Halliwells have been left in the hands of one of their worst enemies. Things can't possibly get worse, can they? You bet they can! Things get so much worse as someone even worse than Eris shows up looking for the gem for himself. Rose and Eris both have some competition for the gems when the evil Doctor Doom from the Fantastic Four enters the hunt.**


	9. Charmed Part 1

CHAPTER 9

THE FIFTH PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: CHARMED PART ONE

I do not own Doctor Who, Charmed, Star Wars, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, or Doctor Doom; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the Charmed characters in this chapter, this story takes place not long after the final episode of Charmed for them.**

The TARDIS suddenly appeared inside of the old abandoned building that the gem had been in, and Rose rushed out to find Lilith still lying on the floor unconscious. The Charmed Ones and Barbas were long gone and so was Eris.

"Lilith, wake up. Lilith? What happened here?" Rose asked.

Lilith would not wake though so Rose used her powers to see the recent past of this place. She almost screamed in anger as she saw that Eris had gotten the gem. She finally had one at last.

Lilith woke up then and had a look of complete devastation on her face. She had remembered instantly that she had failed.

"I'm sorry, Rose. You trusted me, and I failed. I really did try though. I really did," Lilith said in an upset voice.

"I know, Lilith. I'm not blaming you. I should have gotten here sooner so I could have helped you. There was no way that you could have taken on a demon like Barbas all by yourself," Rose said.

"Is that who that was? I'll remember that name," Lilith said in anger.

"I wouldn't try going up against him again by yourself, Lilith. He's much more powerful than you," Rose warned.

"We'll see about that. He caught me by surprise before. This time I know what I'm up against though. You of all people know how dangerous I can be, especially when I'm angry," Lilith said.

"I'm glad that you're on my side this time. I pity that poor fear demon when he crosses paths with you again," Rose said with an evil grin.

"Pity is for lesser men. It is not a worthy emotion for a being of your power. You are above such things as am I," a voice said from behind them.

Rose and Lilith turned to see a man clad from head to toe in metal armor and wearing a green hood and cape coming toward them. Rose could feel the evil of his soul radiating off of him in waves.

"I am Doom. I have come far and wide to gather the gems, and I will have them. I will not let the multiverse be ruled by an insane alien nor will I let their power be wasted by someone such as you who will not even use it. Power such as the gems possess must be wielded for the greater good," the man who called himself Doctor Doom said.

"I assume then that when you say 'for the greater good' that you mean whatever you deem as good and necessary then," Rose said.

"Obviously, my dear. I am the greatest intellect in any universe. I above all others know what is best for the common masses who do not possess the intelligence to understand the complexities and inner workings of reality that I do," Doom said.

"Someone has a very high opinion of themselves," the Doctor said as he finally emerged from the TARDIS at last.

"I merely state the truth. To do otherwise would be to lie. I have many positive attributes to my personality, but I'm afraid a sense of false modesty isn't one of them," Doom said.

"Neither is a sense of humility apparently," the Doctor said.

"Do not anger me, little man. I have crushed mightier beings than you before and lived to tell the tale," Doom said in an arrogant voice.

"So have I so you're going to have to come up with something better than that if you're going to try and scare me because I don't scare easily," the Doctor said in a cold voice.

"Such arrogance is beyond belief that any could think themselves the equal of Doom," Doom said.

"Yeah, I'm the one who's arrogant. Right. You know you'd really get along well with a fellow by the name of Koschei. I should bring you two together sometime. I bet you'd be coming up with some insane scheme to blow up the universe together in no time," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Doctor," Rose warned him.

"Of course, Koschei doesn't do those things anymore. Of course he doesn't," the Doctor said in a loud voice.

"You test my patience, Time Lord, and that is not a thing to do lightly," Doom said.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. You know you really need to get a new villain's manual. Yours is really out of date," the Doctor said.

"I will not be mocked any longer," Doom said in anger as his gauntlets began to glow with energy.

"Blimey! It's Testosterone City in here isn't it, Lilith?" Rose commented.

At that moment, Piper's husband, Leo, orbed into the room and interrupted the tense standoff as he shouted, "Where are the Charmed Ones? What have you people done to them?"

"It wasn't any of us, Leo," Rose quickly said.

"How do you know who I am?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"She is the Bad Wolf. Surely a being such as yourself cannot have failed to have heard of her," Doom said.

"The Bad Wolf," Leo said reverently.

"Why does everyone keep doing that? It seems that I've got quite a reputation, Doctor. Who knew?" Rose said.

"Yeah. Good for you," the Doctor said sulking.

"Are you jealous?" Rose asked.

"No. Of course not. It doesn't matter one bit to me," the Doctor said as he sulked even more.

"You are. You're jealous," Rose said giggling.

"I am not," the Doctor said as he pouted.

Rose kissed him, and he began to smile again. She began to wonder if he had done that on purpose just to get a kiss.

_That's for me to know, and you to find out._ The Doctor said in her mind with an amused tone.

Rose groaned. He really was such a child sometimes in this incarnation.

"I know that you didn't take the sisters then. The Bad Wolf is known far and wide as a good and noble being. You, however, I'm not so sure about. You remind me a lot of one of Phoebe's old boyfriends. You're just as evil and arrogant as he was," Leo said as he aimed his last remarks to Doom.

"I am not evil. I merely work on a higher morality than such as you can comprehend. You see the world in such simple terms. I, being a superior intellect, understand that such things as what you call good and evil are much more complicated than someone with a lesser mentality such as yours would ever imagine, however. Only I possess the intellect to see them clearly," Doom said.

"You remind me a lot of Cole now that I think of it except that he wasn't as eloquent as you are. He had the same arrogance and condescension in his voice that you do now though," Leo said.

"I had nothing to do with the witches' disappearance. That was arranged by an enemy of yours who calls himself Barbas," Doom said.

"Barbas. This is bad. I'm not able to take him on by myself. It took the combined power of the Charmed Ones to take him down before," Leo said in a worried voice.

"Will we do? I mean we don't have the Power of Three, but we're pretty powerful in our right," said a voice that Leo instantly recognized as that of his son from the future, Chris.

All of them turned to see the future versions of Piper and Leo's sons, Chris and Wyatt, standing there. Leo could tell that Chris was just waiting to charge into action to save his mother and aunts regardless of the danger to himself and his brother. He was going to butt heads with his son over this he just knew it.

Why should this encounter with Chris be any different from all of the rest of them after all?

"It's too dangerous for you and your brother to take him on by yourselves. Wait until I can find some more Whitelighters to help us, or maybe I can at least get Billie to come and help," Leo said.

"I already thought of that," Chris said with a grin.

Billie Jenkins, the Charmed Ones' friend and fellow witch, suddenly appeared next to Chris and waved at Leo as she said, "Hi, Leo. Happy now?"

"Not really, no. I'd rather wait until we have some more back-up before we go after someone as powerful as Barbas," Leo said.

"How much more back-up do we need? We have you, me, Chris, Wyatt, the freaking Bad Wolf, the Doctor, some other witch whose name I don't know, and Metal Face here. Isn't that enough?" Billie asked.

"You know me?" the Doctor asked happily.

"Everybody knows you that travels in higher circles even in other universes. You're a legend," Leo explained.

The Doctor looked smug, and a big smile came over his face as he said, "Yeah. I am pretty cool."

"You just made his day," Rose said with a chuckle.

"Why are we wasting time with this prattle? We must find Barbas and destroy him. Only he knows where the gem is now," Doom said.

"How do you even know about Barbas anyway not to mention that he was the one behind all of this unless you were helping him?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"I saw what happened that is how. I used my time platform to send myself back in time so that I could watch what had happened in the past after I arrived here and found the witch lying unconscious and the gem missing. I saw the demon attack the witches and give the gem to the madwoman named Eris, and he called himself Barbas," Doom explained.

"Why didn't you try to stop it if you went back in time?" Chris asked.

"I could not alter the past. Those events were already fixed in time," Doom said.

"So you know about time travel and the Laws of Time behind it then?" the Doctor asked in surprise.

"Of course I do. I mastered the secrets of time and space long ago and used them to invent my own time machine. Nothing is beyond my genius," Doom said.

"I really don't like this guy. I say that we leave him here," Billie said.

"I agree. I don't trust him for a minute," Chris said.

"Your opinions do not matter. I will go whether you agree to my being there or not. Ultimate power will be mine," Doom said.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get to the Charmed Ones right away before Barbas kills them," Chris said impatiently.

"We don't even know where they are yet," Leo said.

"I know exactly where they are. I already went scrying for them with my computer when they didn't come back after a couple of hours. I decided to get Chris and Wyatt, and then I came to find you. It looks like I hit the jackpot and found two living legends too. Lucky me," Billie said happily.

"So this is all your idea?" Leo asked.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not pleased with me?" Billie asked as her face fell.

"I'm not. We can't just go running into this without a plan and with no idea of what's waiting for us. Barbas is planning on us coming to rescue them. He has some kind of trap waiting for us you can be sure of that," Leo said.

"I say we go. All of us together can handle this. We'll just be wasting time that we don't have if we sit here and try to guess at what Barbas may or may not do," Chris said.

"Maybe we should listen to him. He has a lot more experience with Barbas then we do," Wyatt said.

"Why am I not surprised that you're siding with him?" Chris said with a sigh.

"Just because you don't like what he has to say doesn't mean that he's not right," Wyatt said.

At the moment, the final members of the Doctor and Rose's crew arrived at last as Jenny's TARDIS materialized. Jenny came out followed by River Song and Indiana Jones.

Sam Beckett remained inside of the TARDIS, however. He seemed to be lost in his own mind now as he babbled on about how the completed Eye could save him and send him home. Al stayed by his side and continued to talk to him as he tried to snap him out of it.

"Sam isn't any better?" Rose asked worried.

"No. He seems to be worse. I can't find anything wrong with him with either my powers or the TARDIS' medical lab," Jenny said.

"Maybe he'll snap out of it once we're done putting the Eye back together," Rose said hopefully.

"The Eye has taken control of him just as it has the madwoman Eris," Doom said.

"What? Why are you saying that? You act as if the Eye is alive," Rose said.

"It is. You obviously did no research on it. The Eye is only the outer shell for the real power that lies within it. The Eye is the container for a powerful entity that can manipulate reality on an unimaginable scale. Nothing seems to be beyond this entity's ability to accomplish. It can even change the established laws of the universe with no apparent difficulty. The entity was almost all powerful. It could only be contained but never completely defeated. The Time Lord, Rassilon, found out that a certain rare mineral found in the mountains of Gallifrey could be used to trap and bind the entity. Even bound this way though the entity was still able to control the minds of whoever used the gems and the minds of those who have been under either dramatic or stressful events," Doom explained.

"Stressful events like leaping through time and space into other peoples' bodies on a regular basis perhaps," Jenny said suddenly understanding.

"Or having your daughter die and never having recovered from it," the Doctor said sadly.

"Precisely. This is why Sam Beckett and Eris are now under its control. Dr. Beckett has already fallen to its influence and soon Eris will be completely under its thrall as well. Once the Eye is complete, the entity inside of it will try to use one or both of them to free it and maybe even make them its new vessel. The only way to safely control the Eye is to put it inside of a machine like Rassilon did. Whoever knows the secret to building such a machine can control the universe with it. I know that secret, and I intend to use it," Doom said.

"How do you know all of this, and how do you know about Sam and Eris?" Jenny asked.

"Doom knows many things. I am the master of both science and sorcery since my mother was a witch so I have many sources of information that I can use to find out that which I need to know. I have been following your quest for the gems almost from the start as soon as I learned of their existence, and I have gotten to know all about you and the members of your party, Jenny Tyler. Doom does not go into a battle without knowledge of his opponents, and neither should you," Doom said.

"I hate it that he's the one who's actually agreeing with me. He's not the one that I wanted on my side," Leo said as he winced.

"For the record, I'm on your side. I want to find out what we could be walking into first before I go charging in. Where is Barbas anyway?" Rose asked Billie.

"He's in an apartment building a couple of blocks away from here in a penthouse suite on the top floor," Billie said.

"No. That doesn't sound like a trap at all," Leo said.

"Well, we have to do something. The longer that we wait, the more time that he has to kill them with their own fears," Chris said with worry.

"Calm down. They're all very strong. I'm sure that they'll make it until we get there," Leo said as he tried unsuccessfully to hide the worry and concern in his own voice.

"I'd like to know if Eris is even still here. She could have already skipped on to the next gem for all that we know," the Doctor said.

"She's still here," Rose said.

"You can feel her?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. She's still somewhere nearby. I think that she's waiting for us. She wants to stop us all here and now before she goes on to get the rest of the gems," Rose guessed.

"She wants to take our gems and finally get us all out of the way, and this is where she's making her stand," the Doctor said as he nodded in understanding.

"She's probably in the penthouse too then. It's a huge trap set for all of us," River said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Indiana said.

"You say that all of the time. You always say that," River said.

"I'm usually right too," Indiana said.

"Okay. I'll give you that, but it's always fun though regardless, isn't it?" River asked with a grin.

"Yes, especially whenever you're around. You seem to attract trouble, Professor Song," Indiana said.

"There's the pot calling the kettle black," River said with a chuckle.

"I attract trouble? I don't see how. I'm such a harmless, peaceful person," Indiana said with a wry smile on his face.

"I hate to say it, but I have to agree with Chris. Sometimes the best way to handle a trap is just to go ahead and walk right into it. We should just walk right into the front door of that penthouse. That won't be expecting that. We'll catch them completely by surprise," the Doctor said.

"You mean that they won't be expecting us to be that stupid?" Rose asked with a giggle.

"Exactly. They won't know how to handle that. Always keep your enemy off balance I say," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Remind me of exactly how many regenerations that you've used now?" Rose asked.

"I don't know what you're trying to infer, but my loss of regenerations has nothing to do with my approach to handling traps," the Doctor said pouting.

"I'm sure that it didn't help any either," Rose said laughing.

"Alright. Let's take a vote. Do we go ahead or come up with a plan first?" Chris asked impatiently.

Leo, Doom, Rose, River, and Wyatt all voted for coming up with a plan while the Doctor, Billie, Chris, Lilith, and Indiana wanted to just go ahead and attack by going in through the front door. That left Jenny as the one to cast the deciding vote as Sam was in no shape to do anything at the moment.

Jenny looked between her parents and felt enormous pressure to side with one or the other of them. She didn't want to disappoint either of them after all. Part of her wanted to use caution, and the other part of her knew that her dad was usually right when he went with his gut instincts like this. Finally she came to her decision after several seconds of agonizing over it.

"I vote with Dad," Jenny said with a mad grin.

"That's my girl," the Doctor said proudly.

"Why, Jenny?" Rose asked with a warm smile that held no trace of anger.

She didn't want to make Jenny feel bad for siding against her. After all, the odds were in the Doctor's favor. He'd been doing this sort of a thing a lot longer than she had. He was probably right even though she hated to admit that.

"I guess I'm just too much like Dad for my own good sometimes. I sometimes can't help but want to rush in where angels fear to tread," Jenny admitted.

"I will not rush in hastily no matter what the rest of you have agreed upon. Doom goes his own way," Doom said.

He touched a hidden button on one of his gauntlets, and the time platform suddenly appeared under his feet. It was a glowing rectangular object that quickly passed through Doom as he disappeared into thin air.

"Amateurs," the Doctor said disdainfully.

"I have to admit that it's certainly a unique way to travel in time," Rose said.

"It's an absolutely boring way to travel in time you mean. I'd rather have a TARDIS any day. Nothing beats my old girl," the Doctor said.

"I'll agree with you there," Rose said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The Doctor smiled for a minute and then he said, "Okay, everyone into our two TARDISes. We are going in through the front door just not the way that they expect us to," the Doctor said.

"I hope that we're not going to regret this," Leo said.

"Relax. He's the Doctor. He knows what he's doing," Chris said.

"This place is so cool, Rose. Everybody knows me and appreciates me here. I could get used to this. Maybe I'll move here," the Doctor said cheerfully.

"No," Rose said firmly.

"No?" the Doctor asked unhappily.

"No," Rose said again just as firmly as before.

As the Doctor pouted, Jenny began to giggle. She liked it when her parents did that. Her Mum always had the final say no matter what, but that never stopped her Dad from protesting her decisions in a very vocal manner. Not that it did any good. She'd never seen him change her mind yet, and she doubted that he ever would in the future either no matter how much he grumbled.

All of them got into the Doctor's and Jenny's TARDISes, and they made their way to the penthouse. They quickly materialized right in the middle of the suite, and the Doctor was the first to emerge to see what lay in wait for them.

"Hello, Doctor. Eris told me that you would come; and as you can see, I've invited some old friends of yours to join us," Barbas said with an evil grin as he gestured behind him.

A huge army of Daleks stood behind him and seemed to fill the luxurious penthouse to the rafters. They all looked at the Doctor and shouted in unison, "EXTERMINATE!"

"I'm not even going to say it, Doctor," Rose said.

"Go ahead. You can say it," the Doctor said as he hit himself in the head.

"I told you so," Rose said with no trace of joy in her expression.

Leo looked on in horror as he could see that way in the back of the massive wall of Daleks that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were standing there oblivious to their surroundings. They were screaming with their faces contorted in agony as they were being forced to live through some of their worst fears. Leo started to orb to them but quickly found that he couldn't. Somehow he couldn't orb!

I'm afraid that your powers don't work here, Whitelighter. My friend, Eris, has seen to that. With her gem, she has complete mastery over this universe now, and what she says goes. If she says that you can't orb, then you can't orb. It's fun, isn't it?" Barbas said with an evil chuckle.

Meanwhile inside of Jenny's TARDIS, things had gone from bad to worse as Sam suddenly snapped back to life. Only it wasn't Sam anymore.

"Surrender this ship to me and give me all of your gems, or I'll kill all of you," Darth Vader said.

He began to strangle Indiana Jones with the force, but he quickly found to his surprise that his powers didn't work on Jenny and River. You can't strangle a Time Lord after all.

"It hurts a lot I'll give you that, but you can't kill us that way," Jenny said in immense pain.

"It doesn't matter. I have many ways of dealing death to the enemies of the Empire. I'll just keep using every means at my disposal until I find one that works," Vader said darkly.

He began to pour Force Lightning out of his hands into Jenny and River, and they both screamed in agony at the tremendous amount of pain going through their bodies. Vader began to laugh as his enemies all fell to their knees around him now.

"All too easy," Vader said in triumph.

Eris watched the Doctor, Rose, and the now powerless Leo face off against the massive Dalek army as Chris, Wyatt, Billie, and Lilith prepared a quick plan to help them. They still hadn't emerged from the TARDIS yet so they still had their powers for the moment. They knew that as soon as Eris saw them though that they would lose their powers too. Therefore, they would have to make whatever amount of time left that they had their powers count.

Dr. Doom meanwhile was carrying out a plan that was all of his own making as he quietly appeared behind Eris using his time platform. He was determined to move quickly and steal the gem from Eris while his moment of surprise lasted. Once he had the gem, then he would become the master of this dimension and quickly wipe out all of the others so that he could take their gems as well.

Doom would rule supreme, and no one would stand between him and his destiny. Of course, the Charmed Ones had a way of changing destiny when they had to. Doom was about to find that out.

**Next: It's war on multiple fronts next time. The Doctor, Rose, Leo, and their friends and family take on a huge army of Daleks that could annihilate a planet or do they? At the same time, Jenny and her crew do battle with the newly returned Darth Vader as they wonder just what happened to Sam. Also, Doom fights with Eris for control of the gem that will determine the balance of power in this battle while the Charmed Ones have to overcome their own fears in order to save everyone from Barbas.**


	10. Charmed Part 2

CHAPTER 10

THE FIFTH PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: CHARMED PART TWO

I do not own Doctor Who, Charmed, Transformers, Star Wars, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, or Doctor Doom; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the Charmed characters in this chapter, this story takes place not long after the final episode of Charmed for them.**

Piper Halliwell was trapped inside one of her greatest fears as she saw both of her sisters dying in front of her over and over again. Her sisters would die from a different cause each time, but Piper never seemed to notice. All that she was focused on, really all that she could focus on, was that one of her greatest fears just kept happening over and over again right in front of her; and she could do nothing to stop it.

Then a blonde woman that she had never seen before vanquished the Wendigo who was trying to kill Phoebe and Paige during this repeat of their deaths with a single gesture and somehow the cycle of deaths stopped. The woman turned to face her and smiled with a huge grin that filled her entire face.

"Hello, my name's Rose," the woman said.

"Thank you! That Wendigo just tried to kill my sisters and would have if you hadn't appeared to stop it. I couldn't stop it in time. I don't know what happened. I just couldn't move," Piper said in confusion.

"You would ordinarily try to save your sisters without even thinking about it, but this time you were afraid, Piper. What does that tell you about what's really going on here?" Rose asked.

"It didn't seem like me that was for sure. It almost didn't feel real," Piper said.

"Keep going with that," Rose said as she smiled encouragingly.

"It wasn't real. I would never just stand by and watch my sisters be killed without trying to stop it! I remember now. It's Barbas. He put me under his control and made me relive my greatest fears over and over again. What did you do? How did you break his hold on me? Are you that powerful of a witch?" Piper asked Rose curiously.

"I'm not a witch, Piper. Although I have been called one on occasion but not in a flattering way," Rose admitted with a grin.

"Oh, come on! You have to be either a very powerful witch or a Whitelighter. How else could you overcome Barbas' powers like that?" Piper asked.

"I'm a time traveling alien who gained powers from the Space-Time Vortex if you want to get specific. Oh, and I also was granted powers from an Elder Goddess who came from the universe before my own so that would technically make me an Elder Goddess too. Does any of that help to clear it up for you?" Rose asked.

"Not really, no," Piper said as she was now even more confused.

"I'm an extremely powerful alien who travels through time and space in a time machine that looks like a blue box. How's that?" Rose asked as she tried again.

"No, still too confusing," Piper said as she started to smile. She liked Rose already.

"Sorry. I'm getting as bad as the Doctor. Now that's my greatest fear," Rose said happily.

"The Doctor? You know the Doctor?" Piper said in an excited voice.

"Blimey! Has everyone heard of the Doctor here? He's going to have such a swelled head before all of this is through that I won't be able to do anything with him," Rose complained.

Piper's eyes went wide as she connected the name Rose to the Doctor and suddenly knew exactly who Rose was now.

"You're the Bad Wolf! Wow! I never thought that I'd get to meet you," Piper said.

"Now that's more like it. I'm finally getting some respect at last. I've finally found someone who thinks that I'm cool. Oh, no! I'm starting to sound like him now too. Pity me, Piper! Pity me!" Rose said as she smiled mischievously.

Piper started to laugh out of control and the last of Barbas' control over her was broken in that moment. Piper woke up in the real world to find herself standing next to her sisters and a whole army of strange robotic looking aliens in front of them. She then saw Rose again way ahead of the army of screaming aliens, and they locked eyes instantly.

_Welcome back to the land of the living. Of course, you may wish that you had stayed in that fantasy world since this is even worse in a way._ Rose said in Piper's mind.

_Not to me it isn't. Thank you for freeing me, Rose. Now I just have to find some way to free my sisters without Barbas noticing me._ Piper responded back.

_Good luck. I'd help but I'm about to be very busy in a moment it looks like._ Rose replied as she eyed the army of Daleks approaching her warily.

_Good luck to you too. I think that you're going to need it more than I am._ Piper reciprocated as Rose broke contact with her.

Rose smiled to herself as she realized that she had just put the first chink in Barbas' armor. Hopefully Piper could finish ripping through it on her own. From the power that she could feel radiating from her while she was in her mind, she was sure that Piper was going to make Barbas regret ever tangling with her very soon now.

Piper whispered a spell that she hoped would free both of her sisters from Barbas' control. It was a spell that would allow her to enter her sisters' minds and let her add her willpower to her sisters' so that she could help them to overcome their fears. She used it on Phoebe first.

Phoebe was lost in one of her older fears. She saw herself becoming evil and attacking her sisters. Her sisters were fighting back against her with all of their powers, but neither of them could stop her. Somehow she had gained the powers of a demon and was using them to gradually wear both of her sisters down. None of it made any sense, but that never occurred to Phoebe because she was too lost in the effects of Barbas' powers to question anything. Then Piper and Paige finally fell before her, and she conjured up a fireball to incinerate them. Just as she was about to throw it, she felt the real Piper's hand on her shoulder.

"Phoebe, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not evil. Why is this old fear still in your mind after all of this time?" Piper said with a sigh.

"Piper, is that really you?" Phoebe asked with uncertainty in her voice. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Yes, it's me. I wouldn't put it past Barbas to try tricking you with two Pipers, but I doubt that he has the brains for it. That would take imagination, and Barbas is basically a one-trick pony," Piper said with a grin.

Phoebe looked at Piper with hesitation as she said, "It must be you. The sarcasm part is definitely you. I'm still not sure though. The other Piper seemed to be real too. I can't tell anymore. I'm not sure that any of this is real. I can't tell what's real and what isn't anymore."

"Yeah, that's Barbas' one trick. It's boring and clichéd, but he's very good at it, isn't he? I'm real, Phoebe. I was freed with the help of the Bad Wolf of all people. Can you believe that?" Piper said with a huge grin on her face.

Phoebe finally accepted Piper as being real now, and she smiled as she said, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say that you sound like you've developed a little case of hero worship. Are you going to become a Bad Wolf fangirl and start following her around now? I really hope not because I'd really hate to have to put up with you wearing an "I love the Bad Wolf" t-shirt."

"Shut up!" Piper said with a look of anger that quickly turned into a laugh as she realized that she was breaking Barbas' hold on Phoebe.

"Are you going to dye your hair blonde now to look more like her? I'm sure Leo would love you as a blonde," Phoebe said as she continued to make fun of her.

"Stop it!" Piper said with a grin on her face.

"Maybe we should start calling you Rose now, and you can start talking with a Cockney accent. 'Blimey! We're the Charmed Ones, and we're going to vanquish you if you don't stop mucking about!'" Phoebe said as she did her best impression of Rose's voice.

"How do you know what Rose sounds like? You never met her," Piper asked.

"I, uh, maybe used to be a little bit interested in her when I was younger. I read a lot about her in the Book of Shadows when I first started being a witch. I even asked Leo a few things about her," Phoebe admitted.

"Now who's the Bad Wolf fangirl?" Piper said.

"Shut up!" Phoebe said as the tables were suddenly turned.

Then they both burst out laughing, and Barbas' hold was finally broken on Phoebe. That was one sister down and one to go.

Piper and Phoebe now both entered Paige's mind now with the same spell that Piper had used earlier on Phoebe.

Paige was caught up in one of her worst fears as she saw the children in the Magic School being killed by a rampaging demon who had somehow broken into the school. She tried to save them, but nothing she did seemed to work. She seemed to be totally helpless against him.

That was when she suddenly found Piper and Phoebe standing next to her. She looked at them in disbelief and wondered just what was going on here.

"You have to help me. That demon is killing all of the students. For some reason, none of my powers are working on him. Maybe if we worked together, we could stop him," Paige said in an extremely upset voice.

"Paige, this isn't real," Piper said calmly.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's real. Stop wasting time before the demon kills another kid!" Paige screamed.

"It's not real, honey. I promise. Do you really think that we'd just stand around here doing nothing if it was?" Phoebe asked.

"No. I know that you wouldn't, but it seems real. Are you sure?" Paige asked hesitantly.

"It's not real. The only danger is coming from Barbas," Piper said.

"Barbas. I remember now. He attacked me and Lilith. Then I was suddenly here," Paige said as though she were just waking from a dream.

The imaginary demon was still attacking the students though in the background because Paige hadn't yet totally convinced herself that none of this was real. The demon found another student who was hiding under a table and started to attack her. She began to scream for Paige to help her.

"It's not real," Phoebe said as she saw the pain in Paige's eyes at seeing one of the students in danger.

"I don't know what to do," Paige said as she was torn between wanting to save the girl and wanting to believe her sisters.

"Ignore it," Piper said.

The girl continued to emit blood curdling screams as she was attacked by the demon, and Paige had to close her eyes and put her hands over her ears to try to block it out. Tears started coming down her face as neither action was successful.

"Paige, do you know that Phoebe is a secret Bad Wolf fangirl?" Piper suddenly said to distract her.

"What?" Paige asked in disbelief that they would be talking about that at a time like this.

"You are too," Phoebe said.

"At least I didn't look her up in the Book of Shadows and ask Leo about her. That sounds more like an obsessed fangirl to me," Piper teased her.

"Shut up!" Phoebe said with a grin on her face.

Paige began to laugh as her mind was finally taken off of what was going on in front of her, and then she too was freed from Barbas' power at last. His power over them was now broken, and they began to cast the Power of Three Spell on him in secret.

Meanwhile while this was going on, the Doctor was staring ahead defiantly at the massive army of Daleks as they started flying towards him. The Doctor smirked as he said, "Nice try, Barbas. It's not going to work though. You're just taking one of my fears and using it against me. I know the real thing when I see it though, and that's not it."

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Barbas asked with an evil smile.

"Of course I am. I've been fighting the Daleks for hundreds of years so I think I should know real Daleks when I see them," the Doctor said.

The Daleks started firing at the Doctor while he stood still and did nothing against them. Dalek blasts were landing all around him while he smirked at them.

"Oh, you can do better than that! Come on, hit me! You can't hit me though, can you? That's because you don't exist. You're all in my mind," the Doctor said smugly.

_Doctor, I think that they are real. Piper saw them too, and Barbas doesn't know that she's free from his control yet._ Rose said in his mind.

Then one of the Dalek's blasts hit Rose, and she crumpled to the floor. The Doctor screamed in terror as he ran to her. He felt for the beats of her hearts but could find nothing. Rose was dead.

"No! No! Not again! This can't be happening! No!" the Doctor screamed in anguish.

"It was real, Doctor. It was very real. Now your wife is dead, and it's all your fault!" Barbas said as he began to laugh.

The Doctor turned toward Barbas filled with anger now as the Oncoming Storm was on full display on his face. He had lost Rose again, and it was all his fault. He didn't care what happened to him anymore. All he cared about was taking Barbas and the Daleks down with him. He would destroy them all if it was the last thing that he did.

Barbas reacted with shock as the Doctor began to fight back. Instead of giving into his fear, he was only becoming angrier.

The Doctor began to use his sonic screwdriver against the Daleks, but it had no effect on them. Instead of that making him afraid though, it just made him even angrier. He kept switching settings on the screwdriver as he continued to fight back against them.

"You'd better kill me too because if you don't I'm going to rip every last one of you apart! Do you hear me? I'LL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" the Doctor screamed at the Daleks as they continued to fire at him.

"Unbelievable! No one has ever resisted my power like this before! No one!" Barbas said in complete astonishment.

Barbas' hold on the Doctor was finally broken now, and the Daleks disappeared while at the same time Rose vanished from the floor and reappeared next to the Doctor. She had been standing next to him all along trying to talk to him. He had been unable to hear her though. Barbas had blocked the Doctor from being able to hear or see her and had even blocked their link. The last that she had been able to communicate with him was when she warned him that she thought that the Daleks were real. Apparently Barbas had made the Daleks so realistic that everyone was fooled by them in order to better convince the Doctor that she was really dead. He had become completely ensnared in Barbas' power right after that and began screaming out of control.

"Rose!" the Doctor said with a huge smile on his face as he embraced her tightly and kissed her over and over again.

"Congratulations, Doctor! You're the first being in millennia to successfully fight back against my power. You're going to be a challenge. I'm going to enjoy destroying you," Barbas said as he tried to look unworried, but there was a trace of fear in his tone if you listened hard enough for it.

Barbas had been severely weakened by the Doctor's angry backlash against him, and he was trying very hard not to show it.

The Doctor's joy turned back into anger now as he spun around to face Barbas. The Oncoming Storm had been fully awakened now, and Barbas was going to pay for what he had done. No one played games with him like that and got away with it.

"Doctor, remind me to never die for real. I don't think that the universe would survive," Rose said.

"Don't even joke about that, Rose," the Doctor said.

"I wasn't joking, Doctor. You're even scaring me now," Rose admitted.

She hadn't seen him like this since he used to wear the leather jacket.

It was at that moment that Chris, Wyatt, Billie, and Lilith decided to attack. None of them had any idea why the Doctor had been shouting about Rose like that, but he seemed to be scaring the living daylights out of Barbas now so this was as good a time as any to join in on the attack against him. They all emerged from the TARDIS and started to cast a spell together that they hoped would weaken Barbas and allow them to at least banish him.

Eris started to strip their powers from them with the gem as soon as she saw them, but she quickly became distracted as Doom chose that moment to attack her. He assaulted her with a combined attack of mystic bolts and energy blasts from his armor's gauntlets as he used science and sorcery at the same time against her. Eris fell to the ground in agony but didn't lose her grip on the gem just yet. She turned to attack Doom, and the two of them started to do battle with one another while the larger war between Barbas and everyone else waged on around them.

Now Barbas was being attacked from two places at once as the Charmed Ones and Chris' group both attacked him at the same time. It was all too much for even the Demon of Fear to take since he had already been so severely weakened by the Doctor, and Barbas started losing control. He screamed in pain as he became completely overwhelmed by their combined assault.

Barbas burst into flames and exploded in a dazzling ball of light as the Power of Three spell finally overwhelmed him in his weakened state. He turned to ashes and then disappeared completely. Barbas was finally gone. At least he was for now anyway. He seemed to have a talent for coming back from the dead so no one who knew him truly believed that he was gone forever.

Now everyone turned their attention to the fight between Doom and Eris as they anxiously waited for its outcome. No matter who emerged triumphant from it, they would all still be in deadly danger.

Meanwhile inside of Jenny's TARDIS and unseen by anyone on the outside, Darth Vader was now back in full control of himself and had driven both Jenny and River to the point of death with his Force Lightning as Indiana Jones already lay on the floor unconscious and unable to help them. Luckily for Indy, Vader had gotten too distracted with killing River and Jenny to finish him off.

Jenny could feel the world going black now, and she knew that she only had a few moments of consciousness left before Vader's power overwhelmed her. She had to act quickly, or they might be her last moments alive. She called on the power of the Vortex and poured it into Vader's body at full strength.

Vader screamed as his armor began to melt and sizzle. His mind automatically flashed back to Anakin Skywalker's disastrous defeat at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar which was the last time that he had felt such pain. He pushed Jenny away from him and into a wall with the Force while he ran out of her TARDIS.

He saw that everyone had become distracted by Doom and Eris' fight so he took advantage of this to leave the penthouse unnoticed. He had no idea what strange new world that he was in now, but it didn't matter. He would survive. He would recover and return when the others least expected it.

He would have those gems, and then he would rule everything. He would control all of reality, and then he would remake his life just as it had been before everything went so horribly wrong. He would bring Padme back to life and repair his damaged body, and then everything would be alright again.

He would not fail next time. He couldn't fail. He was more determined than ever to possess the Eye now because he knew that it would fix everything. It had told him so.

It had promised to make him Anakin Skywalker again.

Eris finally used the gem to send Doom into deep space while simultaneously damaging his armor and his time platform, and then she looked at the Doctor with sorrow on her face as she said, "I'm sorry, Doctor. I know how much that must have hurt you to think that you lost her again. I know that more than anyone. I'll fix it all though once I have the Eye. I'll make everything better. None of this will have ever happened then. I'll erase it all from history as if it never was."

"You can't do that, Eris. You can't alter time on that grand a scale without destroying everything. The gem is doing something to you. It's warping your mind and using your despair against you. You have to fight it before it completely overwhelms you," the Doctor warned her.

"You do care about me, don't you? If only just a little. That's nice to know. I can build on that. I can use it to make all of our dreams come true. Then you'll see that I'm the one that you should have been with. Me and not Arkytior. Arkytior is a nice person I'll give you that, but I'm better than her in every way. I'll show you that," Eris said.

"You're delusional, Eris. There's never been anyone else but Rose, and there never will be. No one," the Doctor said firmly.

"Why do you want to hurt me so much?" Eris asked in pain.

"I don't want to hurt you. I never did. I just want you to face the facts. Find someone else who will really love you and give up this foolish dream of yours, Eris," the Doctor said as he began to slowly walk closer to her.

"How can you say that? It doesn't matter. You won't be able to say it anymore once you find out that we had a child together," Eris said.

"WHAT?!" Rose screamed in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor asked as he looked shocked too.

"Andromeda was our daughter, Doctor. I'm sorry for never telling you. I never said because I wasn't sure how you would take it," Eris admitted.

"That's not possible. I never - I mean we never - ," the Doctor said as he looked totally perplexed now.

"No we didn't but I took a sample of your genetic material and combined it with mine to create her. She was ours, Theta, and she was wonderful. She was so perfect, and it just proved that we should have been together. She was meant to be our natural daughter, and I will remake reality so that she is. I will bring her back, and you'll see how wonderful she is. Then you'll finally love me at last," Eris said sadly.

"Did she know about this?" the Doctor asked as he stared at her blankly. He was numb now and in shock.

"No. I never told her. I wanted to wait until I convinced you to marry me, and then I was going to tell her. I didn't want her to be disappointed," Eris said.

"You are really messed up. I mean seriously messed up," River said as she slowly emerged from Jenny's TARDIS. She was still very weak from Vader's attack.

"Shut up! You have no right to judge me! You still love him too, you hypocrite!" Eris shouted.

"Yes but the difference is that I'm not trying to make him love me and creating children with him without his knowledge. I may be a psychopath, but at least I'm not completely out of touch with reality like you are," River said.

"Eris, stop this. How many people have you hurt with this obsession with me? Now I find out that Andromeda was a victim of it as well. I remember her. She was a sweet girl and didn't deserve to be treated that way," the Doctor said.

"I didn't make her a victim. I always treated her well. She was everything to me," Eris said in a wounded voice.

"You never told her who her father was. She wondered about that all of her life, and it haunted her. She told me that once. She said that she felt as if she was never good enough because her father never stayed around to get to know her," the Doctor admitted.

"I didn't know. I never meant for that to happen. I'll fix it. You'll see. I'll fix everything. My baby will have never been sad because of me once I'm done. It will have never happened," Eris said.

The Doctor had still been getting closer and closer to her the entire time that he had been talking to her, and now he was within inches of grabbing the gem away from her. He had to distract her for just a few more moments.

"I'll fix everything, Doctor, and you'll be there to see it. Right by my side as you should be," Eris said as she suddenly grabbed the Doctor's arm and teleported away with him.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed.

Jenny now came out of the TARDIS with a fully recovered Indiana Jones helping her and she said, "What's happened?"

"Eris kidnapped your father, and he had all of the gems. Eris is now that much closer to winning this whole thing. Now we have to get to the next gem before she does because she suddenly has the advantage now," Rose said with deep worry written all over her features.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I know what it's like to lose your husband and to want to get him back," Piper said.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing that you could have done. Eris acted too quickly for any of us to stop her. He shouldn't have gotten so close to her. He thought that he was distracting her, but she was too smart for him. I have to go now and make sure that I get to the gem ahead of her this time," Rose said as she raced for the TARDIS.

Rose quickly dematerialized the TARDIS and raced to the location of the next gem while Jenny and her crew were left to say their good byes.

"Good bye, everyone. I hope that you're all okay," Jenny said.

"Never mind us. Are you sure that you're okay? You look like you've about had it," Phoebe asked.

"One of the people traveling with me attacked me by surprise. He almost killed me, but I managed to send him running with a little surprise of my own," Jenny explained.

"Let me guess. Darth Vader, right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Jenny asked innocently since she still had no real knowledge of Star Wars.

"Just a lucky guess. I mean who could have seen that coming?" Piper said sarcastically.

"Let me help," Leo said as he stepped toward Jenny.

Leo completely healed Jenny, River, and Indiana, and they all felt as good as new once again.

"Thank you! I appreciate that. I guess I'll be leaving now. I wish that I knew where Vader was. I really don't have time to hunt him down though. I need to go help my Dad," Jenny said.

"Go. Help your father. We'll be on the lookout for Vader. Although I have a feeling you'll see him again before we do. He wants those gems just as badly as all of the others do I think," Piper said.

"You're probably right. Good bye, Piper," Jenny said as she got into her TARDIS followed by River, Indiana, and Lilith.

As Jenny dematerialized her TARDIS and left, Paige said, "And I thought that we had problems."

"We'll all have problems if the Doctor and Rose don't get those gems back. Maybe we should have gone with them," Piper said.

"No. That's their destiny and theirs alone. We're not supposed to get involved in it," Leo said.

"Is that more of that Whitelighter wisdom of yours?" Piper asked him with a smile.

Leo just smiled and said nothing. He knew that this was a test for the Doctor and Rose along with everyone else who was chasing after the gems. They all would be tested by the Eye at the end of all of this. It was a part of their destiny. The Charmed Ones couldn't interfere in that. Whatever happened to them for better or worse they would have to face it alone in the end with no help from anyone. That was just the way such things worked whether he liked it personally or not.

As Jenny guided the TARDIS to the next location of a gem, Lilith suddenly stiffened as Sam Beckett leaped into her. Jenny actually saw the blue light surround Lilith and then saw Sam standing in her place instead.

"What happened to you? How did Vader take control like that?" Jenny asked.

"Who are you talking to?" River asked.

"Sam. He's taken over Lilith now," Jenny said.

"Where was he when Vader was about to kill us? We really could have used him then," Indiana asked in irritation.

"I don't know what happened. The gems slowly began to take over my mind while they kept telling me over and over again that they could give me my heart's desire. They told me that they could send me home if I would just reassemble them back into the Eye. I started to fight their control though, and that's when I suddenly found myself put into the back of Vader's mind while he gained control of his body again. I think that the gems put him back in control because they could manipulate him better than me. He was actually listening to them. I thought that I was going to be trapped inside of Vader forever until I suddenly leaped without explanation again and found myself here," Sam explained.

"You're in the body of Lilith now. My aunt thinks that she's one of the good guys now, but I'm still not so sure. She seems nice enough though," Jenny said.

"Well at least maybe I won't find myself stuck in her mind. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before at least not like that. If those gems are that powerful already, then what will happen when they're all together again?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it," Indiana said.

"You have a bad feeling about everything, Dr. Jones," River said with a sigh.

"Not about everything. When I do get one though, I'm usually right," Indiana said.

"You really are a worrywart, Dr. Jones," River said.

"With you around, I have to be, Professor Song," Indiana said.

"There they go again," Jenny said to herself.

Meanwhile deep in space somewhere, Doom's armor slowly repaired itself as he vowed revenge on Eris. He would be able to follow her again soon, and then he would have the gems for himself. He would become the ruler of all reality then, and Eris would pay. Oh, how she would pay! No one could do such a thing to Doom and get away with it with impunity. All who had tried it before had long since lived to regret it.

Eris appeared in the middle of her TARDIS and hit the Doctor on the head before he could get away from her. He fell to the floor unconscious, and she searched him until she found the other gems in his pockets. She smiled in triumph as she held them in her hands. She was so close to the end now. She only had to find a few more gems, and the Eye would be complete. Then she would have everything that she had ever wanted. Soon now, she would be able to see her Andromeda again.

She tied the Doctor up after taking away his sonic screwdriver and put him in one of her TARDIS' storage rooms. She would give him better accommodations later. For now, she had a very important meeting that she couldn't be late to.

Eris' TARDIS materialized inside of a hidden base deep underneath the sea. She emerged from inside of the TARDIS to be greeted by a huge robot that looked at her with an evil grin on his face.

"Greetings, Eris. I'm glad that we finally get to meet in person at last. I am Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. I think that we're going to be the best of friends. If you can help give me complete control of both this miserable world and Cybertron along with Optimus Prime's dying spark ripped straight from his chest, then I'll put the entire might of my Decepticons at your beck and call so that you can find your precious gem. Do we have a deal?" Megatron asked.

"Yes. I will use my knowledge to help the Decepticons against their enemies. I don't care about the affairs of your world, Megatron, so what does it matter to me if I hand everything over to you. All that I care about is the gem. That's all that matters to me anymore. I must have it," Eris said.

"Excellent. Welcome to the Decepticons then, Eris. The two of us working together will bring Prime to his knees at last!" Megatron said as he laughed with joy.

Even then, he planned on betraying Eris once he had gotten what he wanted from her and taking the gems for himself. He was Megatron after all, and that was what he did. Besides, all other species were inferior to Decepticons, and he never made deals with inferior beings. Soon everyone everywhere would bow down before him especially Optimus Prime. Maybe he would even keep him alive and let him watch. He would enjoy that. He would enjoy that immensely.

Eris shivered as Megatron began to laugh at that thought. She began to wonder if she had just made a huge mistake in trusting this being. It didn't matter though. In the end, she could defeat Megatron if she had to. She would do anything to bring Andromeda back. Anything! Even sacrifice the Doctor himself if she had to. She could always bring him back after all once she had the Eye.

The Eye would fix everything in the end. It had told her so. All she had to do was to obey everything that it said.

**Next: Our heroes visit the world of the Transformers next as Eris joins forces with the Decepticons against the Autobots with the Doctor caught in the middle. **


	11. Transformers Part 1

CHAPTER 11

THE SIXTH PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: TRANSFORMERS PART ONE

I do not own Doctor Who, Transformers, Star Wars, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, or Doctor Doom; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. The Transformers characters in this story are from the 1980s cartoon and aren't the ones from the movies. They are similar enough though that fans of the movies shouldn't see much of a difference between them other than their appearance.**

Rose materialized the Doctor's TARDIS on the sidewalk next to a busy street as she used her powers to feel if the next gem was anywhere around her. She sensed it somewhere nearby and began to walk north as she started to look for it.

She felt so alone without the Doctor there with her. She kept having all kinds of horrible scenarios going through her mind about what Eris might be doing to him in that very moment. It was driving her crazy not knowing where he was or if he was okay or not.

She had tried to contact him several times through their link, but somehow Eris was blocking it. That fact just made her worry even more. If she could at least hear his voice in her mind, she would at least know that he was okay and that would put her more at ease. Hearing nothing but silence was making her worry that Eris had done something terrible to him.

She knew that Eris would never kill the Doctor normally, but she seemed to be under some kind of mental control the last time that they met so that made this a whole new ballgame. Eris might do anything to him now, and she would never even know it.

While Rose's mind was lost in worry, she was being watched by what might appear at first glance to be a bird. If anyone bothered to look at it more closely though, they would see that it was much more than met the eye. It was the Decepticon known as Laserbeak. Laserbeak was the eyes and ears of Megatron, the Decepticon leader. He would always send Laserbeak out on reconnaissance missions to spy on his enemies in secret for him.

Laserbeak continued to follow Rose for several miles until he saw her heading toward the Ark, the ancient Cybertronian ship that both the Autobots and Decepticons had been fighting inside of when it crash landed on the Earth millions of years ago. Both groups had been put in a state of suspended animation by this crash until they were revived in recent times by the ship's computer which reconfigured them so that they could transform into the various machines such as cars or planes that it mistakenly thought were the dominant life forms on Earth in order to disguise themselves. The ship was now lodged inside of an active volcano and served as the Autobots' headquarters while the Decepticons lived in a secret underwater base.

Rose teleported inside of the ship and was immediately met by several Autobots who thought that she had come to attack them. She held up her hands in a sign of peaceful surrender as she was quickly surrounded by several large robots.

"Who are you? What do you mean just sneaking in here like this?" Ironhide, the tough old veteran of countless battles, said in a gruff voice.

"My name's Rose Tyler. I don't mean any harm to any of you as long as you're not working for Eris. She's kidnapped my husband, and I need to find her," Rose said.

She decided not to tell them about the gem for the moment since she had no idea if she could trust them or not. Rose didn't think that they were working with Eris though judging by their reaction when they heard her name. She could tell that they had no idea who she was or what she was talking about.

"We don't know any Eris, and we don't work for anyone. We're too busy fighting the Decepticons to do anything else. We certainly don't kidnap people. That sounds more like something that Megatron would do," Ratchet, the Autobot Medic, said.

"Really? Who's this Megatron when he's at home?" Rose asked.

"He's the leader of the Decepticons, and he's the most dangerous being on this planet if not the entire universe. He wants to conquer Earth and our home planet, Cybertron, if he can. He thinks that it's the destiny of the Decepticons to dominate all other lifeforms. Humans are nothing to him, and that's why we're here. We have to protect mankind from him and the other Decepticons that serve him," the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, said as he came forward to talk to her.

"He sounds like the kind of being that Eris would hook up with alright. They're both into controlling things and people. Eris isn't entirely to blame though. She's being controlled by some gems that she's trying to put back together to form an ancient artifact of my people, the Eye of Rassilon. She wants to use the Eye to take over all of time and space. I'm sure Megatron would have a big interest in that from what you say about him. Where can I find him?" Rose asked.

She had decided to trust these giant robots, but she wasn't leaving until she got the gem though. She knew that it was somewhere around here. In fact, it seemed to be very close to her now. Almost as if she was right next to it. She couldn't see it anywhere, however.

"Megatron is in an undersea base, but we have no idea where that is. It could be anywhere on the planet. I'm sorry that we can't be of more assistance. So this Eris has your husband as well?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, and I don't know what's she liable to do to him. Her mind is being warped by the gems that she's collected," Rose said with worry.

"Why did you think that she was here?" Optimus asked.

"I could feel the presence of one of the gems here, and I still do. She'll be coming for it soon I'm sure. I have to get it before she does. It allows whoever has it complete control over this universe. You don't want her getting her hands on it believe me," Rose said.

"Man, how do we know that we can trust her? She might be totally playing us for all you know," Jazz, who loved to talk in Earth slang, said suspiciously.

"She's not 'playing' anyone, Jazz. I know who she is. The Matrix has told me. She is one of the most powerful beings in any universe. There are several legends about her in the memories of the various Primes throughout history. She is known by various names: The Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler, Arkytior, Fenris, etc. Those are only a few of the names that she will have. She is a powerful force for good according to every account of her however," Optimus said.

"You seem to know all about me. I've never even heard of one of those names before. I've never been here before so how do your people know about me? Also what is the Matrix? I thought I felt a source of great power nearby," Rose said as she began to glow with the power of the Vortex now.

"Watch out, Optimus! She's going to attack!" Bumblebee, one of the younger Autobots, warned.

Bumblebee pulled out a gun and fired at her. Rose easily absorbed the energy from his blast and disintegrated the gun into atoms with a single glance.

"I'm not here to do anything but get the gems and rescue the Doctor," Rose said in an angry tone.

The Autobots all pulled out their guns now, and Rose could tell that they were terrified of her. This was not going good. They thought she was there to kill them.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone," Rose pleaded with Optimus, who was the only one to keep his head so far.

"I know. Autobots, stand down! She hasn't come to attack us," Optimus commanded.

The Autobots slowly lowered their guns but continued to stare at her suspiciously. None of them trusted her now.

"To answer your questions, one of the first Primes recorded your visiting Cybertron millions of years ago. It was long before my time of course so I don't know but the barest of details. You saved the entire planet from being destroyed is basically the story. It appears that this may be in your own future since you don't recognize us. The stories said that you were a traveler through time and space after all. As for the Matrix, I will show it to you," Optimus said.

He opened his chest plate to reveal a glowing circular object with a handle on each side that lay in the center of his chest where the heart would be in a human's. Rose saw a gem on one of the handles of the Matrix that she knew was what she was searching for.

"This is the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. It holds the sparks or life force of every Autobot leader that has ever been and contains their combined knowledge. It has incredible power, but I only use it for emergencies," Optimus said.

"It sounds a lot like the Matrix that we have back home on Gallifrey. That gem on the handle. That's the one I need. Is it important? Do you need it for the Matrix to work?" Rose asked.

"No. I don't know where that came from. It wasn't there before. It is not part of the Matrix," Optimus said in surprise.

"Can I have it?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure how to remove it. You can have it if you can remove it without damaging the Matrix itself," Optimus agreed.

"Leave that to me," Rose said with a smile.

She snapped her fingers, and the gem was in her hands now. The Matrix seemed to be fine and unharmed as far as she could tell by its sudden departure.

"Well, that was a little too easy. Now all I have to do is find the Doctor and the other gems. That's the hard part I'm sure," Rose said.

"I wish that we could help you more," Optimus said.

"You've already helped enough by giving me this. Thanks!" Rose said.

As she started to leave, the Ark was rocked by several explosions; and one of the Autobots screamed, "Decepticons!"

Rose disappeared in a burst of golden energy and reappeared outside as she saw several other giant robots attacking the Autobot base. These just had to be the Decepticons. She could tell because Eris was standing right alongside them. She had saved Rose the trouble of looking for her at least so that was a good thing.

"She has the gem," Eris said.

"She won't have it for long," Megatron said as he used the giant gun barrel on his arm to fire an enormous blast of energy at Rose.

Rose deflected the energy blast back at Megatron sending him crashing hard into the ground several feet away. The other Decepticons all fired at her and the Autobots now, and she easily deflected all of their attacks as well as she shouted, "Where is the Doctor, Eris?!"

"He's safe for now. He'll continue to be that way if you give me the gem that you have," Eris said.

"No, this is the only thing holding you back. If I give this to you, you'll be able to have the upper hand again like you did before in the previous universe," Rose said as she shook her head.

"Give me the gem, Rose. I won't ask again. If you don't, I'll kill the Doctor," Eris threatened.

"Eris, this isn't you. You love the Doctor. The woman that I know would never hurt him. Can't you see that the gems are changing you? They're twisting you into something evil," Rose warned.

"I was already evil," Eris said.

"No, you weren't. You were misguided and a little creepy but never evil. You never killed anyone before even though you threatened to a lot. Even the planet that you destroyed was uninhabited. You're not a bad person. Don't let the gems change that. Please," Rose said as she tried to appeal to her better nature while deflecting yet another Decepticon attack.

"I – I – I'm sorry, Rose. I can't. I can't fight it. It's too powerful. I don't want to hurt Theta, but it's telling me that I must in order to win. I don't want to though. I love him," Eris said in a confused and conflicted voice.

"Tell me where he is. Let me save him," Rose said as she continued to fight back against the Decepticons by knocking several more of them on their rears.

"No. I can't. I must obey. It's the only way I can save Andromeda. Then I'll bring him back, Rose. I promise," Eris said as she walked away from her in a daze.

"Eris!" Rose screamed but Eris kept walking away from her without looking back.

"Decepticons, stop wasting time and destroy her! You are all incompetent buffoons! I want that gem! Bring it to me, or I will rip out all of your optics personally! " Megatron screamed.

Starscream, Megatron's traitorous and always scheming second in command, laughed as he said, "Why don't you get it yourself, oh mighty one? I didn't see you doing any better against her."

"What was that, Starscream?" Megatron asked in an ominous voice as he pointed his gun barrel at Starscream's head.

"Nothing, Megatron," Starscream said as he backpedaled.

"That's better. It sounded like some poor fool with a death wish up until that point. It's a good thing that wasn't you," Megatron said in a pointed warning.

"Yes, it is," Starscream said as he tried to hide the anger on his face.

Rose would have found the whole thing amusing if she weren't watching Eris walking away at that moment. She had to stop her, or she might lose the Doctor for good.

Eris wasn't getting away though. Rose could see that a minute later when to her horror she saw Doctor Doom suddenly appear next to her. Before Eris could react, Doom blasted her with twin blasts from both of his armor's gauntlets at the same time. Eris hit the ground, and then Doom turned to look at Rose with murderous glee in his eyes.

"I want the gem, Rose Tyler. Give it to me, and you can have your husband back. I know where he is, and I will tell you in exchange for all of the gems. You have the word of Doom on that, and I always keep my word," Doom said.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm really going to take your word for that," Rose said.

"Give me the gems, and I will let you and your husband live. Otherwise, I will cut you both down in order to get them," Doom threatened.

"Who are you, fleshling? The gems belong to the Decepticons not to you," Megatron said.

"I am Doom, and very soon I will be your master," Doom said.

Megatron laughed as he said, "I will never bow to a human. Humanity will be crushed like the worthless scum that they are beneath my feet. Starting with you," Megatron said.

True to his word, Megatron then tried to crush Doom with his foot. Doom, however, was having none of this. He blasted Megatron's foot with one of the hidden weapons in his armor and caused it to explode.

"Curse you, human!" Megatron screamed as he looked at his now ruined foot.

"No one threatens Doom with impunity," Doom said.

Rose meanwhile took full advantage of the battle between Doom and Megatron to slip by both of them. Luckily, the Autobots were also keeping the Decepticons too busy to bother with her as both sides continued to do battle with each other in a massive firefight.

As soon as she touched the still unconscious Eris, Rose teleported the two of them back next to the Doctor's TARDIS. Rose then tried to enter Eris' mind to find out the location of the Doctor when she was suddenly knocked away from Eris by an invisible force.

As she got back to her feet, she saw that it was the actual Force instead as Darth Vader stood beside Eris now with a new lightsaber in his hand.

"The gems belong to me, and so does she. She will tell me where they are, and you will die," Vader said.

"I see you made yourself a new lightsaber. How did you do that? You can't exactly pick one up at the local hardware store. For that matter, how did you get here to the next universe?" Rose asked.

"I made a new one out of spare parts that I keep on my person. It's the first thing that a Jedi in the Clone Wars was trained to do in case they lost theirs behind enemy lines. After that, I made an alliance with Doom. Not that I intend to keep our pact any more than he does. Both of us intend to betray the other when the time is right no doubt. For now, we're just using each other to find what we both want quicker. It seems to have worked," Vader said as he walked closer to Rose with his ignited lightsaber out in front of him.

"I don't think so because you've forgotten one thing," Rose said.

"And that is?" Vader asked.

"I brought back-up," Rose said with an evil smile.

Vader felt as if he was on fire again as Jenny blasted him from behind with Vortex energy while Indiana Jones wrapped his bullwhip around Vader's lightsaber and pulled it away from him. Indy caught the lightsaber and looked at it in fascination.

"I wonder if anyone can use one of these things," Indy said to himself.

"Why don't you try using it and find out?" River asked him with a smirk on her face.

Indy started to follow River's suggestion and use the lightsaber against Vader, but it was ripped from his hands by the Force. Vader successfully caught the lightsaber as it flew back into his hand and used it to block Jenny's Vortex energy away from his body.

"You have great power, but it is no match for the power of the Dark Side," Vader said as he pushed Jenny away from him and into the TARDIS so hard that the impact of it knocked her out cold.

"You'd better hope that she's alright, or I'll make you wish that all of you was made out of metal," Rose said with absolute hatred in her voice as she blasted him with an enormous burst of Vortex energy.

"Yes. I can feel your anger. If you could use that to tap into the Dark Side of the Force, then you would have power beyond imagining. Join me and I will show you how to use it. You could become unstoppable, and we could gather all of the gems together to rule all of reality," Vader said as he deflected her attack.

"You hurt my daughter, Vader. The only thing I'm going to do with you is knock you out cold, and that's if you're lucky," Rose said as she continued to bombard him with one attack after another which he continued to deflect back at her.

"So be it," Vader said as he used the Force to move the TARDIS itself and made it fall over on top of her.

River tried to blast Vader with her meson blaster, but he quickly knocked it and Indy's whip and gun away from both of them with a single gesture. That was when Sam Beckett tried to use Lilith's power to attack Vader.

"I hope that I'm doing this right. This next attack will be quite a shocker if your name is Anakin Skywalker," Sam said as he pointed his finger at Vader.

Vader began to pass out as the power of the name started to work on him. Sam smiled to himself as he said, "What do you know? It worked."

Then he was knocked to the ground by the Decepticon who looked like a giant panther called Ravage. Ravage stood on top of Sam growling at him as he tried to push the powerful robot off of him.

"Give the gems to Megatron, or you will be crushed by the might of the Decepticons," the Decepticon who could turn into a cassette player called Soundwave said in his echoing monotone voice.

He then proceeded to open the door on his chest that contained other Decepticons that could transform into cassettes. The robot cassettes leapt out and transformed into their true robotic forms as they attacked. Soon the Decepticon Cassette Tape group including Laserbeak, Frenzy, Rumble, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat all joined Ravage to attack Sam, River, and Indy.

"Someone must have forgotten to tell them that the 80s are over," River joked.

Vader took full advantage of this unexpected development to recover from Sam's attack and go back for the still unconscious Eris. He was almost to her when Rose, who had used her powers to move the TARDIS off of her and set it back up, came up slowly behind him. She was ready to blast him from behind with a bolt of Vortex energy at any moment.

Before she knew what was happening though, Vader quickly turned around and used his lightsaber on Rose. Its blade sliced right through her abdomen and she fell to the ground in shock as her body was suddenly filled with pain. She dropped her newly found gem in the process, and Vader picked it up in triumph.

"Now at the end you see the true power of the Force, and it will be your doom," Vader said as he held his lightsaber directly above her head.

He was fully prepared to use his lightsaber to kill her while she was helpless, and he was only moments away from doing so.

Meanwhile Megatron had finally gotten the upper hand on Doom and was slowly crushing him in his hand. Megatron continued to laugh as Doom could feel his ribs beginning to crack. Then Doom decided to use one of his greatest tricks. He switched minds with Megatron and took over his body!

"What? What did you do?" Megatron said from inside of Doom's body.

"I just found a way to win. Don't worry. I won't keep this odious body of yours any longer than I have to. I much prefer my own unsullied form. I'm just using your body as a means to an end in the meantime," Doom said.

Doom quickly headed to where he knew the Doctor's TARDIS was and where he had last left Vader. He arrived to find Vader ready to kill Rose. He was just about to grab Eris' body in his other hand and leave Vader to it when Optimus Prime arrived thinking that he was the real Megatron.

"Give it up, Megatron. It's over. Let the humans and the Time Lords go, and get out of here. Take your friends with you," Optimus said as he pointed his huge gun at Doom's head.

"Gladly," Doom said with a hidden grin as he carefully grabbed Vader and took him, Eris, and Megatron in his own body with him as he flew away.

Optimus Prime had unknowingly handed Doom exactly what he had wanted all along. Now he had Eris plus one of the gems, and he would now use Eris' key to get into her TARDIS so that he could take the other gems from her once he reached it. Soon he would have them all, and it would only be a matter of time before he reassembled the complete Eye.

"It seems that Megatron has finally turned traitor. I can't say that I'm too surprised. Decepticons, follow me back home. We'll regroup and then return to take care of that traitor, Megatron, and the Autobots once and for all," Starscream said as he took full advantage of the situation to take command.

The now leaderless Decepticons were thrown into confusion by Megatron's seeming betrayal of them, and they left with Starscream as their new self-appointed leader. Optimus still didn't quite understand what had just happened himself. Megatron had never given up that easily before in the past.

Meanwhile Rose started to glow with energy, and Optimus was shaken out of his thoughts as he said, "What's happening to her?"

"I think she's regenerating," A newly conscious Jenny said.

Rose's wounds healed now as she began to glow with regenerative energy. She stood up and began to scream as the energy poured out of her head and hands. She didn't change though because she had her body locked into place the way that it was with Bad Wolf so that she wouldn't change. She liked being Rose, and she was going to stay as her.

Still she didn't like losing a regeneration especially since she wasn't sure if she had an unlimited life cycle now that she was the Bad Wolf or not. Now she was technically on her third self even though she hadn't changed, and that didn't sit very well with her. She owed Vader for that.

"Mum, are you alright?" Jenny asked as she slowly made her way to her.

Jenny was obviously still in a great deal of pain. That was another one that Rose owed Vader for.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little weak. Vader stole the gem that I found though, and I have no idea where he went," Rose said in disgust with herself.

"I'm sorry. Megatron took him with him. I didn't know that he had your gem," Optimus admitted.

"Soon he'll have all of the gems because apparently he took Eris too. She was unconscious before Vader tried to cut me in half. This is not going well at all. I've lost all of the gems again to a different person, and I still don't know where the Doctor is," Rose said in frustration.

"We'll find them and him, Rose. How hard is it to find a giant robot?" River asked.

"That process that you did. It looked so familiar to me, but I don't know why," Optimus said as if he were in a daze all of a sudden.

He reached into his chest cavity in what seemed to be a subconscious manner and pulled out a tiny object. He looked at it for a moment as if he didn't see it and then replaced it. He acted like someone in a trance.

Rose looked at him in shock because she was wondering if she was seeing things. She had only gotten a look at it for a second, but she could have sworn that it was a . . .

No, that couldn't be! It just wasn't possible. How in the world could Optimus be a Time Lord? She just shook her head to clear it. She must have been hallucinating from the regeneration. Yes, that must be it.

**Next: Rose and the others start tracking Doom in Megatron's body down, but is it already too late? Will Doom get to the other gems before Rose can get to him? Where is Eris' TARDIS with the Doctor and the gems in it anyway? Oh, and most importantly, what is up with Optimus? **


	12. Transformers Part 2

CHAPTER 12

THE SIXTH PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: TRANSFORMERS PART TWO

I do not own Doctor Who, Transformers, Star Trek the Next Generation, Star Wars, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, Elmer Fudd, Bugs Bunny, or Doctor Doom; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. The Transformers characters in this story are from the 1980s cartoon and aren't the ones from the movies. They are similar enough though that fans of the movies shouldn't see much of a difference between them other than their appearance.**

After Rose left behind a still confused Optimus Prime, she used her powers to find the life signs of Eris' TARDIS and quickly used the Doctor's TARDIS to reach its location. She was surprised to find that it wasn't on Earth at all.

She appeared to be on a world made entirely of metal that seemed to have its own breathable atmosphere somehow, and she wondered if this was the planet Cybertron that Optimus had told her that he and the other Transformers had come from. As she looked ahead of her, she saw Eris' TARDIS just a few feet away. It was in the shape of an old-fashioned lamp post from around the 1950s so it stuck out like a sore thumb here.

She was quickly followed by Jenny, River, Indiana, and Sam in Jenny's TARDIS. All of them headed straight towards Eris' TARDIS only to be stopped in their tracks by the sudden appearance of Megatron as he flew in out of nowhere. Rose still didn't know that Doctor Doom was in control of Megatron at the moment so she had no idea who she was really up against.

"I knew that you would blindly follow me here in order to get back the gems and your precious Doctor. You don't even know where you are, do you? You will soon though," Doom said.

Rose was horrified as the entire planet began to change around her. As it started to form itself arms and legs, she finally understand that this entire world was a Transformer.

"Behold, Unicron. As you can see, he can transform into a planet. He roams throughout the universe devouring one planet after another for fuel. No one can stop him for he has incredible, almost unlimited power. He's the most powerful being in this universe, and he's working with me," Doom said with glee.

"Is this the one that you promised me, the one with the power of time and space at her command?" Unicron asked in a booming voice as he finished his transformation into his robot mode.

"Yes, this is the Bad Wolf. As promised, I brought her to you in exchange for your help," Doom said.

"Very good! With her in my control, not even the Autobot Matrix will be able to stop me. I can sense that she has the power to destroy it," Unicron said as he looked at Rose with lustful eyes.

"I'm not in your control yet," Rose challenged him.

"You will be," Unicron said as twin beams came out of his giant eyes and bathed Rose in their power.

Rose started to scream as she felt Unicron tampering with her mind now as he attempted to change her into one of his servants. She could feel him trying to twist her into a mindless drone that would obey him without question, and she was using all of her power to stop it.

"Leave my mother alone!" Jenny screamed as she attacked Unicron with an enormous burst of Vortex energy.

It was Unicron's turn to scream now, but he hadn't been stopped by any means. He started to fight back right away as powerful energies shot out of his hands towards Jenny.

Now it was River's turn to attack as she started to fire her blaster at full power at what seemed to her at first glance to be Unicron's weakest points. She hit several targets in a matter of minutes, and Unicron began to scream even louder now as River's attacks noticeably weakened him.

"How did you do that?" Indiana asked.

"What can I say? I'm good at hitting men where it hurts!" River said with a wicked smile and a mock bow.

"I'm very glad that she can't see me, Sam. One of my ex-wives was just like her. I almost didn't make it out of that marriage alive," Al said to Sam with a shudder as he suddenly appeared beside him.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time. I was beginning to think that we'd lost contact forever," Sam said with a relieved look on his face.

"We almost did. All of this dimension hopping is playing havoc with Ziggy's circuits. We're having trouble keeping track of you because of it. We're still registering you as being in mid-leap, and Ziggy keeps insisting that the Eye can help you find your way home. I don't buy it though. That Eye did something to you. It made you into a zombie or something for a while there. That thing's not going to help you. All it wants to do is use you," Al said.

Al then looked at Sam in surprise as he said, "Wait a minute. Where's Vader at, and why are you a girl now?"

"A lot's been going on while you were away," Sam said.

"I'll say. That's twice that you've leaped now without Ziggy registering it. Something really crazy is going on here. I like this latest body a lot better though I have to admit," Al said with a grin.

"Forget about the body and concentrate on the enormous robot in front of us. He's trying to do something to Rose. Can you come up with anything on him?" Sam asked.

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but in our universe he's a cartoon character named Unicron," Al said.

"Don't tell me. This show is about the battle between two groups of giant robots called the Autobots and the Decepticons?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Yeah! You've seen it?' Al asked.

"No, I've just been living it. They're all real in this world," Sam said.

"That's crazy. Imagine that. You're in a universe where a cartoon show is real. It makes you wonder if there's a world where Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd are actually running around," Al said.

"I hope I don't go there if there is. I really don't want to see Elmer coming toward me with a gun saying, 'Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting weapers!'" Sam said with a smile.

"That's good, Sam. You actually made a funny. Just wait. Hanging around me will give you a sense of humor yet," Al said.

"Does the cartoon say if Unicron has a weakness? He mentioned something about the Autobot Matrix before," Sam said.

"Yeah, that's it. In the cartoon, Unicron is destroyed when the Autobot leader uses the Matrix on him. It blows him up. I never thought I'd be giving you advice based off of a cartoon show. This whole thing's just getting weirder and weirder," Al said.

"So we need to get Optimus Prime here somehow. He had the Matrix, but he's back on Earth," Sam said.

"It was a different guy named Prime that used it on Unicron in the cartoon, but the result should still be the same. Maybe Rose's kid could go get this Optimus guy for you. She's got all of those fancy powers after all," Al suggested.

"Right. Thanks, Al," Sam said.

Sam ran to Jenny and explained the whole situation to her. She was hesitant to leave her mother's side at first, but she eventually agreed to go.

"I have to go, Mum. I'll be right back though I promise," Jenny said.

"Go. I'll be okay," Rose said with a brave face as she continued to fight back against Unicron's attack.

As soon as Jenny left though, Rose began screaming; and the others knew that Unicron's attacks on her were growing worse. They wondered just how much longer that she could hold out against him.

Doom meanwhile looked at the sight before him with a smile. He had triumphed at last. Rose and the others would soon fall to Unicron, and he now had all of the gems that had been found so far along with a TARDIS to hunt the last two pieces with.

Soon he would be the undisputed master of everything. In addition to control over everyone everywhere, he could finally heal his scarred face and remake his entire history so that he had never lost his mother to a witch hating mob or his father to the vengeance of a petty king. He would make it so that he had the life that he should have lived from the start.

That was worth all of the trouble that he was going through.

Doom switched bodies back with Megatron, and then quickly disabled the Decepticon leader with a well-time blast from his gauntlets that knocked him out cold before he could move to stop him. He left Megatron behind as he entered Eris' TARDIS.

Doom looked at Eris in amusement now as she stood in the Console Room looking ahead of her with a blank stare. She seemed to be in a trance like state at the moment as the gems seemed to have totally sapped her will now and replaced it with their own.

"Her mind is completely gone now. She has become a puppet of the gems," Darth Vader said.

"She has fallen to their control just as all lesser minds inevitably must before their incredible power. My intellect is no match for their influence though. I will master them. They will not gain control over me. Once I have their power, we will both have what we most desire," Doom said.

The Doctor was in the Console Room as well, but he was still tied up and gagged. Doom planned on using the Doctor as insurance against an attack by Rose if she managed to escape Unicron somehow. He walked over to the console in triumph as he thought of how he had held all of the winning cards in his hand. All he had to do now was to find the last two pieces of the Eye, and final victory would belong to him.

He still needed the locations of the last two pieces before he could go, however. Eris was too brain dead now to help even if she wanted to, and the Doctor never would so he had been forced to make an agreement with Unicron. Unicron had told him that he could tell him exactly where to find the last two gems as soon as he had Rose under his control. He wanted to use her to destroy the Autobot Matrix for him so that he could have undisputed power over this whole universe.

Now he just needed for Rose and the others to fall to Unicron in order to go on to the next universe. From the sounds of Rose's screams which he could hear even inside of the TARDIS, it didn't sound as if he had that much longer to wait.

The Doctor wasn't entirely helpless though despite what Doom thought. Even now he had a plan, and he was hard at work on it. He had been slowly working on freeing himself from the ropes that Eris had bound him in using some old escape artist techniques that he had learned a long time ago from his good friend, Houdini.

Now he was almost free while Doom and Vader stood around acting all tough and thinking that they were so cool. They weren't cool in the slightest though. He was the only cool one in the room. He was the King of Cool.

He had to free himself soon because he had to know what was going on out there. He had been hearing Rose's constant screams almost the entire time that he had been sitting here, and it was tearing him apart inside as he kept having all kinds of terrible thoughts about what was happening to her. He had given up on making contact with Rose through their link so the only way that he would know for sure if she was alright or not was to make his way out of here. Eris had been blocking their link so far with a mental dampener that she had wrapped around his head.

He had to suppress a cry of triumph as he finally freed one hand and then used that hand to free the other one. He then completely freed himself but kept the ropes around him so the others would think that he was still trapped. He saw his sonic screwdriver in one of Eris' pockets and knew that he had to reach it in order to get out of here alive.

He had to wait for the right moment to go for it first though. He just hoped that soon he would be given just the right distraction to keep Doom and Vader occupied so that he could set the rapidly forming plan in his mind into action.

He was soon about to get his wish as Jenny returned with Optimus Prime and the Autobots. They all began to attack Unicron along with River now as Rose felt herself starting to weaken. She feared that at any moment she might fall, but she wasn't beaten yet. She had to hold on for the Doctor's sake.

"No! I might never find out where to find the last two gems if Unicron is destroyed," Doom shouted as he saw what was going on over the monitor in Eris' TARDIS.

He raced outside to help Unicron while Vader stayed in the TARDIS to watch the Doctor. The Doctor knew that despite Vader still being there that now was the time to act. He was never going to get a better time to escape than this.

While Vader looked at the monitor, the Doctor quickly grabbed his sonic and aimed it at Vader. Vader tried to use the Force to knock it from the Doctor's hand, but it was already too late. The Doctor shut down Vader's life support systems, and he fell to the floor struggling for breath as the Doctor pushed him out of the TARDIS. He then rushed to the console and dematerialized.

Meanwhile things got even worse and more confusing as Starscream and the Decepticons arrived and started fighting with the Autobots along with everyone else for the gems. What no one knew was that the gems were all in Eris' TARDIS now and that the Doctor had them all back again.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Rose said as she felt her self-control slipping at last.

Then she saw Eris' TARDIS materializing around her and she smiled. Leave it to the Doctor to swoop in and save her at the last minute.

"You know you really have a rotten sense of timing," Rose said as she hugged him tightly with joy as soon as she was safe inside of the TARDIS.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor said in concern.

"No but I will be. I'm already healing from what Unicron did to me. I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration after all," Rose said.

"You regenerated?" the Doctor asked in disbelief as he looked her up and down to make sure that she was okay.

"Yeah but I didn't change just like I said I wouldn't. I'm afraid that you're still stuck with this version of me," Rose said as she kissed him.

"You won't find me complaining," the Doctor said as he tenderly kissed her back.

Standing in the corner of the Console Room and forgotten by both of them, Eris began to silently cry. She wasn't just weeping because of what she was seeing in front of her although that didn't help, but because she knew that she was a helpless pawn to the gems now. She would probably wind up lost to them forever and never have Andromeda back now. She had only done all of this in the first place to save her, and she couldn't even do that. She had always felt like such a failure all of her life, and this was just the latest evidence of that to her. She had failed to get the Doctor, she had failed to protect her daughter, and now she had even failed to bring her back. It was more than she could bear.

"Eris?" Rose asked as she finally noticed what was happening.

"The gems have done something to her. She can't even speak anymore," the Doctor said.

"She's crying, Doctor. That shows that she's still there," Rose said with sadness in her voice.

Eris was absolutely shocked by what she did next. Rose hugged her and said, "It's going to be okay, Eris. We'll find some way to free you somehow, and then I'll bring her back for you. I promise."

The Doctor smiled at her unbelievable sense of compassion as he said, "You really are the sweetest person in the universe, Rose Tyler. After everything that Eris has done, you still feel sorry for her."

"She's doing all of this to bring her daughter back. I can understand that even if I can't condone it. I feel a connection to her somehow I don't know why," Rose said.

For a moment she briefly felt as if she had lost someone as well. It was almost as if she could remember her, and then that moment of near clarity faded. All that she remembered was the name Cassiopeia. Why she had suddenly thought of that name though was a mystery to her except that it had been her grandmother's name. She couldn't see any possible connection between her grandmother and Eris though.

Meanwhile on the outside, Unicron had to deal with two armies of fighting mad robots going to war with each other right on top of him while he himself was being attacked by Optimus Prime, Jenny, and River. Doom meanwhile was slowly making his way to the front of the battle as he avoided one huge foot after another. He had to stop Optimus from killing Unicron or all was lost.

He didn't realize it but all was already lost for him. Megatron had woken up, and he wasn't in a good mood.

Doom screamed in pain as Megatron grabbed him in his hand and squeezed. He was in too much pain to do the mind swap again which required concentration so Megatron had him completely at his mercy now.

"Now where were we? Oh, yes. I was about to crush you into dust!" Megatron said with an evil laugh.

"There he is. It's the traitor, Megatron. How do you defend your actions in running like a coward from the Autobots? Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Starscream demanded.

Megatron pointed the barrel of the gun on his arm at Starscream and blasted him with a tremendous burst of energy that sent him flying across the landscape. As Starscream crashed headfirst into the middle of Unicron's back, Megatron said, "I think that should speak volumes. Does that answer all of your questions, Starscream?"

Then Megatron focused his attention back to Doom as he said, "Good bye, fleshling!"

He tossed Doom up into the air and blasted him into atoms with a single shot from the cannon on his arm. Megatron smiled in triumph as he slowly made his way toward Optimus Prime next.

"That is what will happen to everyone who dares to oppose me especially you, Prime," Megatron said.

"No more death, Megatron. It's over now. I'm finally going to put a stop to your never ending war once and for all," Optimus said.

"It will stop, Optimus. Once I kill you," Megatron said with a smug grin on his face.

Then Megatron gasped in surprise as he was suddenly enveloped in a blue light. Sam had just leaped into him!

"Sam, tell the other giant robots to stop fighting so that Optimus can take out Unicron," Al said as he floated in the air around Sam/Megatron's head.

"Do you really think they'll listen?" Sam asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Al asked.

"I guess not," Sam said.

Optimus watched in disbelief as he saw who he still thought was Megatron suddenly acting oddly and talking to himself. He wondered if he was suffering some kind of breakdown. He started to take advantage of this unexpected situation to defeat Megatron once and for all when he heard Megatron say the last words that he would have ever expected to come out of his mouth.

"Decepticons, stop fighting with the Autobots. We need to temporarily join forces with them against a common enemy. Unicron is even more dangerous than Prime. We have to destroy him first," Sam said.

"That's good, Sam. They might actually go for that," Al said.

"You heard Megatron. Destroy Unicron!" Soundwave commanded.

The Decepticons then turned away from the Autobots and started attacking Unicron instead. The Autobots were very confused at first, and then they started fighting right alongside the Decepticons just as if they had done it all of their lives instead of the exact opposite. Now everyone was attacking Unicron at once, but the giant robot was more than holding his own against them.

Unicron was not going to die that easily. He had been destroying planets for millennia after all, and he had long ago lost track of how many defenders on how many planets that he had come up against in all of that time who were desperate to save their worlds from him. All of them had lost.

None of them had the Autobot Matrix though.

"Use the Matrix on Unicron. It will destroy him once and for all," a woman that looked like Rose but that Optimus somehow knew instinctively wasn't her said as she suddenly appeared beside him.

"How do you know that?" Optimus asked her.

"Like Admiral Calavicci said, it worked on the cartoon," the woman said with a grin.

"Who are you? You're not Rose Tyler I know that somehow. You seem so familiar to me though. It's almost as if I know you from somewhere before," Optimus said.

"Don't worry about it right now. Destroy Unicron, and I'll tell you everything that you want to know," the woman said.

"You're right. Then again you're always right, aren't you?" Optimus said.

"You're starting to remember," the woman said with an encouraging smile on her face.

"Arkytior?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. I go by the name Ishtar now though. Someone else has the other name now just like someone else has your name," Ishtar said.

"I don't understand what's happening," Optimus said.

"Take care of Unicron, and I'll tell you," Ishtar said.

Optimus opened up his chest plate to reveal the Matrix. Unicron and the others stopped fighting immediately as they felt its power. As it began to glow, Unicron knew that he was in great danger now.

"You will not destroy me. I am eternal. I will outlast all of you. You are all doomed. First I'll destroy all of you, and then I'll find your home planets and destroy all of them next just because you came from them," Unicron threatened.

"Now I will light our darkest hour," Optimus said as he opened the Matrix.

Power poured out from it and enveloped Unicron in its glow. Unicron immediately began to break up, and the others knew that they had to leave quickly or be destroyed themselves. The Autobots and Decepticons flew away while everyone else got into one of the three TARDISes except for Darth Vader who was forgotten in the mad rush to escape.

The TARDISes all dematerialized and left just seconds before Unicron's body disintegrated in an enormous explosion taking Darth Vader along with him. All that was left of Unicron now was his lifeless head floating through space.

The TARDISes all materialized back on Earth, and Optimus and Ishtar were standing there to meet them. The Doctor and Rose then emerged from Eris' TARDIS with all of the gems now safely back in their hands. Rose greeted her other self from the previous universe with a mixture of happiness and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked Ishtar.

"I came to find something too or rather someone. It was someone who I lost long ago, but now I've finally gotten him back," Ishtar said in an elated voice as she looked at Optimus.

"Optimus?" Rose asked in surprise.

"No. That's just what he calls himself now. He's actually someone else," Ishtar said.

"Who am I?" Optimus asked her.

"Open your fob watch and find out," Ishtar commanded.

"So he does have a fob watch. I thought I saw one, but I thought that I was seeing things because I had regenerated," Rose said.

"Oh, no. It was real. Show her," Ishtar said to Optimus.

Optimus pulled out the watch from his chestplate and opened it. He was engulfed in energy for a moment, and then Rose and the Doctor gasped in shock as they suddenly knew who Optimus really was now.

"Arkytior," Optimus said in a voice filled with love.

"Theta," Ishtar said.

"I didn't think that you would ever find me. I thought for sure that she had succeeded in separating us this time. Eris trapped me on Cybertron in its distant past and used the Chameleon Arch on me to make me forget who I really was. She thought that it was funny to pick a random planet in a random dimension and hide me there from you forever," the newly returned Theta Sigma from the previous universe said.

"I've been searching for so long, Theta. You have no idea how long. Our own universe died and another one took its place with another me and you in it. I survived the death of the universe itself though because I had to find you. I knew that this was my best chance to do that since my counterpart was going through so many different universes to find the gems that she needs to stop her own Eris," Ishtar said.

"So there's another Eris in this new universe too?" Theta asked.

"Yes. She's not as bad as the one that we knew though at least not yet. She seems to be well on the path to getting to that point, however," Ishtar said.

"So, there was an Eris in your universe too?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes and she was just as obsessed with my Theta as yours is with you if not more so. It seems that certain things repeat themselves over and over again no matter how many universes there are," Ishtar explained.

"So she would rather your Theta be trapped as someone else forever rather than let either of you be happy just because she couldn't have him?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Ishtar said.

"She sounds horrible. I don't want to become her," Eris said as she stepped out of her TARDIS.

"You don't have to. There is free will despite what I just said about certain things repeating," Ishtar said in a compassionate voice.

"Don't let me become like her," Eris pleaded with them in tears.

"I don't think you will," Rose said confidently.

"You don't understand. The gems are controlling me more and more. They're telling me to do things that I don't want to. They keep saying that I'll be able to fix everything later once I put the Eye back together. They have some kind of hold over me that I can't understand; and whatever they say to do, I have to do it whether I want to or not. This is the first time in a long time that I've felt like myself again," Eris said.

"That's because I'm here. I'm keeping the gems from influencing you. I won't be able to do that forever though. You have to fight them on your own, Eris. You don't have to become her no matter what she tells you. You're not her just because you're her counterpart," Ishtar said.

"Wait a minute! Do you mean that the entity in the Eye is your version of Eris?" Rose asked in shock.

"Yes. She survived the destruction of the previous universe as well. Rassilon finally caught her and bound her within the Eye long ago. Then she was broken into pieces by your mother, Rose, and cast throughout time and space. I had hoped that was the end of her but apparently not. She called to your Eris somehow even across the void separating them and led her to the hidden record that told more about the gems. She used you to start reassembling her, Eris. She wants to use you to make her whole again," Ishtar said.

"So she's lying when she says that she will give me Andromeda back," Eris said in anger.

"No. She could do that but it won't be without a price. She never does anything out of the kindness of her heart. She wants to be whole again, and when she is she could cause massive destruction on a universal scale on a whim. You have to fight her, Eris. You can't let her corrupt you, or you'll never see Andromeda again," Ishtar said.

"What do you mean?" Eris asked.

"I can't tell you anything more than that. Just resist her for your daughter's sake, or she'll destroy any chance that you have at ever being with her again," Ishtar said.

"Can I bring her back? Please! I need to know!" Eris demanded.

"I'm so sorry. I can't tell you any more than that," Ishtar said.

She started to vanish with her Theta then as she said to him, "We're going to have to see about regenerating you into a different body. I can't kiss you at all that way. You have no mouth to kiss back with. Also you're going to have to pass the Matrix on to someone else. There's this kid named Hot Rod who would be perfect for it."

As soon as Ishtar left, Eris started feeling overwhelmed by the gems again. She looked at Rose and the Doctor in despair as she knew that she was moments away from being taken over again.

"I have to leave now before I try to get the gems back again. Even when I don't have them, I still feel them calling out to me and trying to control me. Don't let me win, Theta. Stop me. Please!" Eris said as she ran to her TARDIS.

"As soon as she's back under control again, she'll be going straight for the next gem," The Doctor realized.

"We've got to go then. Hurry up," Rose said as they ran for the Doctor's TARDIS.

Jenny was looking around as if desperately trying to find something as River, Indiana, and Lilith got into her TARDIS. River poked her head back out as she said, "What are you looking for? Come on!"

"Where's Sam? He never came back. He might still be inside of Megatron," Jenny said.

"Maybe he finally went home. We have to go now in order to stop Eris. We can't let her get the last two gems," River said.

"I won't leave Sam," Jenny insisted.

"That's good to know. It's a good thing that I'm back then," Sam said as he leaped back into Lilith again.

"Now we can go," Jenny said.

As Jenny's TARDIS dematerialized, Ishtar and a now human looking Theta reappeared to watch them go. She smiled and silently wished them good luck. It was a good thing that Jenny had reminded her. She had almost forgotten to leap Sam out of Megatron. He deserved much better than to be stuck inside of that oversized tin can for all eternity.

"Let's go, Theta. It's not over yet. Our other selves still have to keep our Eris from returning, or things will never be the same anywhere ever again. She'll turn every universe into a living nightmare if she escapes," Ishtar said.

"In other words, it's just like the old days," Theta said.

"Pretty much except I'm not feeling too nostalgic for them right now," Ishtar admitted.

"Me either," Theta said.

Then the two of them vanished as the rivalry that began billions upon billions of years ago in another time and place continued on in a new day and age. No one knew how it would finally end, but one thing was for sure. Not everyone would get out of this latest battle alive.

**Next: Rose and the Doctor arrive in the universe of Star Trek the Next Generation to find the second to last gem. They quickly find that they aren't the only ones from their universe to arrive there as the Cybermen have gotten there before them and have teamed up with the Borg in order to find the gem first. Can even Jean Luc Picard help stop the Borg this time? Maybe Q can help. If he's so inclined that is.**


	13. Star Trek the Next Generation Part 1

CHAPTER 13

THE SEVENTH PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: STAR TREK THE NEXT GENERATION PART ONE

I do not own Doctor Who, Star Trek the Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Star Wars, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, or Doctor Doom; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the characters of Star Trek the Next Generation, this story takes place sometime in between the movies Star Trek: Insurrection and Star Trek: Nemesis for them. **

It had been an uneventful day onboard the Enterprise-E as they continued their ongoing mission of searching for new life and new civilizations throughout the galaxy. In fact it had been very uneventful. So much so that the Captain of the Enterprise, Jean Luc Picard, had actually found himself wanting something to happen just to relieve the monotony.

Then he got his wish, and he mentally kicked himself. He quickly realized that he should have been careful what he wished for.

The Enterprise had encountered several Borg cubes around an otherwise uninhabited planet. They had attempted to leave before they could be drawn into a fight with them, but they were quickly surrounded on all sides by several unidentified ships that seemed to be in league with the Borg. Now Picard was kicking himself for his earlier wish as one of the unidentified ships hailed them.

"On screen, Lieutenant," Picard ordered.

A race of metal men that seemed similar to the Borg in some ways appeared on the viewscreen and one of them said, "We are the Cybermen. We have reason to believe that an object of special importance to us is onboard your ship. You will surrender yourselves to us immediately, or you will be destroyed."

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the captain of this ship. We are on a peaceful mission of exploration, and I have no reason to believe that we have anything of yours on this vessel. Stand out of the way of our ship and allow us to depart in peace, or we will be forced to fire on you," Picard said.

"Negative. You have one of the gems that we need onboard your ship. We have tracked its unique energy signature here, and we will be acquiring it. We have already entered into an alliance with your enemies, the Borg, in order to accomplish this. Surrender now, or you will be deleted. However if you surrender, you will become like us. Then you can enjoy the fruits of our labors as we use the combined gems to take control of all of time and space on behalf of the Cybermen. This dimension, however, will be given over to the Borg per our agreement with them. We await your answer. Will you become like us, or will you be deleted?" the Cyberleader asked.

Before Picard could answer, Rose appeared beside him in a burst of golden energy as she said with a grin, "Some choice, huh? It's pretty much either die or die."

"Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?" Picard demanded.

"Whoa! Calm down! Don't get all bent out of shape, Captain. I come in peace I promise. I'm on your side, and I'm certainly not on theirs," Rose said.

"You are the enemy of the Cybermen. You are the Bad Wolf. You will leave immediately. This does not concern you," the Cyberleader commanded.

"You notice he didn't threaten to delete me. That's because he can't. Can you?" Rose asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Are you one of the Q? What are you doing here?" Picard demanded.

"Who? I have no idea who that is. I just told you, Captain. I'm on your side. I'm here to help you. You probably won't get out of here alive without me and the Doctor. He's due to come along at any minute now. He just has to adjust for the frequency of your shields so that he can land the TARDIS, that's a blue box that's also a time machine, on your ship. I didn't have any kind of problems like that of course so I came on ahead early," Rose said.

"Identify yourself!" Picard demanded.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to say, didn't I? I'm in a bit of a hurry trying to keep a possessed woman from getting the gem on your ship and using it to destroy the multiverse. I'm Rose Tyler. I'm also called the Bad Wolf, but my friends just call me Rose. I hope that will include you, Captain," Rose said with a warm smile.

Picard wanted to trust Rose. There was something about her that said that she was just as benevolent as she claimed to be, but he had learned a long time ago that appearances could be deceiving. He needed more evidence before he would completely take her at her word. He didn't want to take a chance at endangering his ship and crew needlessly.

"Both of you have spoken of a gem. What is this gem, and why do you both want it so much? Why do you think that it's on board my ship?" Picard asked.

"You just keep firing the questions out a mile a minute, don't you? The gem is a part of an artifact from my home planet that was destroyed a long time ago. I need to get the gem in this universe before another one of my people does. I definitely need to get it before they do. The gem can give its user complete control over this dimension. It would make you able to do anything. I know that it's on your ship because I can feel it here. It's not a part of your universe so it stands out to me," Rose said as she began to glow with Vortex energy.

The Security Officer automatically pulled out his phaser and pointed it at Rose as he wrongfully assumed that she was about to attack. Rose didn't notice at first because she was too busy searching for the gem.

"Lieutenant, hold your fire unless she attacks first!" Picard ordered.

"What?" Rose said as she finally noticed the phaser being pointed at her.

"I wasn't going to do anything. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm just trying to pinpoint the gem's location," Rose said to the officer in a calm and controlled voice as she stopped glowing.

"I am curious. What is the source of your power?" Lieutenant Commander Data, the android Second Officer of the Enterprise, asked.

"I get my power from the Space-Time Vortex that allows us Time Lords to travel through time and space. You're an android, right?" Rose asked with a grin.

"That is correct," Data said as he pulled out a tricorder and used it to read Rose's vital signs and energy signature.

"What's your little machine say about me? Don't tell them my age. I'm a little sensitive about that," Rose joked.

"Captain, I am reading an incredible energy output from Miss Tyler. She is generating enough raw energy even now in her depowered state to dwarf the energy output of this vessel. She is from an alien species unknown to Starfleet and has a binary vascular system. However, there is evidence to suggest that she was once human, and she has the same brainwaves as a human. I would venture to speculate that she is on our side in this conflict as she suggests since she could easily destroy this vessel if she wished, but so far has taken no hostile action against us even when threatened," Data said.

"Thank you for not mentioning my age. You know I know a female android back home. I bet she'd like you," Rose said with a grin.

Data was at a loss for what to say so he said nothing. Picard meanwhile tried hard not to laugh, and he noticed that several of his crew members did as well. They were all slowly starting to trust Rose. Even the Security Officer had put away his phaser at this point although he was still watching Rose like a hawk.

"These actions are wasting what little time that you have left. We are still awaiting your answer, Captain. You have thirty minutes before we board your vessel by force," the Cyberleader demanded on the viewscreen.

"Who are they?" Picard asked Rose. He had decided to trust her.

"They're called the Cybermen, and they're from my universe. Their main goal is to turn everyone else in the universe into them. They used to be human until they made themselves into machines by replacing almost every part of themselves with machinery in an attempt to live forever. Unfortunately they lost their humanity along the way, and now all they do is kill and destroy as they attempt to enslave the universe," Rose explained.

"They sound just like the Borg then more or less. The Borg are half-organic and half-machine. They assimilate other beings and turn them into Borgs so that they can add to their own numbers and knowledge. They seek to turn the entire universe into Borgs like them," Picard said.

"Now, they've decided to join forces and enslave everyone together. Oh, joy! You can't let them have the gem, or your entire universe will be theirs without them having to fire a shot, Captain," Rose warned.

"Where is this gem of yours?" Picard asked.

"I'm not sure. I was trying to locate it, but it's like it's shielded from me somehow which is a neat trick with my senses since I can detect almost anything. I know it's here somewhere, but I'm not sure exactly where. I would have to search every part of this ship to find it. That's why they want you to surrender so that they can do that. They don't want to take a chance on blowing the gem up," Rose said.

"We will still obtain the gem whether you surrender or not. We will board your vessel soon, and your shields will not protect you from us for long. We will discover a way around them and obtain the gem. If you wish to avoid any unnecessary conflict, you will surrender in the next twenty-five minutes," the Cyberleader said as he signed off.

The TARDIS finally landed then on the bridge right next to Rose, and the Doctor emerged from inside of it with a huge smile on his face. That smile immediately faded as the Security Officer pointed his phaser at the Doctor.

"Oi! That's my husband. I believe I told you that he was coming earlier," Rose said angrily.

Picard noticed with interest that Rose was furious now that her husband was threatened but was unconcerned earlier when the phaser had been aimed at her. He ordered the Lieutenant to hold his fire yet again even as he realized that this meant that Rose was extremely protective of the safety of others if not herself. It told him that he was right to trust her.

"I see you're making friends just like you always do, Doctor," Rose joked as her previous cheerful demeanor returned now that the Doctor was out of danger. Picard noted that this attitude seemed to be her natural disposition.

"Yeah, like they weren't pointing it at you earlier," the Doctor pouted.

"You were watching me?" Rose asked surprised.

"Of course I was. I wasn't about to trust them not to try to kill you on sight when you suddenly showed up out of nowhere. You know how notoriously trigger happy that humans can be, Rose," the Doctor said.

"Not all of us, Doctor. I mean them. Not all of them shoot first and ask questions later. Don't stereotype them," Rose said.

Picard noted with interest how Rose had included herself as a human at first and remembered what Data had said about her having been human at one time. This made him trust her even more if she naturally allied herself with humanity.

Rose was obviously nothing like Q, who was an omnipotent being from a race of omnipotent beings who loved to drop in and interfere with his ship and its missions from time to time and cause him trouble. Q claimed to be on the side of humanity, but Picard wasn't so sure about that since he seemed to enjoy putting Picard and the Enterprise in constant danger whenever he was around.

"I love humans too, but I'm not blind to their shortcomings. I know that you would never have done such a thing as a human, but not every human is as gentle and kind as you," the Doctor said as he kissed her.

Picard smiled in triumph. Mr. Data had been right when he said that Rose had once been human. That meant that she would indeed favor them over the Borg and the Cybermen. This was very useful to know.

"Is there any sign of the gem or Eris?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't sense Eris around yet. I do sense the gem, but I can't find it. It's like someone is hiding it from me somehow," Rose said.

"I can't feel it either. Maybe Eris is here already and is hiding with it from us," the Doctor suggested.

"I don't think so. I would sense her nearby if she was, and I don't. It does feel as if someone is deliberately hiding it from me though, and I don't think that it's the Captain," Rose said.

Then Rose sensed someone of incredible power approaching the ship, and she turned to Captain Picard with a worried look on her face as she said, "Someone's coming onboard your ship, Captain. It's someone with power like I've only seen the Guardians or the Great Old Ones have."

Q suddenly appeared, and Picard couldn't say that he was very surprised about it. When Rose had talked about the gem being hidden from her, he suspected Q's involvement immediately.

"I'm hurt, Jean Luc. You're seeing other omnipotent beings behind my back. I thought that we had a monogamous relationship," Q said as he held his nose up in the air while looking at Rose.

"Let me guess. You're this Q that I've heard so much about. Is that your only name? Q?" Rose asked with a mocking smile.

"It's the name of my race. We're all Q," Q said.

"It must be pretty hard to tell who's who then? I mean how do you know who's being addressed when someone calls out your name? I would think that it would be very confusing when someone says 'Hey, Q!" and all of you look up at the same time," Rose joked.

"I can't believe that you've replaced me with her, Jean Luc. I'm a much better conversationalist and certainly more intelligent. It's because she's a blonde, isn't it?" Q asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Oi! I don't appreciate your cheap shots, mate. I happen to be a Time Lord. I'm a member of one of the most intelligent species in my universe," Rose said with an irritated tone as she defended herself.

"You couldn't tell it with that crude accent and rudimentary speech pattern," Q said.

"Say one more thing about my intelligence, and I'm going to slap you into the next reality, mate!" Rose said as she became angry.

The Doctor was trying hard not to laugh, and Rose quickly turned on him as she said, "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing! You know I'd never laugh at you, Rose," the Doctor said as he looked her in terror.

"You'd better not, or I'll send you right after him!" Rose threatened.

"I see why you like her so much, Picard. She is somewhat amusing, and her looks aren't bad either. I'm infinitely preferable to her however," Q said.

Rose slapped Q in the face as hard as she could, and he let out a huge scream! Q clutched his face in pain as he looked at Rose with widened eyes filled with fear.

"You hit me! You're just as bad as Sisko! That hurt!" Q yelled.

Picard started to laugh at him as Rose said, "Men. You're all such babies no matter what species you are."

"I'm glad it's not me for a change," the Doctor said as he laughed too now.

Rose glared at him, and he looked at her with fear for a moment until she gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled at him. She loved doing that to him. Not only did it confuse him, but it also kept him in his place.

"You're hiding the gem, aren't you? Give it to me if you don't want another slap," Rose said.

Picard smiled at Rose. Any doubts that he had about Rose were all dispelled now. Anyone who didn't like Q was alright by default in his book. It didn't hurt that she had actually slapped him. He would remember the shocked look on Q's face afterwards for the rest of his life.

"I'm trying to prevent anyone from getting it, Miss Big Bad Wolf. Yes, I know who you are. I'm not letting any of you have it even if I have to destroy Jean Luc to keep it from you. Believe me, Jean Luc, I'll regret the necessity of your death, but it will be better than taking a chance of letting that horrible woman loose on the multiverse," Q said with a shudder.

"Woman? What woman?" Picard asked confused.

"Once anyone collects all of the gems that have been scattered all through the multiverse, they'll release an evil being contained inside of it. She'll make anything that I've ever done to you look like a ride at the amusement park in comparison, Jean Luc. The Q Continuum are united in our opposition to letting anyone, even a benevolent entity like Rose Tyler, have the gem. We're not going to take a chance on anyone releasing her. She's pure chaos and destruction. She'll destroy everything and everyone including us if she ever goes free," Q said with uncharacteristic fear in his voice.

Picard took special notice of this as he knew that Q hardly ever displayed fear. He usually showed no fear of anything since he was so powerful.

Jenny chose that moment to appear on the bridge in her TARDIS, and the Lieutenant started to reach for his phaser yet again. Rose gestured at the phaser and instantly disintegrated it as the Lieutenant looked at her in horror.

"That's my daughter. No one points weapons at her! Got it?" Rose said.

The Lieutenant nodded, but he continued to look at Jenny's TARDIS with wary eyes. He was the Security Officer after all, and it was his job to protect the ship.

"I'm sorry. I know that you're trying to do your job, but she's my little girl," Rose said as she apologized a minute later.

"Mum, will you stop acting like I'm a baby! I thought you were going to stop that," Jenny said with a sigh as she came out of her TARDIS.

River came after her followed by Sam Beckett and Indiana Jones. River started to stare at Picard, and she automatically made him nervous. It was that smile of hers. He felt like a prized piece of meat as she practically salivated over him.

"Hello! I'm Professor River Song, and you are?" River asked as she held out her hand to Picard.

"Captain Jean Luc Picard. What are you a Professor of if I might ask?" Jean Luc asked as he tried to make polite conversation with her.

"I'm a Professor of Archaeology," River said.

"Really? I'm somewhat of an archaeologist myself," Jean Luc said as he became genuinely interested in her now.

"How interesting! We'll have to discuss this later, Captain. Or can I call you Jean Luc?" River asked with a seductive smile.

Indiana cleared his throat loudly, and River said to him, "Yes?"

"I didn't say anything," Indiana said innocently.

"Men. It's not like we're actually in a relationship, Doctor Jones," River said with a sigh.

"You tell him, River," Rose said with a chuckle.

"It's times like this I'm glad that I'm not actually there," Al said to Sam.

"You know Rose and Jenny can still hear you, Al. I'd be quiet if I were you," Sam said.

"Jenny's a sweetheart so I'm not worried about her. As for Rose, what's she going to do to me? I'm a hologram. It's not like she can slap me. I'm not even there," Al said.

Rose disappeared for a moment, and Al suddenly screamed in pain as he rubbed his cheek. Sam began to laugh as he guessed at what had happened. Rose returned with a look of triumph on her face as Al continued to moan with pain.

"She actually popped up in the Imaging Chamber with me and slapped me, Sam! I can't believe it!" Al said.

"You practically asked for it," Rose said.

"The woman's a menace," Q said and caused Rose to glare at him again. Q ran behind Picard for safety as he said, "She's dangerous, Jean Luc. Don't trust her."

"I do trust her though, Q. It's you that I don't trust. Give her the gem, Q. The Cybermen and the Borg won't let us go until they know that we no longer have it, and I will not sacrifice this ship and its crew for one of your games," Picard said.

"Listen to me, Jean Luc. If anyone brings that woman back, then we'll all be doomed. I can't let anyone have that gem. It stays safely hidden somewhere on this ship," Q said obstinately.

"Your time is up, Captain. Prepare to be boarded," the Cyberleader said as he reappeared on the viewscreen.

Seconds later, a combined force of Borg and Cybermen appeared on the bridge and throughout the rest of the ship as the search for the gem began. Rose returned the Security Officer's phaser to him with a gesture as he quickly led the attack against them. The bridge personnel began to fire phasers at the attackers while Rose protected them from their attacks with a force field.

With Rose's help, several of the Cybermen and Borg fell, but the crew were without casualties for the moment. She hoped that she could soon help to cleanse the entire ship of them until she had time to find the gem for herself.

Then Darth Vader and Doctor Doom appeared on the bridge along with Eris. Rose barely registered that Vader and Doom were suddenly alive again somehow. She had half expected them to return after all. Rose was more interested in Eris as she looked at her in horror. She saw that half of her had been replaced with machinery now. She had been turned into a Borg!

"Eris, I'm so sorry!" Rose said as she continued to stare at her in shock.

"We are the Borg. Existence, as you know it, is over. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated," Eris said in a cold monotone voice.

"I'm sorry," Rose said in tears.

Picard looked at her in surprise as she wept for a woman she had identified as an enemy earlier. He was slowly growing to respect Rose immensely. She was one of the most compassionate beings that he had ever known.

"There's still hope. I was assimilated once too, but I was made human once again afterwards. You may still be able to save her," Picard said to Rose.

"Thank you," Rose said as she smiled at him.

"I wouldn't be worried about her, Jean Luc. I'd be more worried about yourselves. Your phasers have already stopped working on them as they've adapted to them. Just like they've adapted to Rose's force field," Q warned.

Rose saw that he was right as to her horror Eris came walking right through her force field and stuck her in the neck with two sharp tubules that sprang from her hand. Rose could feel the Borg nanites already starting to spread through her body as they attempted to turn her into a Borg.

"Doctor, Jenny, run!" Rose warned as she could feel her mind being taken over.

"Good bye, Jean Luc! I will miss you!" Q said as he left the others behind to face the rapidly escalating nightmare happening all around them.

**Next: Will Rose become a Borg? What will happen to Eris? What will happen to the Enterprise for that matter? Will Q even care?**


	14. Star Trek the Next Generation Part 2

CHAPTER 14

THE SEVENTH PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: STAR TREK THE NEXT GENERATION PART TWO

I do not own Doctor Who, Star Trek the Next Generation, Star Wars, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, Transformers, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, Back to the Future, Ghostbusters, or Doctor Doom; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the characters of Star Trek the Next Generation, this story takes place sometime in between the movies Star Trek: Insurrection and Star Trek: Nemesis for them. **

Rose could feel the Borg nanites trying to rewrite her body and take over her mind, but she wouldn't let them. She knew that if she were to fall that her family would be next. That was never going to happen. Not on her watch.

"You cannot resist. Resistance is futile," Eris said.

"Maybe normally that's true, but that's only because you've never come across someone like me before. I am the Bad Wolf. No one can change my mind once I get it set on something. Just ask the Doctor," Rose said with a grin as she began to glow with the power of time and space that was hers to command.

The Borg all turned to fire on her at once with various weapons that were implanted into their mechanical arms. She began to think quickly as she teleported to a computer console and instantly absorbed all of the information that the Enterprise's computer contained on the Borg with a single touch of her hand.

"So you share a collective consciousness. Interesting," Rose said happily.

She decided to use the Borg nanites that were still busily trying to rewrite her body and mind to send a single command to the rest of the Borg through that consciousness. She was going to rewrite them instead.

Rose glowed brighter and brighter as she said, "It's time that you Borg start dancing to a new beat. Let's hit it."

Music started to play out of nowhere, and the Borg despite themselves started to dance along to it. Rose smiled as one of the Borg then started to sing, and the rest quickly followed suit. It was a song by her favorite singer, the one that everyone always told her that she was a dead ringer for. She often wondered if that was why she had been picked to play her in the TV show about her life in that other universe.

"You know that's what you get when you share a hive mind. If you don't think for yourself, you could find yourself doing all kinds of stupid things just because the rest of the group thinks it's a good idea at the time," Rose said with a mocking grin.

"This is all very amusing, but you don't really think that it's this easy to defeat the Borg, do you?" Q asked as he suddenly returned.

"Probably not but sometimes when things look hopeless I just like to laugh in the face of despair. It keeps me young," Rose said.

"Rose, are you okay?" the Doctor asked her in concern.

"So far but I can feel them still trying to rewrite my personality, Doctor. You need to take Jenny and get out of here," Rose said as she briefly showed him just how worried she really was.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll find a way to get you out of this, Rose," the Doctor said.

"You should take her advice and leave now while you still can, Time Lord. The Borg won't stay harmless forever. They adapt to everything that's thrown against them and always find a way to overcome it. That's what they do," Q warned.

"Well, aren't you a gloomy Gus?" Ishtar said as she suddenly appeared along with Theta.

"There are two of you?" Picard asked in surprise as he saw that she looked just like Rose.

"It's a long story, Captain. I'm the version of her from the previous universe before her own. I'm very similar to her but not the same person per se," Ishtar said.

"Can you help her?" the Doctor asked with worry.

"I can certainly try. I've been helping both of you all along after all," Ishtar admitted.

"You were the one who sent Bill and Ted and Doc Brown, weren't you? You're also the one who's been leaping Dr. Beckett around during this whole adventure," the Doctor suddenly realized.

"That's right. I've been trying to help you all along. Both because I was trying to find Theta again and because I wanted you to get the gems first so that my version of Eris could never be set freed again. Believe me, Doctor, Q is right when he says that she's too dangerous to be set loose once more. However, letting an entire ship full of people die in order to stop it is way too extreme for me. Give them the gem, Q!" Ishtar ordered.

"Give it to them and get it off of my ship, Q!" Picard shouted as he added his voice to Ishtar's.

"It's not just up to me, Picard. The Continuum have all agreed to sacrifice all of you in order to destroy the gem. It's really them that you're going against here. I'm just a figurehead for once sent to be their official representative since none of the rest of them wants to sully themselves by associating with humans like I do," Q admitted with a sad look on his face.

"You really want to give it to us, don't you?" Rose realized.

"Yes, of course. Picard is too much fun to kill. Who else would I find who's so easy to torment and who makes it so enjoyable by his over-exaggerated reactions to it?" Q said.

"Admit it, Q. You like him. You don't want him to die because you consider him a friend," Rose said with a grin.

"Nonsense. I don't have any friends," Q said obstinately.

"Q, you've helped me before when my crew and I were in danger. I'm asking you to help me again now. Tell us where the gem is before the Borg overcome Rose's commands," Picard said.

"Sometimes what you're looking for can be in plain sight, mon capitaine! That's all I can say, and I probably shouldn't be saying that much," Q said.

"Thank you, Q," Picard said.

"In plain sight. So it's something that we're all looking at right now, but it's probably in disguise. You did say that the Q had hidden it after all," Rose reasoned.

"What do these gems look like?" Picard asked.

"Here's one of them," the Doctor said as pulled one out of his pocket to show to Picard for a brief moment.

He quickly replaced it because he didn't want to take a chance of losing it. Unfortunately the sight of the gem being out for even a moment seemed to trigger something in the Borg. They began to start fighting Rose's control over them and immediately stopped dancing and singing.

"They're breaking free of the commands that I gave them," Rose warned everyone.

Then she started to scream as the nanites started to take control of her as well. She could feel herself falling under their domination very quickly, and she had to do something to protect the others from herself.

"I . . . will . . . not . . . become . . . a . . . Borg!" Rose screamed in intense pain as she desperately fought back against the nanites.

The Doctor looked on in horror as Rose's skin began to turn pale like a Borg's as the nanites began to change her despite her protests. He had to do something fast, or he was going to lose her again. That was not going to happen if he had anything to say about it! Nine hundred years was all that he could take.

"Rose, get into the TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted as he guided her back into his TARDIS.

The two of them got back into the TARDIS and dematerialized it as the Doctor tried a desperate plan of his in the hope of saving Rose. At least this way even if Rose did turn only he would be in danger from her.

"No!" Jenny screamed in terror as they left.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I'm sure that she'll be alright. She's too tough to let the Borg take her," River said in a sympathetic voice.

"You won't take my family from me again! Do you hear me?" Jenny said as she began to glow with the power of the Vortex.

She clenched her hand into a fist and all of the Borg around her slumped over and fell to the ground like puppets with their strings cut. She had severed their connection to the Borg consciousness and made them all into individuals once again.

"I'm impressed! Don't expect this to stop the Borg either though," Q said.

"Shut up! I'm sick of you! You've been nothing but a pain this entire time! Either do something useful or get out!" Jenny snapped at Q.

"Whoa! What happened to sweet Jenny?" Al said as he suddenly appeared next to Sam.

"Her mom's in danger of being taken over by these aliens called the Borg. She's scared of losing her. Also one of the gems is right in front of us, but we can't see it because it's in disguise," Sam said as he quickly updated him on what had been happening while he had been gone.

"I wish I could help Sam, but I don't know anything about this kind of stuff and neither does Ziggy. This is a little out of our field of expertise. Maybe the good looking witch lady that you're inside right now could do something. You could maybe use one of her spells to make the gem visible," Al suggested.

"What should I do? Make something up and hope it works?" Sam asked.

"Why not? As long as it rhymes, maybe it'll work. Give it a shot," Al encouraged him.

"I've been told that a gem's been hidden right in front of our eyes so I demand that it no longer be in disguise," Sam said feeling like a fool the whole time.

Suddenly Captain Picard's chair began to glow, and the gem suddenly appeared as a part of one of the armrests. It really was right in front of them the whole time Sam thought to himself with a triumphant grin.

"It was always just within arm's reach, Jean Luc," Q said with a mischievous smile.

Jenny gestured at the chair, and the gem disappeared from it and into her hand instantly. She held it out right in front of the Borg and the Cybermen as she said, "I've got it now. If you want it, you can just come after me. Leave everyone else alone," Jenny said defiantly.

"Assimilate her," a voice said coming from the viewscreen.

Picard looked at the screen and saw that it was the Borg Queen, the leader of the Borg. She was now standing alongside the Cybermen on their ship. They truly had completely joined forces in order to hunt down this one gem. It must be just as powerful as Rose said it was.

All of the Borg that had been scattered throughout the rest of the ship looking for the gem transported onto the bridge at once, and they and the Cybermen now all concentrated their attacks on Jenny alone just as she had planned. Jenny began to teleport randomly to different locations on the bridge as she fought with them so that none of the Borg could get close enough to her to infect her with nanites as they had her mother.

"Good job, Dr. Beckett. I think that Jenny can handle things now," Ishtar said.

"You've been controlling my leaps then? Are you the one who's been controlling me all along? Can you send me home?" Sam asked plaintively.

"No, Sam. I can't. I'm sorry. You'll find out more about what's happening to you later. I'll just say that I have nothing to do with it. I've just borrowed you for a while. I'm sorry about that, but I had a good reason for it. I've been using you to help my friends. I'll put you back on your regular schedule once this whole business is finished with. At least I hope so. I'm not sure if we'll win or not. Time is always in flux you know," Ishtar said.

"We haven't ever lost against our Eris yet," Theta said as he spoke for the first time.

"There's always a first time," Ishtar said.

"And you called me gloomy," Q said with a smirk.

"Stuff it, Q, or I'll give you a slap like you wouldn't believe!" Ishtar said causing Q to back away from her in fear.

"She's just like Rose alright," River said with a grin.

"Shouldn't you be helping your friend?" Picard asked as he watched Jenny fighting all by herself.

"I will if I have to but like Ishtar said she seems to be able to handle it right now, Jean Luc. So you're an archaeologist as well. I like that. Have you ever made any extensive studies of primitive mating rituals?" River said with an evil grin.

Picard blushed as he said, "Honestly, no. I haven't studied them much."

"I'm an expert on them. I can tell you all about them. Or teach you about them firsthand. Whichever you prefer," River said seductively.

"Why don't you just throw yourself at him right here and now?" Indiana asked in irritation.

"That would be too forward. At least for a first date anyway. I have standards you know," River said.

"I never know if you're joking or not," Indiana said.

"That's just the way I like it, Dr. Jones," River said with a grin.

Nearby, Eris woke up from what seemed like a long sleep and looked at herself in horror. She was half machine now. After a state of initial puzzlement over how this had occurred, she finally remembered that the Borg had attacked her after she had tried to ally with them. They hadn't wanted her as a partner in their search for the gem as she had initially thought. They had wanted to make her one of them instead so that they could add all of her knowledge of the gems and of time travel to their collective consciousness. She had tried to fight them at first, but she hadn't been able to. Their collective will was too strong and eventually overwhelmed her. Then she remembered nothing else until this moment.

She looked in surprise to see Darth Vader and Doctor Doom suddenly standing there next to her. She had no idea how they were alive again or why they were with the Borg now. She knew that it wasn't by using her TARDIS.

Eris had luckily left her TARDIS with someone else so that the Borg couldn't get it. She didn't trust them with it. That was a good thing since the last thing that the multiverse needed was the Borg being able to travel so freely through time and space.

"How did you two survive? I saw both of you die," Eris said.

Doctor Doom answered her as he said, "I believe that I would be more concerned with being a Borg if I were you, Eris. To answer your question, however, I was able to transfer my mind to another Decepticon, Starscream, who was near Megatron for a moment before he destroyed my own body. I was then able to use Starscream's body to escape Unicron's destruction. I made my way back to Cybertron where I found a dimensional portal that the Decepticons had created to travel from Cybertron to Earth and back called the Space Bridge. I reprogrammed it and used its great power to return back to my own world. From there I was able to return to my castle in Latveria where I used my extensive knowledge of science and sorcery together to recreate my original body. I then switched my mind back into it and quickly used my Time Platform to drop Starscream back on his own world before he could try to take over mine. It was then quite easy to use the Time Platform to go back in time and rescue Darth Vader before he was destroyed along with Unicron. We made our way to this world by following a tracking device that I had taken the precaution of planting in your TARDIS just in case the worst happened, and I lost track of you once more. Unfortunately, we were captured by the Borg as well once we followed you to the Queen's ship. Luckily, I was able to talk them into an alliance since both of our armors prevented them from assimilating us. Now that we know that the girl, Jenny, has the gem we just have to take it from her, and we can leave the Borg and the Cybermen behind. Then it will just be a matter of finding the Doctor and Rose in order to gather the rest of the gems. Where is your TARDIS, Eris? The Borg didn't have it so you somehow kept it from them. Tell me its location and that of the last gem, and I will do my best to make sure that you are freed from the Borg's control forever."

"Can you give me back my original body?" Eris asked.

"I can't promise you anything. I do have great knowledge of genetics, but I have not studied the biology of Gallifreyans. I believe that I can however," Doom said honestly.

"My TARDIS was left with an old friend of mine. Now that my mind is free once more, I can communicate with her telepathically and ask her to bring it back to me. As for the last gem's location, I'll tell you that once I am myself once more. I'm using that as insurance so that you don't betray me," Eris said.

"Fair enough," Doom said.

"We have to regain the other gems first or finding the last one will not matter," Vader pointed out.

"Don't worry. I already have a plan in mind for that," Doom assured him.

Back on the Doctor's TARDIS as it traveled through the Vortex, Rose was screaming in agony as she continued to try to fight the Borg nanites. The Doctor had a plan to help her. He just hoped that it worked.

"Rose, I'm going to open the TARDIS doors to the Vortex. You need to go outside and into the Vortex and try to absorb as much power as you can. I'm hoping that will help you burn the Borg's nanites out of your system and free you from them for good," the Doctor said.

"What if that doesn't work, and I come back in here as a Vortex powered Borg drone ready to kill you and take the TARDIS for them? You can't risk that, Doctor. You have to . . . kill me," Rose said sadly.

"No! We're going to try this first," the Doctor said emphatically.

"And if I come back and it's not me anymore? What then? Promise me that you'll kill me then," Rose said.

"I'll destroy the TARDIS with both of us on it if that occurs but only if that occurs," the Doctor said firmly.

"I'm sorry to ask you to do that, Doctor. I know how much pain just the thought of it causes you. I'd rather not let the Borg have access to my powers though. They would become unstoppable," Rose said.

"I know. You need to go now, Rose. Good luck. I love you, Arkytior," the Doctor said in an emotional voice.

Rose kissed him for what might be the last time as she said in tears, "I love you too, Theta. I always will."

They embraced for a brief moment and then the Doctor opened the doors to the Vortex, and Rose entered it without hesitation. All the Doctor could do now was wait and hope that what came back was his Rose and not what was left of her.

Back on the Enterprise, Jenny had managed to stop all of the Borg and the Cybermen on board with the help of River, Indiana, Sam, and Picard's bridge crew who had decided to join in after it was clear that even Jenny couldn't do it all by herself. Once all of the Borg were either dead or disconnected from the Borg consciousness, Jenny sighed in relief. She still knew that the Borg Queen could always send more over at any moment though from the Borg Cubes nearby. She had to act quickly and get the gem out of here before that happened. Hopefully the Borg and the Cybermen would follow her and leave the Enterprise alone.

She started towards her TARDIS and reentered it along with Sam and Indiana. River decided to stay behind a minute to say her own personal good bye to Picard much to Indiana's dismay.

"Good bye, Captain. Maybe I'll come back to visit you sometime. I'll be sure and add your name to my list of people that I'd like to get to know better," River said.

"I'll certainly be glad to see you again sometime, Miss Song. Maybe we can get together on a happier occasion," Picard said with a warm smile.

"I doubt it, Jean Luc. I'm pretty much always in some kind of trouble," River said.

"Somehow I can believe that, Miss Song. Until we meet again then," Picard said.

"Yes, until then I'll give you something to remember me by," River said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

The bridge crew all looked away as the two kissed for a moment. River thought she heard a strangled cry come from the direction of the TARDIS, but she couldn't be sure. River gave Picard one last smile, and then she too entered Jenny's TARDIS just before it dematerialized.

As soon as Jenny's TARDIS left, the Borg and Cyber ships began to leave as well. It seemed that Jenny's plan was working. They were all chasing after her and leaving the Enterprise alone. Just to make sure that they were all safe now, Picard ordered a new course to be set and left the area at maximum warp a minute later.

Picard and his crew were now alone again at last except for Q who smirked at him. It seemed that Ishtar and Theta had disappeared unnoticed during the fight with the Borg and the Cybermen. He had no idea where Vader, Doom, and Eris went either, but he was glad that they were gone since they had seemed to all be very dangerous from what little he knew of them.

"It seems that you've got yourself a new girlfriend, Jean Luc," Q finally said after several minutes of silently staring at him.

"Shut up, Q!" Picard said with a huge grin on his face.

"I just wonder if this will work or not," Q said.

"What do you mean?" Picard asked in concern.

Q said nothing but Picard had a feeling that he knew something that he wasn't telling him. Why else was he still here?

Meanwhile on Jenny's TARDIS as it traveled through the Vortex, Jenny looked at the gem with a strange expression on her face. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes off of it.

"Sam, you need to warn her to put that thing away. You started to have that same look on your face right before the gems started to take you over," Al warned.

"Jenny, you need to put that gem away now!" Sam shouted.

Jenny looked up at him with a reassuring smile on her face as she said, "It's okay, Sam. It is trying to control me, but so far it hasn't gotten a hold on me. You're right though. I shouldn't give it a chance. I was trying to see if I could find out anything else about it that might come in handy, but it's not giving up any of its secrets. Thanks for the warning though."

Jenny gestured and the gem disappeared into the pocket dimension that Time Lords sometimes use to store things in. Now only she could get it back.

Suddenly to her surprise the entire TARDIS began to shake, and she hurried to the monitor to see that a Borg cube was somehow in the Vortex and attacking her! They were still trying to get the gem even now.

"The Borg must have discovered the secrets of the TARDIS from Eris!" Jenny shouted in terror.

"Well, that's just wonderful. Now they'll be able to go anywhere in time and space and terrorize everyone. The next time I see Eris remind me to shoot her on general principle for being so stupid," River said with a groan.

"I must not be too stupid, River. I made it in here with you while the Borg are still out there," Eris said as she suddenly came out of the TARDIS corridor into the Console Room.

"How?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"You materialized your TARDIS inside of Jenny's, didn't you? That's very dangerous but also pretty useful as a way of following someone around," River said with renewed respect in her voice for Eris.

"Give me the gem, Jenny, and I won't hurt you and your friends," Eris said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You asked my parents yourself not to let you have them," Jenny reminded her.

Eris' resolve weakened as she said, "I'm sorry. This isn't me. It's the gems. They're trying to take you too, Jenny. I can feel them. Don't let them or you'll wind up like me."

River took this moment of weakness to pull out her gun and shoot Eris. Eris fell to the ground unconscious instantly.

"I said I'd shoot her," River said as Jenny glared at her.

She was knocked unconscious herself by a blast from Doctor Doom seconds later as he and Vader emerged into the Console Room as well followed by another woman that Jenny recognized as being another incarnation of Eris from her mother's stories of her. Eris was breaking the Laws of Time and working together with one of her past selves.

Vader quickly held his lightsaber to Indiana's throat even as Doom grabbed Sam and held a gauntlet to his head. The past Eris said, "Give us the gem, and we'll leave you and the others alone with no harm done to any of you. The Borg will follow us once we leave. It's so much easier this way."

Jenny was almost about to consider giving in when the words BAD WOLF suddenly appeared everywhere inside of her TARDIS. Jenny smiled. Her mother was safe, and she was coming!

Onboard the Enterprise, the words BAD WOLF appeared emblazoned on the viewscreen and on all of the control panels all over the ship at once. Picard knew that it must have something to do with Rose which was quickly confirmed by Q moments later.

"It's all over with but the shouting now, Jean Luc. The most important battle has already been won by Rose herself. I'll see you later. I'm sure it'll be for yet another fun life and death struggle. Aren't you glad that I'm around to keep your life from being boring, Jean Luc? Ta ta, mon capitaine!" Q said with a chuckle as he disappeared.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Q," Picard said sarcastically as he ordered the Enterprise's course to be changed to 'somewhere out there'.

After today's adventure, he could do with some plain old ordinary space exploration. In fact at the moment he preferred it. He always knew that one of Q's 'life and death struggles' was probably around the corner sooner or later after all. Life on the Enterprise never stood still for long. It was best to create and enjoy all of the perfect moments in life that you could. He had learned that from the Ba'ku.

Back on Jenny's TARDIS, Jenny continued to smile as Rose appeared in a burst of golden energy in front of the past Eris, Doom, and Vader. Rose made a single gesture and sent the past Eris back to her proper place in the timestream with her memories of the future erased.

She then gestured at the unconscious Eris as she lay on the floor and restored her to her original appearance while removing all traces of the Borg nanites from her body. She also erased all of Eris' knowledge from the Borg consciousness as she sent the Borg ship in the Vortex back home with its ability to reenter the Vortex permanently removed from it.

Now all that Rose had to do was take care of Doom and Vader. She still owed Vader for taking one of her lives, and she hadn't forgotten that. She turned on them with an angry glare on her face, and both of them unconsciously backed away from her in fear.

Doom realized that he needed to be anywhere but here at the moment, and he summoned his time platform and used it to make a quick escape. Vader was now left all alone against Rose and the others.

"It's time for you to go back to where you belong, Anakin. You've been hiding from your final confrontation with Luke long enough. Say hello to the Ewoks for me," Rose said as she sent him back to his own dimension.

"Ewoks?" Vader asked in confusion as he began to fade away.

"You'll find out," Rose said with a giggle as he disappeared.

Rose had decided to let her anger go. She knew that Vader would ultimately redeem himself so it was no use to hold onto thoughts of revenge. It did no one any good.

Now she just had to decide what to do with Eris and her TARDIS. She knew that Eris would just keep coming if she didn't do something to stop her here and now. She decided to take advantage of this opportunity to take Eris to her TARDIS where it rested deep inside of Jenny's ship.

She knew of only way to keep Eris from returning again and to hopefully remove her from the other Eris' control at the same time. She just hoped that Eris would be happy.

When Rose returned later, Jenny asked, "What did you do to her?"

"I gave her a way out of all of this. I hope," Rose answered enigmatically.

"That's all of them but one then. It's almost over," Jenny said with relief on her face.

"Don't start getting all relaxed yet, Jenny. I learned a long time ago that it's not over until it's over," Rose said.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Mum. I didn't know if you were going to make it for a while there," Jenny admitted.

"To be honest, neither did I. I'm so glad that I did though. I'd really hate to miss out on you getting married. When is that by the way?" Rose said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mum!" Jenny complained.

"Sorry! I know. I promised to stop trying to run your life. I'd still love it if you and Patrick could move things up on your schedule though. So sue me. I'm a mother," Rose said with a grin as she kissed Jenny's forehead.

Then they were on to find the last gem and hopefully end this whole mess once and for all. Somehow though, they all doubted that it would be that easy.

Back on Earth, a woman with a fob watch sitting on her mantelpiece woke up and got ready to go to work just as she did every day. She paused for a moment as she started to remember something. It was something that she knew was important, but she couldn't quite recall what it was. Then the memory was gone as quickly as it came, and the woman shook her head to clear it so that she could get started with her day.

Whatever it was she had been trying to remember, she was sure it wasn't that important. It was probably nothing anyway.

**Next: Rose, the Doctor, and the others go to their final destination to find the final gem as they wind up in the world of the Ghostbusters. Don't think that just because they're on the trail of the last gem that it means that everything's almost over. As Rose said, it isn't over until it's over; and this story isn't quite over with just yet. Not by a long shot! **


	15. Ghostbusters Part 1

CHAPTER 15

THE EIGHTH PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: GHOSTBUSTERS PART ONE

I do not own Doctor Who, Ghostbusters, the Real Ghostbusters, Cthulhu, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, or Doctor Doom; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the characters of Ghostbusters, this story takes place after Ghostbusters II.**

Rose Tyler walked into the old fire station that was now the headquarters of the Ghostbusters and was surprised to see that it was all real. She smiled to herself as she realized that in this world the Ghostbusters really were real! It had been one of her favorite movies growing up so when she saw the Ghostbusters sign outside of a building that looked identical to the one in the movie she just couldn't resist walking inside to see for herself what was in it.

The Doctor came walking up behind her and said in an excited voice, "They're real!"

"I know!" Rose said with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't believe in ghosts yet in this world maybe they actually could exist. I mean they're in the movie after all," the Doctor said.

"There's logic for you. Then again I don't really care about logic right now. I mean it's the Ghostbusters," Rose said excited.

"I know!" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, it's so exciting. I just love every day that I come to work here. What do ya want?" Janine, the receptionist/secretary of the Ghostbusters, said in a sarcastic and extremely bored voice.

"You're probably not going to believe this, but I'm searching for a gem that has reality altering powers that I think is hidden somewhere in this building. Could I, uh, search for it?" Rose said hesitantly.

"You'll have to take that up with one of the bosses. Hey, Peter! There's a blonde girl out here that wants to ask you a question!" Janine yelled behind her.

"Is she pretty?" Dr. Peter Venkman asked as he came up front to look at Rose.

His eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as soon as he saw her, and he came racing out to meet her. He almost tripped and fell in the process.

"I wish you were this eager to see the rest of our clients," Janine said.

"If they all looked like her, I would be," Peter said grinning like an idiot.

The Doctor started to glare at Peter as he said, "She's my wife."

"Oh, sorry! Someone should have said," Peter said as he looked in anger at Janine.

"How was I supposed to know? Do I look psychic to you?" Janine asked.

"Maybe we should add 'must be psychic' to the ad for the new receptionist that we're about to hire," Peter threatened.

"Yeah, like anyone else would be stupid or desperate enough to work for you for as little as I get paid," Janine said.

"Why do you stay here anyway?" Peter asked.

"I've got my reasons," Janine said with a smile as she saw Dr. Egon Spengler walk into the room holding out his P.K.E. Meter in front of him.

"Hello, Egon," Janine said in a warm voice.

"Hello, Janine," Egon said absentmindedly as he continued to follow the P.K.E. Meter until he almost ran right into Rose.

Egon raised the device up to Rose's head as it made an extremely loud buzzing noise. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized that the energy reading that he had been following was coming from this seemingly normal looking woman directly in front of him.

"Are you a god?" Egon asked Rose.

"I can't believe he said that!" Rose said as she looked at the Doctor.

"I know!" the Doctor said happily.

"Of course she's not a god, Egon. She's just a very nice extremely beautiful client who has the misfortune of being married to a man with an extremely huge chin," Peter said.

"Peter, this P.K.E. reading is literally off the scale. She has a higher energy reading than Gozer," Egon said in an anxious voice.

"Really? That's cool! My wife can take Gozer!" the Doctor said as he looked at Rose appreciatively.

"Oh please! I could take her down in less than five minutes and then have the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man for lunch," Rose boasted.

"You always did have a sweat tooth," the Doctor said.

"Look who's talking! How many jelly babies have you eaten just on the way over here?" Rose asked.

"Only half a dozen . . . or so," the Doctor said as he looked away from her.

"You look so cute when you're lying," Rose said as she moved his face back to her and kissed him tenderly.

"That's just my luck. She's happy with Old Chin Face," Peter groaned.

"I take it that you're a benevolent entity," Egon said hopefully.

"Oh, she's very benevolent until she runs out of chips. If that happens, then you'd better run and hide for about three weeks," the Doctor joked.

"Don't tell them that! My name is Rose. Rose Tyler. I'm completely benevolent, and I'm not a god. I've come here to find something that I need. It's a gem that in the wrong hands could be used to destroy this world. I need to find it first before someone else does, and I think that it's somewhere in your headquarters. Can I search it?" Rose asked hopefully.

Egon almost smiled as he said, "I very much doubt that we could stop you even if we wanted to so please go ahead. Look wherever you want."

"Are you sure about this, Egon? I mean she's hot, but how do we know that we can trust her?" Peter asked.

"Peter, you still don't understand yet. If she wanted to, she could turn this entire building and us into kindling with a wave of her hand. The fact that she's come here to ask us nicely is a very good thing. Let's not anger her and just let her do whatever she wants while she's still in a good mood. I'd really like to not have to get in yet another fight with a godlike being again anytime soon," Egon said.

"You don't have to worry about me, Dr. Spengler. I'd never hurt anyone unless I had to in order to protect someone else," Rose said firmly.

"See? She's not going to fight with us. She's too pretty to be evil. She just has bad taste in husbands. That's her only problem," Peter said as he smiled at Rose.

"Oh, brother!" Janine said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I apologize for my friend here. His libido is bigger than his brain," Egon said.

"Yes, I know someone else just like him back from where I come from. He has bad fashion sense too. He's always walking around in a jacket from World War II of all things. He's not a fashion trendsetter like I am," the Doctor said as he pointed at his clothes.

"You're wearing a bow tie," Peter said in an unimpressed voice.

"Bow ties are cool," Both the Doctor and Egon said at once.

The Doctor looked at Egon and said, "Hey, you're alright! Finally, I've found someone who appreciates my keen fashion sense. I like you, Egon Spengler."

"You would. Anyone that doesn't want to rip that bow tie off of you and beat you to death with it on sight is your new best friend automatically," Rose said with a giggle.

"I just appreciate having another genius around that's all. He's not as smart as I am of course, but then again who is?" the Doctor said proudly.

"You're always so modest, Dad!" Jenny said as she walked into the building with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm surprised his head still fits in the building," River Song commented as she walked in beside her.

Peter walked up to both of them with a huge smile now as he seemed to totally forget about Rose. She was already taken after all.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Peter Venkman. And you are?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Not interested. It's nice to meet you anyway though," Jenny said nicely.

"Oh, I'm definitely interested. Professor River Song. So you're a doctor, eh? Let's talk!" River said.

"Hello!" Indiana Jones said as he walked up to her with an angry expression on his face.

"Yes?" River said with a nonchalant look on her face.

Sam Beckett was glad that Peter's attention was focused on River instead of him in Lilith's body. He had a hard enough time when Al kept staring at him when he had leaped into a beautiful woman once before. He had wished several times that he could punch Al through the hologram somehow during that particular leap.

"You can stop trying to make me jealous now. We both know that you're not fooling anyone," Indiana said.

"I'm not trying to do anything except talk to this incredibly handsome fellow intellectual here. Now will you please stop acting like a child? You remind me so much of the Doctor right now," River said in an annoyed voice.

"Is that why you like me so much?" Indiana asked with a mischievous grin.

"You wish!" River said as she turned her back on him while she continued to chatter away with Peter.

"That's the first time that I've ever heard Peter referred to as an intellectual," Egon said to the Doctor with a deadpan expression on his face.

"I can believe that," the Doctor agreed in a jealous voice.

"Will you stop already? I only have eyes for one man in this room, Doctor. I'll even give you a hint who. He's wearing a bow tie, and he has a ginormous chin," Rose said with a chuckle.

"I do not!" the Doctor pouted as Rose kissed him.

"You could put a tire out with that thing," Rose said giggling.

Egon kept staring at Rose the entire time while he looked through a small handheld PDA. Rose wondered what was going, and then she finally asked him.

"I'm trying to look you up in this portable version of Tobin's Spirit Guide. I can't seem to find you under entities and goddesses," Egon said.

"Look for Bad Wolf," Rose said with an amused grin on her face.

Egon did so and then his face turned pale as he said, "I'm so glad that you're on my side."

"Aren't we all?" Peter said as he started staring at Rose again and caused both the Doctor and River to glare angrily at him while Indiana smirked at River.

"Peter, she makes Gozer look like an infant," Egon tried to explain.

"Who cares? I never liked Gozer anyway. She was too aggressive for me. I like nice easy going women," Peter said.

"How about angry women who slap you in the face when you start ignoring them? Do you like them?" River asked as Indiana laughed at her.

She turned to glare at Indiana next as she said, "You keep laughing, and you'll see how you like having that handsome face of yours rearranged by my blaster!"

Both Peter and Indiana held up their hands in surrender as Rose whispered to Egon with a grin, "You should be more afraid of her than me. I'm the nice one of the group."

"You said that you were looking for a gem? Why do you think it's here?" Egon asked.

"I can feel it here somewhere. I'm not sure exactly where though. I'll have to search for it to be sure. It seems to be encased in something. Something very thick and viscous that's blocking even my senses," Rose said.

"Viscous? I didn't know that you even knew that word," the Doctor said in surprise.

"I read. Just because I don't use big words all of the time to try to impress everyone like some people doesn't mean that I don't know any of them," Rose said indignantly.

"Thick and viscous? Like slime?" Egon asked as he was lost deep in thought.

"Do you really think that I'll get to see some slime?" Rose said in an excited voice.

"Okay, so she's a little crazy. I still like her though," Peter said.

Egon had a hunch that he knew where Rose's gem might be as he called out, "Slimer, come on out here!"

"Egon, why do you want to ruin the day by calling the ugly spud out here for? Things were going so well between me and Rose," Peter said.

"No, they weren't," Rose said.

"Your words have deeply wounded me," Peter said although he kept smiling anyway. Clearly he didn't believe that Rose had meant what she said.

The smile quickly left his face though when River slapped him so hard that the sound could be heard across the entire building. So could Peter's scream!

"How did that feel? Did that wound you too?" River asked as she walked away from him in a huff.

Peter whimpered as Indiana tried very, very hard not to laugh. He certainly didn't want his face slapped like that!

Slimer came straight through the wall as he said something that sounded unintelligible. He made his way to Egon and stood there waiting as he chattered away happily in his own unique language. Egon knew that he probably thought that he had some food for him to eat.

Slimer was a ghost made out of slime who had come to live with the Ghostbusters shortly after their first case. He was always hungry and was constantly eating every scrap of food that wasn't nailed down and even some that were. The guys had learned a long time ago either to hide any food that they had around the firehouse or to eat it as soon as they got it. To do otherwise was just like extending an open invitation to Slimer to show up and gobble it down in less than a second.

Rose studied Slimer intently as her eyes glowed with the power of the Vortex for a moment. The green ghost looked nervously at Rose as she kept staring silently at him, and he began to wonder if maybe he had picked a bad time to come out of hiding.

"It's in you. The gem is inside of you," Rose finally said in surprise.

"Why am I not surprised? He eats everything else," Peter said.

"You have something in your stomach that I need, little guy. I promise this won't hurt. It'll just take a few minutes," Rose said gently as she began to glow all over.

Slimer screamed in fear and began to slowly back away from her.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt a hair . . . I mean an ounce of slime on your head," Rose quickly said as she realized that the little green ghost had no hair.

"She just wants the gem that's inside of you, Slimer. Do you think that you could cough it up?" Egon asked.

Slimer thought about it for a minute and nodded. He began to cough up a huge amount of slime along with a few undigested pieces of food, some practically unidentifiable odds and ends, and one very slimy gem.

Rose looked at it in disgust as she said, "I'm not picking that up. You do it, Doctor!"

"Thank you, Rose. You're always thinking of me," the Doctor said as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and covered the gem with it.

Egon meanwhile produced a vial out of his pocket and filled it full of some of the contents of Slimer's stomach. Everyone stared at him with a look of disgust on their faces as they watched him put the vial back in his pocket again.

"What? I collect spores, molds, and fungus. The contents of Slimer's stomach may be invaluable to my collection. I can use them for research," Egon said.

"You're really weird," Rose said.

"Tell me about it. You're just visiting. I have to live with it," Peter said.

"I think it's time that we go now. We have all of the gems at last. We need to get out of here now before Doctor Doom or someone else comes after them again," Rose said.

"You're right. It's finally over," the Doctor said.

Rose glared at him and so did everyone else. The Doctor looked confused for a minute, and then when he realized what he had just done he hit himself in the forehead.

"I can't believe that I just tempted fate like that," the Doctor said with a groan.

"Neither can I. I just hope that this time it didn't take," Rose said.

The ground suddenly started to shake underneath them, and they could hear people screaming outside. Egon and Peter looked at each other and sighed.

"The city's going to blame this on us and sue us again, aren't they?" Peter asked.

"Probably. We'll have to get Louis to represent us," Egon said.

"We might as well hire Slimer. It'd be the same result, and he'd be a whole lot cheaper. All he would charge would be a couple of pizzas and an all you can eat buffet. We'd still be coming out ahead on the deal," Peter said.

Slimer nodded his head up and down eagerly at that idea. After all he hadn't eaten in at least five minutes so far.

They all ran outside to see a huge scaly monster that was hundreds of feet tall with a head that looked like an octopus which had long tentacles popping out of it where the mouth should have been that were moving and writhing about all over the place. It had huge claws on its hands and feet and dragon-like wings on its back.

It was currently tearing apart the entire city and leaving a trail of massive destruction in its wake. Of course it was headed straight for them. Where else would it be going?

"I didn't think that it was possible but it is," Peter said.

"What? A giant monster? We fight those all of the time," Egon said.

"No. Not that. What I meant was that thing actually looks worse than what Slimer threw up. That thing's just all kinds of disgusting," Peter said.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"It's Cthulhu," the Doctor said.

"Cawhatwho?" Jenny asked.

Doctor Doom suddenly appeared beside them as he said, "His name is Cthulhu, Time Lady. He is one of the Great Old Ones. His body was entombed in a sunken underwater city while his consciousness was scattered throughout the Vortex. Or at least it was. Using my magic, I have just reunited Cthulhu's mind and body at last. Now the two of us working together are going to turn this entire world into a massive tomb unless you give me all of the gems right now. Which will it be, Doctor? Will you allow Cthulhu to destroy this entire world or give me the gems?"

"I've got a third option, Doctor. I'm one of the Great Old Ones too now. How about I scatter that thing's atoms all over the universe instead?" Rose said.

"I'll second that," Ishtar said as she suddenly appeared along with Theta.

"So be it then. If it's war that you want, it's war that you'll get. In the end though, the victor will still be Doom!" Doctor Doom shouted.

"Well, this is new. We're up against a fruity guy in medieval armor wearing a green cape. The annual sci-fi convention must have started early this year," Peter joked.

"Will you stop cracking jokes, Dr. Venkman? This is serious!" Rose said.

"I know it is. I always crack jokes when I'm terrified out of my mind though. It's a coping mechanism," Peter said through gritted teeth.

**Next: It's the battle between the Great Old Ones as Rose, Ishtar, and Theta take on Cthulhu with everyone else caught in-between. Can the Ghostbusters help even up the odds some? Let's hope so or it's good-bye to everything. Oh and the end of this next chapter is going to be a shocker!**


	16. Ghostbusters Part 2

CHAPTER 16

THE EIGHTH PIECE OF THE EYE OF RASSILON: GHOSTBUSTERS PART TWO

I do not own Doctor Who, Ghostbusters, the Real Ghostbusters, Cthulhu, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, or Doctor Doom; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. For the characters of Ghostbusters, this story takes place after Ghostbusters II.**

Rose and Ishtar started to attack Cthulhu right away while Theta just stood there not knowing what to do. Ishtar looked back at him with an angry look on her face as she said, "Do you plan on helping us anytime today?"

"What can I do? I don't have any powers," Theta said.

"Of course you do. I've given you some. Didn't you notice that you felt differently lately?" Ishtar asked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Not really, no. I don't know how to use them anyway," Theta complained.

"You're still a big baby, aren't you? Here you can use this to focus your powers until you learn how to use them without it. Or did you forget how to use one of those too?" Ishtar said.

A sonic screwdriver appeared in Theta's hand, and he grinned. Now this was more like it! He began to use the fake sonic right away to direct his powers through as he quickly joined in on the attack against the Great Old One.

Even the three of them together didn't seem to be having as good an effect as they had hoped that they would though. They needed some more firepower, and they were about to get it.

"Egon, it sounds like the return of Gozer out here," Winston Zeddemore said as he and Ray Stantz came running out of the firehouse.

"Actually it's far, far worse," Egon said.

"It's times like this that you've just got to love this job," Winston said sarcastically.

"You certainly do. Where else could you come across something as great as this?" Ray said with absolute sincerity.

"If we survive this, remind me to hurt you later, Ray," Peter said with a sigh.

"We need to help stop Cthulhu. Go get the proton packs and all of our ghost traps," Egon ordered.

As Ray ran back into the firehouse to get the equipment, Winston said, "Do you really think that you're going to be able to fit something that big into a ghost trap?"

"Not into just one of them, no. If I can link them all together though into one large trap, then that might just work. Maybe," Egon said.

"Maybe? I just love your optimism, Egon," Peter said.

The Doctor shook his head as he said, "Cthulhu is one of the Great Old Ones. You're not going to be able to fit him into a ghost trap. He's not a ghost. He's more like a god. He's much too powerful to be held by your traps."

"Maybe we could link the traps to the Containment Unit and redirect him into it?" Egon suggested.

"No, it still wouldn't work. We already know of something that would contain him or at least his consciousness if we could make it work. The Vortex," the Doctor said as he began to get an idea.

"Yes, I seem to recall Doom mentioning that before. How would we put his mind back into this Vortex of yours though?" Egon asked.

"We'll link the traps to the Heart of the TARDIS. The TARDIS has a direct link to the Vortex through it. If you can suck him or at least his consciousness into your traps, then we can disperse it back out into the Vortex forever. Let's get to work," the Doctor said eagerly.

"Wait a minute, Dad. You'll need me to open the Heart. It'll fry anyone else but me and Mum," Jenny said as she went with the Doctor and Egon into the TARDIS.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Winston asked.

"Not really. I usually just do whatever Egon tells me to and hope that it doesn't blow up in my face. Again," Peter said with a grin.

"It sounds to me like they're trying to trap Cthulhu in some kind of omni-dimensional nexus point that touches on and serves as a connection point to all times and dimensions including alternate universes. It's a very interesting concept," Ray said excited.

"Did you understand any of that?" Winston asked.

"Not a word," Peter said.

"You really should have studied more back at the University," Ray admonished him.

"I was studying, Ray. I was studying girls," Peter said with a grin.

Louis Tully, who was sort of a self-appointed unofficial Ghostbuster at times, came running up to the Ghostbusters. He was panting and out of breath as he said," Can I help you fellas out? Is there anything that I can do?"

"Sure, go stand in front of Cthulhu and distract him for us, okay?" Peter joked.

"Okay," Louis said as he started to actually do it.

"Whoa! Wait! He was just joking," Winston said as he glared at Peter.

"Oh, you guys! Always kidding around," Louis said with a grin.

Meanwhile Al suddenly had an idea as he said, "Sam, do you think that you could leap into Old Squid Face? Maybe you could lead him straight into the traps and help get rid of him without any more fuss."

"I can't control my leaps, Al," Sam insisted.

"That's not what that clone of Rose said. She seems to think that you can. Why don't you at least try it?" Al suggested.

"I wouldn't even know how," Sam admitted.

Ishtar suddenly popped up next to them as she said, "Don't worry about it, Sam. Your mind wouldn't last more than a minute in Cthulhu's body anyway. That's why I'm waiting until the right moment to leap you in. If that's okay with you I mean."

"If it'll help save everyone else, then I'll do it," Sam said.

"It's going to be very dangerous though. I have to warn you that you might wind up trapped in the Vortex too if I don't get you back out in time," Ishtar said.

"I'll take that chance," Sam said.

"Good man. Thank you, Dr. Beckett," Ishtar said as she went back to the battle with Cthulhu.

The Doctor and Egon successfully wired the traps together, and then Jenny hooked them directly into the Heart of the TARDIS after opening it up. All they had to do now was to lure Cthulhu into the combined traps and hope that they worked.

River and Indiana were going to be the bait for that. River blasted Cthulhu with her gun as she shouted, "Come get me, you walking piece of seafood!"

"I'm surprised that you didn't ask him out on a date. You have every other male available so far," Indiana said.

"Shut up and run, Doctor Jones!" River said as Cthulhu started to chase both of them.

They both led Cthulhu right in front of the Ghostbusters as the four of them plus Louis unleashed their proton packs' proton streams on Cthulhu. Rose, Ishtar, and Theta were still attacking the huge Old One at the same time as the five streams hit him. This combined attack on two fronts made Cthulhu scream in agony.

"It's time," Ishtar screamed to Sam.

She leaped Sam straight into Cthulhu, and his mind was immediately overwhelmed by the sensation of being in such a powerful, otherworldly form. He felt as if his mind was being ripped apart.

"Hold it together, Sam. Just a little bit longer," Al encouraged him.

Sam somehow managed to make Cthulhu stay in place without losing his mind as the combined traps were opened. They all started absorbing Cthulhu at once. Ishtar leapt Sam back out into Lilith just as Cthulhu's body seemed to be about to be sucked inside of the traps at any moment.

"It's working!" the Doctor shouted in triumph.

He was wrong.

Cthulhu immediately started fighting back and knocked the Ghostbusters and the three Great Old Ones away from him in a series of devastating attacks that seemed to come out of nowhere as he moved out of the traps' range. Cthulhu had now gone berserk, and he was doing his best to kill all of them now.

"Nice going, Doctor. You've only made him mad. You've just made things worse," Rose said.

"It should have worked," the Doctor protested.

"Things just got very bad. We need to stop Cthulhu now at any cost. There's still a way that we can save the day. We need to cross the streams," Egon said.

"Not again. We barely survived it the last time!" Peter protested.

"Oh, that's cool! Total protonic reversal! It's always a good idea to reverse the polarity when nothing else works," the Doctor said with a wide grin on his face.

"That's pretty much your answer to everything when nothing else that you try works," Rose said as she simultaneously smiled at him while shaking her head at him at the same time.

"It's never failed me before," the Doctor said.

"There's always a first time though," Rose pointed out.

"Oh, ye of little faith," the Doctor said as he pouted.

"You know that I'm just teasing you. I have absolute faith in you, Doctor. I always will," Rose said.

"I know I'm going to win then if you believe in me. If there's anything that I believe in in the whole wide universe, it's you," the Doctor said in a sincere voice.

The two of them shared a passionate kiss then and held each other's hand as the Doctor said, "Do it, Egon."

Egon nodded as the Ghostbusters all turned their proton packs on at the same time. They slowly began to bring the streams together as they looked at each other nervously.

"Well, I hope this works, and we don't wind up blowing everybody up," Peter said.

"It'll work, Peter. Trust me. It worked before, didn't it?" Egon said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it'll work every time. It only has to fail once," Peter said.

"Of course it's going to work. This is going to be something to tell our grandkids about. Who else can say that they took down a major pan-dimensional entity?" Ray said optimistically.

The Doctor started to say something, and Rose quickly put her hand over his mouth. Now was now the time.

"I really did have no idea what I was signing myself up for when I first applied for this job. I wouldn't change that decision for anything though. It's been fun, guys," Winston said with a smile.

As Cthulhu charged towards them and finally went back in range of the traps, the Ghostbusters and Louis crossed the streams. A huge explosion resulted that blew Cthulhu's body to pieces in an instant and sent the Ghostbusters flying in all directions.

The Doctor immediately ran to the traps and opened them. Now that Cthulhu's body had been destroyed, his consciousness had been set free; and the traps started to immediately suck it in.

They sucked Cthulhu's mental essence inside of them, and then instantly redirected it into the Vortex through the Heart of the TARDIS. Cthulhu was gone at last!

"We did it! Are we cool or what?" the Doctor boasted.

That was when he first realized that the gems weren't in his pocket anymore. They were gone.

"The gems!" the Doctor shouted in fear.

Rose suddenly collapsed to the floor in a heap right next to the Doctor as Doctor Doom appeared out of nowhere and blasted her from behind.

"Rose!" the Doctor screamed as he quickly checked her body with his sonic.

She was going to be alright. That is if they all survived the next few moments.

Doctor Doom began to laugh as he said, "You were so busy watching Cthulhu explode that you never even realized that I had been standing behind you invisibly while I picked your pocket, Doctor. I finally have all of the gems at last."

"You did all of this as a distraction," the Doctor realized in shock.

"Yes, and it worked remarkably. Now let the Eye of Rassilon become whole again once more," Doom said as he fused all of the gems together with a quickly muttered spell.

"Stop him!" Ishtar screamed as she raced towards Doom.

Doom laughed at them as he used his gauntlet to immediately destroy the completed gem. A being composed entirely of dark energy quickly took form and then stood in front of Doom before becoming solid once more.

The Doctor looked in shock as he saw a woman who looked exactly like the Eris that he knew. She had long dark hair that reached down to her back, and she dressed in all black clothing. She had on an outfit consisting of a dark blouse and dark pants that was topped off with dark gloves on her hands.

"Who are you supposed to be? A female version of the Master?" the Doctor joked.

"I am much worse than he ever was. I am a far more formidable and dangerous opponent I assure you, Doctor," the Eris from the previous universe said.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot from a lot of different enemies. I'm still standing though, and they're all long gone," the Doctor said boldly.

"Doctor, shut up and run!" Ishtar warned him as she and Theta instantly disappeared.

The Doctor picked up Rose and began to run for his TARDIS while Jenny, River, Indy, and Sam ran for Jenny's TARDIS. Doctor Doom meanwhile wasn't going anywhere.

"I freed you when no one else would or could. Now it's time for you to keep your side of the bargain. I want you to fix my life the way that it should have been in the first place. I want my face healed and my parents restored to life so that they can watch me in pride as I use my superior intellect to rule over my entire universe," Doom said.

"Believe me, Von Doom, I will give you exactly what you deserve. Starting now," the other Eris said as she began to glow with energy.

As the other Eris glowed brighter and brighter, Doom quickly vanished and so did the Doctor, Rose, Jenny, River, Indy, and Sam. The other Eris smiled to herself as she quickly vanished as well. Doom had no idea what he had just unleashed, but he would find out the horrible truth soon. Very soon.

The Ghostbusters all looked at the empty space where the others had just stood moments before in complete bewilderment. They had no idea what had just happened.

"Where do you think that they went?" Peter asked.

"Wherever it was, I don't think that it was good. I hope that they get out of it alright," Egon said in a sad voice.

"Who does?" Winston asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Egon asked with a confused expression on his face.

"You said that you hoped that they got out of it alright. Who were you talking about?" Winston asked.

"I don't remember. I guess it wasn't that important," Egon said.

"Come on. Let's go see if the city is going to blame us for this mess again. That'll be fun, right?" Peter said.

"I'm sure that they won't blame us this time. We had nothing to do with Cthulhu. He just popped up out of nowhere," Ray said optimistically.

"That never stopped them from blaming us before," Peter said.

"I feel like I forgot something, but I can't think of what. It was something important though whatever it was," Egon said as he continued to feel as if something was wrong.

"Maybe you forgot to do your taxes. I'll gladly do them for you if you want," Louis offered.

"No thanks, Louis. I'd prefer not to wind up owing millions of dollars if I can help it," Egon said.

Meanwhile in another time and place, Theta Sigma kissed his lovely young wife, Eris, as he felt their new baby kicking in her belly. They were going to call her Andromeda.

"Did you feel her kicking, Theta?" Eris asked.

"Yeah, she's really kicking you hard. She's going to be as tough as her mother I bet and hopefully just as beautiful," Theta said as he kissed Eris yet again.

Eris smiled as she thought about how lucky that she was. She was finally married to the man that she had always loved, and they had a beautiful daughter on the way. It was almost like a dream.

She just hoped that it was one that she never woke up from.

**Next: What in the world is going on here? Find out next time as this story starts its big finale at last as everything starts to finally be wrapped up.**


	17. An Ancient Evil Reawakened Part 1

CHAPTER 17

AN ANCIENT EVIL REAWAKENED PART ONE

I do not own Doctor Who, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, or Doctor Doom; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. **

Theta Sigma knew that he should be happy, but somehow he just wasn't. He couldn't understand why for the life of him. He had the woman that he had loved all of his life as his wife, and he had a new daughter on the way. So why was he so miserable?

It was as if he was dead inside and just going through the motions. He constantly felt as if something was missing from his life, and he had no idea what it was. He just knew that there was a hole in his hearts that nothing could fill.

He tried to put on a happy face for Eris so that he didn't upset her, but he knew that she suspected something was wrong. That was the worst part. He was bothering Eris with his actions, and she had done nothing wrong. She had been nothing but loving and devoted to him all of her life. He hated himself for doing this to her because she didn't deserve it.

One day in particular he just found himself staring out into space as a face started to form in his mind. It was a beautiful blond woman with a smile that took up her entire face. He had no idea who this face belonged to, but he knew that whoever she was that she seemed so familiar to him. He couldn't remember who she was to him though. All he could remember was a face and a name. Rose.

He had no idea why the woman would have a human name though. He had never even been to Earth much less met any humans. All that he knew about Earth was what the Academy had taught him about it. He did wish that he could go there sometime however. He had heard that they had incredible sweets there.

"What's on your mind, Theta?" Eris said as she saw him staring out into space.

"I was just thinking about going to Earth. I heard about something there that I'd like to try. They're called jelly babies. They sound delicious," Theta said as he tried to smile for her benefit.

"Is that why you're so sad all of the time? Do you want to travel? We could do that. I'll do anything that you want. I just want you to smile again," Eris said in concern.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I've just been so depressed lately, and I don't know why," Theta said as he finally came clean with her.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Eris asked.

Theta strongly shook his head as he said, "No, sweetheart. It has nothing to do with you. You've never done anything wrong in your life. I honestly don't know what it is. I just feel as if I'm missing something, and I don't know what it is. I just know that whatever it is, it's very important."

"I don't understand," Eris said in an upset voice.

"I don't either. I just want you to know that it's not your fault. I love you with all of my hearts," Theta said as he gave her a tender kiss.

Eris knew that he was telling her the truth, but that didn't make her feel any better. She didn't want him to be miserable and to see him with so much heartbreak for apparently no reason was eating her up inside.

"You're going to be late for class, Theta. Go on. I'm sure that you'll get over whatever it is that's bothering you eventually," Eris said with a forced smile on her face as she gave him a quick peck on the lips

After Theta left, Eris ran to talk to her best friend, Cydonia. She could always talk to Cydonia about anything, and today she really needed a shoulder to cry on. She needed some advice.

As Eris went to visit Cydonia, she found her house already filled with other guests. She didn't recognize any of them and immediately wondered what they were doing there.

"Eris, it's so good to see you. These are some old friends of mine that just happened to all come and visit me today just like you did. Isn't that funny that everyone came to me at the same time?" Cydonia said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Old friends? Why have I never seen any of them visit you before then? I'm known you all of my life," Eris said in confusion.

"That's very good question. Maybe together we'll all find out the answer to it. Eris, meet Melody, Jenny, Henry, and Sam," Cydonia said.

"Those are odd names for Time Lords. They sound more like human names," Eris said.

"Don't they?" Cydonia said with that knowing smile again.

Melody spoke up impatiently as she said, "Can we just get to the point, Cydonia? We're all here because we feel like something's missing from our lives. We all know that something is wrong, but we don't know what it is. I keep seeing two faces in my mind of people that I know I should know, but I can't remember who they are. All I remember is that they're a woman and a man who seem to love me. It's been keeping me up nights trying to figure it all out."

"I've been having something similar like that happen to me too except I keep seeing the faces of a man with a big chin wearing a bow tie and a woman with blonde hair and a wonderful smile," Jenny admitted.

Henry looked at both women with surprise as he said, "I keep seeing a woman named Marion. I feel like I should know her, but I don't remember her for the life of me. She just seems very important to me for some reason."

Sam looked at them all with despair as he said, "At least you remember something. I can't remember anything. It's as if I just popped up out of nowhere with no past and no present."

Cydonia heard a knock on her door yet again and smiled as she said, "Those should be my last two guests. I expected them to be here sooner."

She opened the door to let two women, a redhead and a brunette, inside the house. Cydonia smiled as they came in and asked, "Don't tell me. You're remembering people that you don't know, and you feel as if your life is all wrong, right?"

Both women looked at her in shock, and so did everyone else in the room with her. Cydonia seemed to know exactly what was going on and had all of the answers that they had been searching for.

"Who do you keep thinking about?" Cydonia asked.

The redhead said, "Hi, my name is Arkytior, and I keep seeing a man with a huge chin wearing a bow tie and . . ."

Arkytior looked at Jenny in shock as she said, "You're the other one. You're the girl I keep seeing."

"What?" Jenny asked in surprise.

Arkytior's face suddenly brightened as she ran over to Jenny and hugged her tightly. Her eyes filled with tears as she said, "Jenny, I found you! I found you!"

Jenny looked at the redhead in puzzlement as the brunette said, "I'm Lilith, and I keep seeing the face of a girl in my mind too. She isn't here though. I have no idea who she is. I just remember the name Emmy."

"What about you, Eris?" Cydonia asked.

"I'm not seeing anything, but I think that my husband is. He keeps having the same look on his face that the rest of you are. I thought that maybe something was wrong with him, but now I'm beginning to wonder," Eris said.

"Tell me, Eris, does he ever whisper a name in his sleep sometimes late at night?" Cydonia asked.

"How do you know that?" Eris asked in surprise.

"He always did talk about her in his sleep. I remember him calling out her name and waking me up when we traveled together alone on the TARDIS sometimes," Cydonia said fondly.

"What are you talking about? What's a TARDIS?" Eris asked in complete confusion.

"What was the name, Eris?" Cydonia asked.

"Rose," Eris said sadly.

Arkytior looked at Eris and Cydonia with a huge grin as she said with excitement, "He remembers. Part of him still remembers!"

"Remembers what? Who are all of you anyway?" Eris asked in irritation.

Arkytior looked at Eris with a look of pity as she said, "I didn't truly know who I was until I saw Jenny again, but now I remember. My name is Rose Tyler, and this is all wrong. This is not the way that things should be."

"Finally! One of you remembers," Cydonia said with a sigh of relief.

"How long has this been going on, Cydonia?" Rose said.

"It's been happening for several days now. I saw reality suddenly warp and change around me about a week ago, but I was unaffected for some reason," Cydonia said.

"It's because you're not really a part of this time probably. You artificially inserted yourself into the Doctor's timeline in the first place so it just rewrote itself around you without changing you. That's why you're still the same," Rose theorized.

"I don't understand any of this," Eris said.

"I don't understand what you're doing here. I made you human, and I gave you a new life on Earth. Why are you here with us now when you weren't with us when the other Eris caught us?" Rose asked.

"It's probably because the other Eris wanted to remove you from the equation as much as possible so she put our Eris in your place in the Doctor's life. She's completely rewritten history now so that the Doctor never leaves Gallifrey, and you never meet him. You also never become either Rose Tyler or the Bad Wolf," Cydonia said.

"How do you know all of this?" Rose asked.

"I've learned about it from the other Claras. They're still in their original places in the Doctor's timeline, and they're telling me all about how different things are now. The Earth is completely different. It's been devastated by countless alien attacks, and it's a feeble shadow of what it should be. The human race is just barely surviving. They wouldn't even exist at all if it wasn't for the actions of Cliodna. She helps to protect humanity throughout time and space along with her human companion, Rory Williams. Several planets that should exist have been completely destroyed, and the entire universe is in chaos. Half of the universe has already fallen to the man known only as Doom. It's been rumored that he's just a puppet though to a greater power. I think you know her," Cydonia said.

"The other Eris," Rose said in anger.

"She's calling herself Discord now. I guess she got tired of being called the other Eris. The other Claras and I can sympathize. Someone has to stop her and rewrite history so that the Doctor is restored to his rightful place. I've been waiting on all of you to remember who you really are so that that someone could be all of you. You've each been coming to me telling me how none of you feel right about your lives for days now. Somehow you all knew to come to me with your problems," Cydonia said.

"It seems that we were all nudged towards you. It must be Ishtar and her Theta at work trying to help us remember," Rose said.

"If she were so eager to help us, then why did she run away like a scared rabbit when Discord was released from the Eye of Rassilon?" River asked.

"River, you remember!" Rose said happily.

"Of course I do. I'm an old hand at getting around having my memories manipulated. It may take the others a bit longer to go back to normal though," River said.

"I'd like to know why Ishtar isn't helping either. She never seemed to be the cowardly type in the past," Rose said.

"Is that any way to talk about me when I've done my best to help you all get back together again by planting the thought to talk to Cydonia in all of your brains? I knew that despite the massive changes to the timestream that all of you would start to remember again eventually after all so I made sure that you came to the one person who could help you," Ishtar said as she suddenly appeared with her version of Theta.

"I don't understand any of this! What is happening?!" Eris screamed in pain.

"I think you already know, don't you? You just don't want to admit it," Rose said.

Eris broke down in tears as she nodded. Rose put her arms around her as she said, "I'm so sorry."

"You're not though. Not really. You want things back as they were. You'll do anything to get the Doctor back," Eris said.

"I'm sorry, Eris. Things can't stay this way," Rose said.

"I know. He isn't happy anyway. I don't want him like this. I don't want an empty shell of a man whose hearts still belong to you even when he doesn't even know who you are anymore. I just want what's best for him. I just wish . . . ," Eris said before breaking off into silence.

"What?" Rose asked in a voice filled with sympathy.

"I wish that I could keep Andromeda. I finally have her back, and now I'm going to lose her again," Eris said as she pointed at her pregnant belly.

She dissolved into tears again, and Rose held her as she said, "I'm so sorry. I don't want you to lose your baby, Eris. If I could save her for you, I would."

"Would you? Even knowing that the Doctor is her father?" Eris asked.

"Yes," Rose said without hesitation.

"I never should have created her without the Doctor's consent or knowledge. I know that now, but I'm not sorry that she existed. I'll never be sorry about that," Eris said.

Ishtar smiled at both of them as she silently observed them. She was proud of both of them in that moment. She just hoped that Eris' resolve to do the right thing continued because she was about to have it tested very soon. Discord still had one last card to play in order to keep things the way that she had them now, and she was about to lay all of her cards on the table.

Discord appeared before them along with Doctor Doom and a chained up Theta Sigma. She sneered at the others as she said, "So you're all starting to remember again, are you? It won't do you any good. I can fix it all back to the way it was in the blink of an eye."

"Really? Then why don't you?" Rose challenged her.

"She needs Eris to agree to it that's why. Now that Eris is back on your side again, she doesn't have the power she needs to keep things this way anymore," Ishtar said.

"Why does she need Eris for?" Rose asked.

"They're the same person, Rose, just as we are. If a person from a previous universe like Discord or me can find their corresponding double in this universe then they can use that person's will to amplify their own and greatly increase their own powers. This is especially true if they are both Time Lords. The two Erises working together possessed enough psychic energy to completely rewrite Eris' timeline and remake her life into Eris' ideal existence. She received the husband and child that she always wanted while Discord was able to create massive chaos throughout the universe just like she's always wanted. Now that Eris doesn't want to cooperate anymore though, things have changed. History can be fixed back to the way it was now before Discord's interference," Ishtar explained.

"Why did you help her to do this? I thought that you didn't want to help her. You begged me not to let her influence you anymore so that's why I made you human with the Chameleon Arch and sent you to Earth. What changed your mind?" Rose asked Eris with a betrayed tone in her voice.

"I wanted my baby back. I still do but not at this cost. I don't want Theta to be miserable or for billions to suffer," Eris said.

"Exactly. That's because you have a conscience unlike my Eris which just proves that you're different enough from her that you don't have to become her. Seeing Theta unhappy caused you to weaken your resolve to help Discord, and this led to the rest of you starting to remember the truth about yourselves," Ishtar said with a proud smile on her face.

"What made the Doctor remember though?" Rose asked.

Ishtar smiled and held hands with her Theta as she said, "The Doctor would remember you no matter what, Rose. He would always find his way back to you eventually no matter how much reality was changed. The two of you can never be broken apart no matter how hard the universe tries."

Discord snorted in disgust as she said, "Really? We'll just have to see about that then. Let's put that to the test, shall we? Eris, this is your last chance. If you agree to this, you'll never see Andromeda again. You know that, don't you?"

Eris looked at Ishtar and asked, "Is that true?"

Ishtar said nothing. She only looked away from her with sadness.

"There's your answer, Eris. Andromeda will be gone forever if you help them. Her death cannot be undone. It's a fixed point in time after all. At least in this universe, you can be with your baby again once she's born. If the two Sunshine Girls have their way, you'll never see her again. All I ask is that you give me the rest of the universe, and I'll let you keep your child. What do you care about what happens to the rest of the universe? What did they ever do for you? Where they there to comfort you when your child died? She died to protect the universe during the Time War, but did anyone care? Of course not! No one did. You need to take care of yourself and yours, Eris. You can only count on yourself in this universe, Eris. I learned that a long time ago. I know exactly how you feel because I'm you, and the same thing happened to me. I lost my child too doing the right thing, and I never saw her again. Don't make the same mistake that I did. Help me make at least one of us happy, Eris. Please!" Discord pleaded.

"She's lying. She doesn't care about you or Andromeda. She just wants to cause trouble and create chaos because she gets off on it. I've got your number, Discord. You're just using Eris' pain to get what you want," Rose said in an accusatory tone.

"It's up to you, Eris. It's your decision. Do you listen to her and lose your baby forever or do you help me and live the life that you always dreamed of?" Discord asked.

Eris kept looking at her pregnant belly and then at Rose and back again. She didn't know what to do. She was being asked to choose between the universe and her child, and it was tearing her apart!

"I don't know what to do," Eris said in a pleading voice.

Ishtar looked at Eris with great sadness and sympathy. She knew that whatever decision that Eris made here that it would haunt her for the rest of her life. For Eris, there was no winning scenario here. She couldn't interfere though. Eris had to make this decision of her own free will.

She just hoped that the rest of the universe wouldn't regret Eris' actions today along with her. Whatever decision she made in the next few seconds could potentially change the timestream forever and would have an effect that would ripple across all of time and space.

**Next: It's all come down to this. Eris makes a decision that will change her life forever. What will it be, and what will the ultimate fate of both Eris and Discord be in its wake? Also what will become of Sam Beckett, Indiana Jones, and Dr. Doom? Will Sam ever get to go home? All of these questions will be answered next time as the entire series is wrapped up in the next chapter. Expect it to go out with a bang as we have several guest stars return for this series' final bow.**


	18. An Ancient Evil Reawakened Part 2

CHAPTER 18

AN ANCIENT EVIL REAWAKENED PART TWO

I do not own Doctor Who, Quantum Leap, Indiana Jones, Bugs Bunny, Star Wars, Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin, Charmed, Transformers, Cthulhu, Iron Man, Star Trek, or Doctor Doom; and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story uses Doctor Who characters from my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place in between my stories War of the Guardians and It's Better With Two for them. **

"I . . . I . . . ," Eris said in tears as she struggled to come to a decision.

"Take your time," Rose said in a gentle voice.

"Don't listen to her. Save your child," Discord said firmly.

Eris stood there for a moment paralyzed in complete indecision, and then she looked at Jenny.

"If it were you and Jenny in my place, what would you do?" Eris asked.

"I'd save Jenny," Rose said without hesitation but with a guilty look on her face at the same time.

"No! I wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want so many peoples' lives to be destroyed because of me. I couldn't live with that. I'd hate myself forever for being the cause of so much misery," Jenny said as she looked at Rose in horror for even saying such a thing.

"I know but I could never let you die no matter what, Jenny. You're my baby," Rose said with heartfelt emotion in her voice.

"See? Even she says you should keep Andromeda," Discord said with a triumphant grin on her face.

Eris had seen the look of horror on Jenny's face at the mere idea of such a thing involving her, and she had her answer. She knew what she had to do now.

She didn't want Andromeda to hate or resent her. She could stand anyone else doing that but never her. She knew her child, and she knew that she would behave just like Jenny had just done. She would be miserable and would never be happy again. She wouldn't want Andromeda back like that. Never like that.

"Do it, Ishtar. Change it all back to the way that it was. Forgive me, Andromeda," Eris said in an extremely sad voice.

Ishtar and Rose both embraced her and exchanged a silent look with each other as they did. Discord screamed in defiance, but she was unable to prevent what happened next despite how much she wanted to.

The universe rippled and changed around them, and suddenly Rose looked like Rose Tyler again instead of Arkytior and everyone else changed back to their proper appearance and species as well. Dr. Sam Beckett found himself back in Lilith's body again with a sigh. He had half hoped that he might go home or at least back to his normal leaps when things were restored. They were now all back on Gallifrey in the present day with everything back to normal again.

Well, almost everything.

Eris looked over in shock to see Andromeda lying on the ground next to her. She immediately checked the body for life signs and discovered that she was still alive just unconscious.

"How?" Eris asked.

Ishtar and Rose both smiled mischievously as Ishtar said, "Rose and I used our combined psychic energy together to fix everything back to the way that it was. We may have got one minor detail wrong like forgetting to let Andromeda die, but we're not perfect or anything. We're bound to make one mistake. Fixing the universe is a big job after all."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Eris shouted with joy as she hugged both Ishtar and Rose at the same time.

"You deserve it, Eris. You should never have had to lose her," Rose said.

"Where did you take her from?" Eris asked as she looked at Andromeda with a huge grin on her face.

"We took her from just before she would have been killed in the Time War. She had been knocked unconscious by a nearby explosion, and then she was shot dead while she lay on the ground by a Dalek blast. We removed her right before the blast reached her," Rose said.

"Thank you. I'll never do anything against you ever again," Eris said with a warm smile as she hugged Rose yet again.

Andromeda woke up then and looked around her in confusion as she said, "Mum? What's happening? Where are we?"

"I'll explain later, sweetheart. For now all that you need to know is that the war is over. We're all safe now. Everything's okay," Eris said in a voice filled with love as she hugged Andromeda tightly and kissed her on the cheek over and over again.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me," Andromeda protested even as she smiled happily.

The Doctor kept staring at Andromeda and then at Rose as if he wasn't sure what to think or how to react to her. She was his daughter. The daughter that he'd never even known was his. He had always liked her and thought of her as a close friend no matter what Eris did or tried to do to him, and now he knew that she was so much more to him than that.

"Go talk to her, Doctor," Rose encouraged him.

"Are you sure that you're okay with that?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm fine with it. Go ahead and talk to her," Rose said.

The Doctor walked over to Andromeda and smiled at her as he said, "Hey! How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright I guess. I'm just glad that the war is over, and that me and Mum both survived it. It's good to see you again too, Doctor. I'm glad that you made it out okay," Andromeda said as she hugged him.

He returned the hug and held her tightly which caused her to look at him in surprise. He had never held her like that before. No one but her mother ever had. She had always been close to the Doctor though, and she had always been able to come and talk to him about anything that was bothering her no matter how personal that it was so she didn't really mind it. She had to admit that the Doctor had always seemed like a part of the family to her.

Andromeda smiled at him fondly as he finally let her go, and then she finally noticed for the first time the other woman who looked just like her mother standing behind everyone else with an angry scowl on her face. She looked at her mother in confusion.

"Who is she? Is she from another part of your timestream?" Andromeda asked.

"No, little lady. I'm the version of your mother from the universe before this one or if you want to get technical she's the me from your universe. I am the original Eris after all," Discord said.

"It's time for you to go now, Discord. It's over. Eris won't help you anymore," Ishtar said in a triumphant voice.

"So what do you plan on doing to me then?" Discord asked with an amused look on her face.

"That depends on you. If you surrender willingly, I'll just take your powers away and let you live out the rest of eternity somewhere by yourself where you can't ever hurt anyone ever again," Ishtar said.

"And if I refuse?" Discord asked as her hands began to glow with dark energy.

"Then it's war. We fight to the death," Ishtar said reluctantly.

"Somehow, I thought you'd say that. Let's do it then. You already have your army so I guess it's only fair that I bring mine," Discord said with a malicious grin.

She snapped her fingers and Doctor Doom was joined by Megatron, Barbas, Lucifer, Faith, and Emperor Palpatine. She smiled at Ishtar in defiance as she said, "I suppose you know this means war!"

"I see your army and I'll raise you not only Sam Beckett and Indiana Jones but also the Charmed Ones, Buffy Summers, Merlin, Gabriel, and Yoda in addition to my Time Lord friends and my Theta. Bring it, witch!" Ishtar said with a confident grin on her face.

"I thought you'd never ask. Kill them all, and I'll grant you all your fondest desires!" Discord said to her newest recruits.

Discord's army attacked immediately, and suddenly the entire area became a warzone as the two armies began to clash.

"It's nice to see you again, Lucy. No, wait a minute. It isn't. In fact, I like you much better when you're in your cage and not actively trying to kill me," Gabriel said as he tried to stab Lucifer with an Archangel blade even as he avoided a fireball that he had thrown at his head.

"This time I'm not even going to feel guilty about it when I kill you, Gabriel. You've stood in my way long enough. Don't think that I don't know what you've been up to while I've been trapped either. You and your new angel. I'm going to really enjoy destroying her when I get the chance. I'm never going to bow to a human in any form and certainly not a human turned into an angel. You can dress up a pig all you want but that still doesn't change the fact that they're still a pig, Gabriel," Lucifer said as he continued to try his best to kill Gabriel by throwing him around with his telekinetic power.

"Yeah, I really missed you alright," Gabriel muttered to himself as he continued to fight with his brother.

"I thought Leo said that we couldn't help them. Yet here we are anyway," Paige said in confusion.

"I guess that just goes to show that even Whitelighters don't know everything. Of course, I knew that a long time ago," Piper said with a grin.

"Can you two stop talking? I'm feeling like I'm starting to be affected by Barbas' power already, and I really don't want to start going through a replay of the greatest fears of my life again. I already got enough of that the last time we faced off against him and he brought out his greatest hits collection for me," Phoebe said as she eyed Barbas warily.

Piper and Paige smirked at her even as the three sisters started to chant a new spell together in yet another attempt to vanquish Barbas. Hopefully this one would turn out to work better than the last couple of them had. So far all of their attempts to kill him had been duds unfortunately.

"I will finally rid myself of you once and for all, you meddlesome little insect. I should have killed you long ago when I had the chance," Emperor Palpatine said as he faced off against Yoda with a burst of Force Lightning.

"Try you will. Succeed you will not. Already foretold your destiny is. Fall the Dark Side will," Yoda said as he deflected the Emperor's attack with ease.

"That's just another reason for me to kill you, Jedi. You're driving me insane with your horrible speech patterns. Once I crush you, I'll install an official intergalactic language program immediately so no one else can ever offend me with such obscene sentence structure in the future," the Emperor said.

"Who are you, an English teacher? Is that what you do in your spare time when you're not out and about terrorizing the universe? I had a teacher just like you once. It wouldn't surprise me if he had turned out to be a Sith Lord too," Buffy joked from nearby.

"You should be paying less attention to that battle and more to your own fight, B. That attitude of yours is going to get you killed one day, and I hope that today's that day," Faith said with an evil smile as she attempted to stab Buffy in the heart with a huge knife.

"I would pay more attention to you, Faith, but to be honest your lame fighting skills and complete and total lack of meaningful conversation have me so bored out of my skull that I have to look anywhere I can for mental stimulation. I mean even old Palpatine has better lines than you do. You should ask him who writes his speeches for him and then fire your guy. He really sucks. No pun intended," Buffy said with a chuckle as she easily cartwheeled out of the way of Faith's attack.

"Die, petty fleshling!" Megatron shouted as he chased after Merlin.

Megatron then smashed the ground in front of Merlin with a huge fist and came close to smashing him along with it which sent the young warlock running for his life in fear. Even as he ran though, he quickly cast a spell that sent Megatron flying backwards away from him.

"Why am I fighting this guy for? I don't even know him. I have absolutely nothing to do with giant metal men and yet I just keep running for my life from them every single time that I run into you, Jenny. Why is that?" Merlin shouted in Jenny's direction.

"You're just lucky I guess. Don't worry, Merlin. I'll make all of this up to you somehow," Jenny said.

"It's going to have to be something big to make up for all of this," Merlin said.

"Don't worry. It will be," Jenny said as she quickly read through his timeline with her Vortex powers and an idea on how she could repay him already started forming in her mind.

Indiana Jones meanwhile was also running for his life from a fighting mad Dr. Doom who was trying his best to blast him into atoms with the powerful energy blasts that he kept sending his way through his armor's gauntlets. It was all that Indy could do to keep one step ahead of the metal maniac and keep himself alive. If River Song weren't such a good friend of his and if the Time Lords didn't need all of the help that they could get, he wouldn't even be here.

"You can't run forever, meddlesome insect. You will fall before Doom. Sooner or later you all will. I finally had my parents alive again and my face healed, and I was the undisputed master of my own universe. Everything that I'd ever wanted was finally mine, and I will have it back again. I won't let the likes of you stop me," Doom shouted behind him.

"I love you too," Indiana shouted back as he continued to run.

"Having fun, Doctor Jones?" River called out to him.

"About as much fun as I usually have whenever I come across you, Professor Song," Indiana shouted back.

"Lucky you," River said with a mad grin on her face as she sent Doom flying away from Indiana with a blast of her gun.

The gun didn't kill Doom thanks to his force field, but at least it kept him out of Indiana's hair for a while and gave him a chance to get to safety. Knowing Dr. Jones as well as she did though, she was sure that he would come back soon with some insane plan to stop Doom that would somehow wind up working despite how crazy it sounded. Sometimes Indiana was so much like the Doctor that it wasn't funny. Maybe that was what attracted her to him so much River thought to herself in amusement.

Everyone was now involved in this final battle in one way or another. Everyone except Eris and Andromeda, that is.

Eris had had enough of all of this. She finally had her daughter back which was all that she cared about, and now she was going to take her and go while she still could.

"Mum, shouldn't we help?" Andromeda said as Eris dragged her away from the battle.

"No, I don't want to take a chance on losing you again. We're leaving right now," Eris said firmly.

"Now there's what I like to see. The gutless coward is leaving everyone else behind to die. Is this how you repay the two Arkytiors, Eris?" Discord said as she suddenly appeared in front of them blocking their way.

"Leave me alone! Just let me go!" Eris said in a tired, weary voice.

"You betrayed me. You could have had everything, but now you'll have nothing! You don't get to get away, Eris. You're mine now. You belong to me," Discord said.

"No, I just want to be left alone. Just let me and Andromeda go," Eris begged her.

"There's not going to be any Andromeda for you. You betrayed me, and now you must pay the price," Discord said as her hands glowed with dark energy.

She started to lay them on Andromeda's shoulders as the terrified girl looked at her with a confused and extremely frightened expression on her face. She had absolutely no idea what was going on here. It seemed that she had just traded one war for another.

"Please leave her alone, Discord. Kill me if you want, but let my little girl go! Please!" Eris pleaded.

"This is your punishment for your betrayal, Eris. I want you to remember this always. You got her back only to lose her again because you decided to stab me in the back," Discord said.

Eris punched Discord in the face as hard as she could and continued to hit her again and again as she attacked her with everything that she had. Discord merely laughed and threw Eris into a wall with a single gesture knocking her out cold. Then she advanced on Andromeda.

"Please don't kill me. Just let me and my Mum go. Please," Andromeda begged.

Discord's face started to soften. She was too much like her own child. She was almost identical. She hesitated and cursed herself for her emotional attachment. When she saw Andromeda shaking all over in terror, her resolve finally broke. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill her. She could kill anyone else but never her.

She surprised both of them by suddenly hugging Andromeda instead as she said, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I promise I won't hurt you. You can go."

"What about Mum?" Andromeda asked.

"No. Only you can go. She has to pay for what she's done," Discord said.

"I won't go without her," Andromeda protested.

"Yes, you will. Good bye, sweetheart," Discord said as she snapped her fingers and Andromeda disappeared.

"Where is she?" Eris asked in a panic as she quickly got to her feet.

"She's safe. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her," Discord said.

"Where is she?" Eris pressed.

"She's safe. She won't be harmed where she is I promise," Discord said.

Eris nodded. She believed her. She could see the love in her eyes as she talked about her. Maybe Discord wasn't so completely unlike her after all.

"Maybe there's still some hope for you," Ishtar said from behind Discord.

"One shred of emotion doesn't mean that you can save me," Discord said.

"It also means that you're not completely rotten either. Somewhere deep inside of you, you still have a sliver of compassion left in you. You couldn't kill her no matter how much you wanted to," Ishtar said with a warm smile on her face.

"You always want to believe that there's good in everyone, don't you? It's your fatal weakness, Arkytior. Just because I love my child that doesn't mean that I can be saved or converted to your side. You lost any chance that you could have ever had at saving me a very long time ago when my Andromeda died. This is it between us, Arkytior. To the death," Discord said.

"I'm sorry that it has to be that way. I truly am," Ishtar said in a sad voice.

"I know. That is why you will fall. You don't have it in you to truly finish me off," Discord said.

She gestured at Eris and the Time Lady screamed as she could feel Discord warping her mind once more and turning her against Ishtar and Rose. She knew that once Discord was finished with her that she would never be herself ever again. She was making her into a complete clone of her.

That was when Rose suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a burst of golden energy and grabbed Eris. The two of them vanished together just as quickly as Rose had come. Rose took Eris with her to the twenty-second century in the TARDIS as she subjected her to the Chameleon Arch again on the way.

As she let the now human Eris off back at the apartment that she had been living in before, she said, "Don't ever open that watch again or Discord will find you. This time, she'll have no mercy. She'll twist you into a soulless copy of her if she ever catches you again. For your sake, you need to stay hidden."

"Thank you for letting me remember who I am this time at least," Eris said to Rose.

"I had to do that so that you'd know why you couldn't open it," Rose explained.

"Do you think that I'll ever see Andromeda again?" Eris asked in a heartbroken voice.

"I hope so. I tried but I couldn't find her. She's completely vanished from this universe. She may be in another universe entirely just like one of the ones that we explored. I believe that she's okay wherever she is if that makes you feel any better," Rose said.

"Thank you, Rose. Will I ever see you again?" Eris asked.

"You never can tell. The universe seems to have a way of drawing us all together whether we like it or not sometimes," Rose admitted.

Then she left and Eris went back to the lonely life that she had led before. She wasn't lonely for long though. She suddenly found a very familiar figure almost at her doorstep a few weeks later.

She found the man with the large chin wearing the bow tie lying in the street and helped him to his feet. He was disoriented and seemed to have no idea how he gotten there.

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" the man said in a shaky and uncertain voice.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Avery. It's so nice to meet you, Doctor," Eris said as she took the Ganger Doctor back to her apartment with her.

He would stay with her for two years until they would both find themselves drawn right back into Rose's social circle just as she had predicted that they would. They both would wind up traveling with yet another version of the Doctor and River Song of all of people. Eris wondered sometimes if the universe just enjoyed playing games with her.

She couldn't say that she didn't deserve it though.

Back on Gallifrey though, the fight between Ishtar and Discord was still in full swing. Neither side seemed to be gaining an advantage at all.

"Dr. Beckett, I have a new leap for you. This one may be the most dangerous of them all," Ishtar warned.

"I'm ready," Sam said without hesitation.

"Good luck, Sam," Al said as he crossed his fingers.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"It's a desperate gamble that I hope will turn the tide. Either that or we'll instantly sacrifice Sam for nothing," Ishtar said with a grim face.

"Hold on a minute. We'll think of something else," the Doctor said.

"We're running out of time. Sooner or later, we're going to start losing. Discord's side is insanely powerful. We're just barely keeping them in check. I have a plan to send them all back home that I think will work. It's now or never," Ishtar said.

"I think we should wait and think of a better plan than possibly sacrificing a good man who's already suffered enough. I guess that's just me though," the Doctor said.

He then turned toward Theta in frustration and said, "Don't you ever say anything? I can't believe that you're supposed to be a previous universe's version of me. You never even talk. That's nothing like me at all. How do you feel about this? Let us all know about it. If you actually have a thought in your head that is."

"Hey!" Ishtar said.

"It's okay. I'd have been just as angry as he is once. Doctor, do you trust Rose?" Theta said.

"Yes, completely," the Doctor said without hesitation.

"If Rose had come up with this plan, would you be protesting this much?" Theta asked.

"No, but I still wouldn't like it," the Doctor admitted.

"That's exactly how I feel. I don't like the idea, but I'm not protesting it either because I trust my Rose. I know that my version of her would never do such a thing lightly and that she probably feels just as bad as I do if not worse about it. The last thing that she needs is to hear me complaining. She has enough on her plate right now, don't you think?" Theta said.

The Doctor looked properly shamed by this as he said to Ishtar, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're all a little upset and tense right now after everything that we've been through lately," Ishtar said.

"She's just like Mum alright," Jenny whispered to River with a smile.

"Not exactly. I think that our Rose would have probably slapped him at least once by now," River said.

"I think you're confusing Rose with yourself," Indiana said.

"If it were me, I'd do far worse than just slap him. Keep talking and you'll find out just what I'm talking about, Dr. Jones," River threatened.

"I'm ready when you are, Ishtar. The others look like they're weakening already," Sam said.

"Now," Ishtar said as Sam leaped out of Lilith and into Lucifer.

Sam felt even worse inside of Lucifer than he had in Cthulhu. He was overwhelmed immediately by an all-pervading sense of darkness that threatened to swallow him up whole almost as soon as he got there. It was all that he could do just to hold onto his own identity and to keep from being instantly destroyed. He would have to forget about trying to actually do anything with Lucifer's powers to help the others.

Ishtar wasn't expecting him to fight though. She just needed him to keep Lucifer in check for a minute while she simultaneously freed up Lilith so that she could join in on an extra special attack. It would be an attack that would combine the power of the Carrionite with the Power of Three and back it up with all of the Vortex energy of Rose and Jenny combined.

The four witches chanted together as they channeled all of this newfound power and strength into one incredibly powerful spell that sent all of Discord's allies back to their home dimensions at once. It also sent back everyone who Ishtar had brought with her including Sam and Indiana.

"What's going on?" Al asked Rose in confusion as he realized that Sam was no longer there.

"We're sending everyone back to their home universes. We're going to put everyone and everything back in its proper place once and for all. All of this leaping about throughout time and space without direction is finally coming to an end. Even for people with Swiss chess memories," Rose said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Al's eyes widened as he said, "Are you talking about Sam? Is he coming home?"

"Why don't you go back and find out?" Rose said with a wicked grin.

"Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me," Al said as he quickly left.

"I think I do," Rose said as she looked at her family and friends.

Al went back to find Sam waiting for him. He was finally back in his own body again at last. The two men instantly embraced until Al realized what he was doing and pulled away from Sam in embarrassment.

"I'm glad to see you too, Sam, but you don't have to get so sappy and emotional about it," Al said.

"It's good to be home. I never thought that I'd see you in person again," Sam said with joy.

Then his smile became even wider if that were possible as he said, "I remember, Al. I remember everything now."

With that sudden onrush of memory came a set of memories that all revolved around one person in particular. This was someone who was very important to him who he had completely forgotten about until now. He had to see her immediately. She had to know that he was here.

Sam rushed off to see his wife even as he tried to think of a way to tell his daughter who had also been working on Project Quantum Leap who he was to her. She still had no idea that the man that she had been working so hard to save was her own father. She soon would though.

"Welcome home, Sam," Al said in silence.

Project Quantum Leap was far from over with though. Sam continued to leap about in time, but this time it was of his own free will. He finally mastered his leaps, and he was always able to come home whenever he wanted to from now on. The years of torment were finally over with at last, and the real story of Sam Beckett's life was only just beginning. There was plenty still to come.

Indiana Jones found himself suddenly standing in the middle of a wedding. Marion Ravenwood was just about to get married to another man, someone who he had introduced her to in fact. Indiana was enraged. Not at Marion but at himself for ever letting her get away. Then Marion saw him standing there, and the two of them locked gazes across the room. Indiana and Marion took a long hard look at each other, and then both of them smiled as they each came to the same mutual conclusion at once without speaking.

Marion quickly apologized to Colin Williams, her husband to be, and then the two of them ran off together hand in hand. She still had to explain about the baby to Indy, but that would come soon enough. Right now, they had to rekindle their love for each other again first.

River Song watched them go with a smile on her face as she said, "Good for you, Dr. Jones. Now if only I can find my special someone."

She would of course and oddly enough it would once again be the Doctor. Well, one of him anyway.

Back in his dark castle in Latveria, Victor Von Doom silently stood and brooded as he looked out into the dark and stormy night. The turbulent weather outside mirrored the anger in his soul. He had been so close to having his dreams of the perfect life and universal conquest come true at last. So close. Then he had those dreams shattered and taken away from him forever.

He would not stand for that. He would have his revenge one day. Doom always won sooner or later in the end. One day he would return when they least expected it, and the Time Lords would finally learn at last just what it meant to make an enemy of Doctor Doom. No one ever crossed Doom with impunity.

Not for long.

Back on Gallifrey, Rose, the Doctor, and Jenny stood alone now with Ishtar and Theta as the realization that it was all over with finally sank in at last. It was hard to believe. They had all been doing this for so long that it seemed to be almost impossible that it could all be over with so quickly.

"Where's Discord? Did she get sent back to the previous universe or something?" Jenny asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. She might have been. I'm half surprised that Theta and I weren't sent back. I guess we were still needed here. Maybe this is where we both belong now," Ishtar said.

"So it's finally done with then?" the Doctor asked.

"It looks that way. Thank you for your help. All of you. I just want you to know that you always have a friend in me and Theta," Ishtar said.

"The same goes for us. It's good to know that I have a big sister out there or a twin sister. Whatever," Rose said with a grin.

"I'm glad to know you, Rose Tyler. You're always welcome to come and see me about anything. You and your family. Good bye, sister," Ishtar said as she and Theta started to vanish.

"Doctor?" Theta asked.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked.

"Get a new haircut, will you? It looks like something died on your head," Theta said.

"Theta!" Ishtar chastised him.

"What? He's the one who wanted me to talk more. I can't help if he doesn't like what I have to say," Theta said with an evil smile on his face.

The two of them vanished then leaving the Doctor, Rose, and Jenny alone and at peace for the first time in a long time. They wouldn't have felt so good about things though if they had known that they were being secretly watched the entire time by a pair of hate-filled eyes.

In the abandoned dimension of the Black Guardian, a new owner had just taken up residence as Discord immediately set about establishing her new role in the universe. She had taken the opportunity to go into hiding as soon as Ishtar's little plan sent everyone else back to their proper place. She had hoped that Ishtar would believe that she had been sent back to the previous universe and luckily for her she did. She had to admit that she was afraid that she would be sent back, but it seemed that this universe still had plans for her yet. Which was fine by her.

As she watched the three Time Lords walk off together with happiness on their faces, she couldn't wait to take their hopes and dreams and smash them. She smiled even as she thought of bringing their lives completely crashing down around them.

"I wonder if I'd look good in black? I think that it's long past time that this universe got a new Guardian," Discord said to herself as she burst into laughter.

The Doctor and Rose would soon find out that they hadn't seen either the last of Discord or the Black Guardian. Not by a long shot.

In fact, the time of the Guardians was far from over with. Soon the Guardians would return and in the most unexpected of forms. The universe wasn't quite done with the Guardians of Time after all.

**Sometime in the near future:**

Andromeda found herself in a strange place filled with toys and games. She had no idea where she was, but at least she was pretty sure that she wasn't dead. If she was, then the afterlife was a very strange place indeed.

A young blonde woman who looked vaguely familiar to her came walking up to her with a warm smile on her face as she said, "Hello, Andromeda. Don't worry. I'm a friend. We've actually met before, but I doubt that you'd remember me. We were all a little distracted at the time, and we were never properly introduced."

Andromeda looked at her with recognition as she said, "I do remember you. You were that blonde girl who was with the Doctor. Are you his daughter?"

Jenny Tyler smiled as she said, "That's right. My name's Jenny. It's so good to see you again, Andromeda. We were all worried about you and had no idea where you were going to end up at. I'll have to tell Dad that you're okay. He's been upset ever since Discord sent you away."

Jenny then rushed forward and hugged her sister. She wouldn't tell Andromeda the truth just yet. She knew that the Doctor would want to do that himself and in his own way.

Andromeda looked at her in surprise and wondered why this virtual stranger was being so affectionate and loving towards her. Then she just dismissed her strange behavior as coming from her father. She was the Doctor's daughter after all. The Doctor was always doing all kinds of strange things. Andromeda had long ago learned to put up with his odd behavior though because she genuinely loved the man. He had become her best friend. Her only friend really.

"Where are we?" Andromeda asked as she looked around her in amazement.

"This is another dimension that used to be the home of the Celestial Toymaker. It was once called the Celestial Toyroom. It's been sitting here abandoned ever since its previous owner was put to work for Ishtar. I decided to come here recently and take up residence. I'm definitely not going to leave it looking like this though. It looks like a five year old child lives here. What do you think it should look like, Andromeda? Should it be all in pink or maybe red and blue?" Jenny said with a smile.

"Why would you want to live here for?" Andromeda asked mystified.

"Well, I'm not going to live here. That's what my TARDIS is for. This is the home dimension of the Crystal Guardian though, and the new Crystal Guardian will have to use this as her new base of operations. I mean she'll need something much more permanent and fixed sometimes than a TARDIS to save the universe from I imagine," Jenny said.

"Can I see my Mum now? Is she okay?" Andromeda asked with worry and concern on her face.

"She's fine. Don't worry. You'll get to see her soon. Right now though, I thought that maybe I'd give you a job offer. You see the new Crystal Guardian will probably need a companion to help her, and I can't think of a better one than you," Jenny said.

To be honest, she really just wanted an excuse to get to know her newfound sister better.

"So you work for this Crystal Guardian then? Is that why you're here?" Andromeda asked.

"No, I am the Crystal Guardian. Hello!" Jenny said as she waved at her with a mischievous grin.

**Next: I know that I said that this would be the end of this series but I changed my mind. I've grown to love this concept so much that I don't want to give it up.** **That's right. I'm not letting it go with this chapter. I've decided to continue it as an ongoing series. A new storyline begins in the next chapter, and the new main characters of the series will be Jenny and Andromeda. They will travel to other very familiar worlds to fix things that have gone wrong in them and maybe they'll wind up making the lives of the people of those worlds a little better along the way as they go. In fact, sometimes they may drastically change those universes in the same way that Jenny changed things over in Merlin's world. You never can tell. Future universes that I plan on sending Jenny, Andromeda, and assorted other characters to be named later to will include the worlds of Star Trek the Original Series, Iron Man, and Indiana Jones among many others. I will also probably send Jenny back to some worlds that she's already visited in this series before just to check up on things there. **

**In the next chapter, you'll be seeing Indiana Jones yet again as Jenny travels to his world to help him out on one of his adventures for a change, and maybe River Song might show up as well. Marion will really like that I'm sure.**


End file.
